Face Down
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Madge decided the easiest way to off herself would be face down. Suffocation against pillows. That would be the fastest way out of this pregnancy. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. This something she would have to face entirely but hell she was bringing Gale Hawthorne down with her. Slightly AU since scenes in Catching Fire and Mockingjay are almost completely rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that I started on Tumblr (MinistryofOswin). Setting is Catching Fire. Madge is 17 and Gale is 19. Hope you like it. Going to be a full story. Don't worry! **

Madge stared straight at her reflection. Her pale blue eyes and skin fluoresced in the artificial light of her bathroom.

"You are not pregnant." She told herself with breaking confidence. "You… are not pregnant." She gripped the sides of the sink and leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at herself. "Madge Undersee is not pregnant," she said again, this time trying to convince herself.

They had only been a thing for four days, two months ago. She looked down at her shaking hands then back up at her pathetic reflection. "You are not…" her lip trembled and she knocked a hairbrush off the vanity with the back of her hand. "Who am I kidding?" She growled as the brush came to rest next to the claw foot tub.

Her breathing was shallow and desperate. Madge's small hands were clammy and weak. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, messing up the neat blonde curls. She picked up the hairbrush and held it in a tight grip. She forced herself to set it softly on the granite. She waited a second then turned abruptly.

The house was quiet. The halls were bare. She stuck to the walls as she made her way to the large white door of her room. She pushed it open with little effort and closed it again with the bottom of her sock covered foot. She climbed onto her platform bed and lied back looking up at the ceiling.

She rested her hands on her toned stomach and was disgusted with herself. She sat up and looked around her dismal pastel yellow room. Everything was more cheery than it ought to be, she noted. Madge glared down the little white polka-dots scattering the long far wall and the ballerinas painted on cream canvas.

She groaned and pushed herself off the bed and back into the hallway. She stormed down the stairs. She passed the navy formal dining room and many other rooms that didn't matter. Madge rushed into the servant's kitchen and rested her head on the cool birch cabinets.

She let her breathing calm. The side door was just around the corner. She could slip out and never be heard from again. That would solve most of her problems. Then there was the chance that she wasn't pregnant but Madge had the feeling that she was.

She had missed last month's period and this month's period. She was done for. It was time to throw in the towel. Gale was working in the mines. He didn't have time to think about her, much less worry about her. Not that she wanted him to.

Madge dragged her feet over the checkered tile floor and into the dimly lit family room. She walked up to the coat hangers by the door and took down her tweed brown blazer. She snatched the red gloves from the pocket and pulled them on.

It was fall. The trees were turning beyond the fence. The leaves were scattering the sidewalks. The wind was picking up and dispersing cold air into the district. She pulled on matching brown boots and laced them up tight. She dropped her foot off the bench.

She didn't check her appearance. Instead, Madge grabbed dark brown and white sunglasses to shield her red puffy eyes. No one would have to know how distressed she was. Her best friends were in the Quarter Quell, doomed for arrival back.

To make things worse though was to cry over Gale. She had been for days since she figured out her condition. He had moved on from those four life changing days in the meadow. He had taught her self-confidence but now it was crumbling.

It was dinner time and the sun was slowly descending towards the horizon. She closed the side door behind her. She stood in the harsh wind for a second letting winter's looming fingers to caress and tear at the seams of her face.

She pretended that the cold didn't bother her. She pretended she wasn't alive. Madge tried to erase the things she knew and the sinking feeling her stomach. She tried. Her feet lugged. She opened the squeaky gate and out onto the street in front of her house.

Madge ignored anyone she passed. She stopped and looked in the windows of the shops. Her mouth watered for a fresh bun from the bakers but her heart pounded sadly for Peeta's optimistic face. She kept walking. She wasn't sure how she ended up here.

Her eyes wandered over the dying meadow. It would be covered with freshly fallen snow soon. She lowered her weak body into the long grass and stared up at the gray sky. She closed her eyes. The wind streamlining her had soothed whatever darkness had taken over her.

She let much needed rest come over her. "What are you doing here?" her breathing sputtered and she groaned, turning towards the setting sun. She had been so close to sleep. Her eyes protested as she opened them and peered through her tinted sunglasses.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said not sure how she trusted her voice, "aren't you supposed to be in the mines?" Madge didn't like the way she said it. It was as if she was trying to be rude. "Sorry." She said and closed her eyes again.

Her hands lay limp at her sides. She didn't dare come in contact with her stomach or any region below the rib cage. "What are you doing out here?" he asked again. She just wanted him to go away. Couldn't he tell she wanted to be alone?

"Thom. I'm sorry but I really want to be in solitude." She looked over at him finally. He had looked the same as he did two months ago. Dark stubble, gangly limbs, strong jaw, crinkled laugh lines, smiling perfected gray eyes.

"I saw you out here." He admitted. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Ha" she said deadpan. "I'm never going to be okay." She pushed herself off the ground and stormed by him.

"Gale's confused, Madge!" he called after her. "He doesn't know why you don't come round anymore. Why don't you come around anymore?" she stopped. Gale was waiting for her? She turned and looked over her shoulder.

Thom's lips were pursed into a thin line. He was serious. "What do you mean?" she had let herself take the bait.

"He comes home from the mines every day, Madge. He sits on his couch. He talks to his family. He eats dinner. He goes to bed and you never come. You never show your face. You don't care- do you?" Madge was frozen now. Frozen straight like an icicle.

"I thought he didn't care." She whispered and let her breath escape her lips. She turned back now and left Thom in the meadow. Her house was still dark and quiet when she returned. Her stomach grumbled. She dropped her gloves on the bench.

The kitchen was partially bare. Their cook didn't come in on Saturday. Madge reached up to the cupboard and grabbed out two jars. One of them peanut butter and the other jelly. She liked the clicking the glass made on the counter as she set them down.

The bread wasn't stale yet. But she wished it would be. She didn't deserve fresh bread. She didn't deserve food. She took out a butter knife and closed the drawer. She stood for a second looking at the blade. She opened the drawer again.

There were a collection of different blades and assortments of handles. She took out a butcher's knife. It was commonly used when carving ham and turkey for special occasions. She slipped off the outer covering and held the blade up to the light.

She groped at the handle. It would make a clean gash, just enough to let her bleed out on the kitchen floor. Madge shivered. How easy life was. It let her make decisions. Whether they were good or not, was her choice.

Madge moved the blade to her other hand and was about to set it down. Before it reached the counter her finger was bleeding profusely. Her lips let out a howl. She didn't dare look down at the cut. The knife fell with a crash and bounced like a fish out of water on the counter.

She didn't know what to do. Madge ran in the direction of the first floor bathroom. Her hand cupped under the finger for the rainstorm of blood. Her head got fuzzy as she looked down at the cut. She would need stitches from somebody.

There was a pounding at the side door as she reached the bathroom. Her hand was cramping from not moving and her head was aching from the odd stress of it all. She turned back then ran into the bathroom, ignoring the knocking.

She let the blood find the floor as she tore through the crowded cabinets of different medical supplies. She grabbed at a case of gaze and grabbed at some. She pressed it to her finger hoping to stop the steady stream of oozing blood.

The knocking didn't cease. She groaned at the pain and ran back into the living room. Blood trail of little droplets followed her and she had to reposition the gauze to trap it all. The closed door was a challenge and her headache was getting worse.

When it swung open she was confused to find a few peacekeepers staring down at her from between the screen door. "We wanted to make sure you got home alright." The tallest one said. She recognized him from her father's files. His name was Clause.

"Yes I'm fine." She said hiding her hands behind the door. "Thank you." She nodded and started closing the door.

"We saw you walking out in the district." One of the dark haired men said from the back.

"Well- I am perfectly alright. Really, thank you." She closed the door in their faces. She rested her back against the door and closed her eyes trying to stop her pulsating finger. There was a rasping at the door again. "GO AWAY." She screamed. "JUST GO AWAY." She tore at the door and let the tears fall as she waited to hear what the peacekeepers were going to say.

It wasn't peacekeepers though. It was Gale Hawthorne. He was in a new brown shirt and dark ratty jeans. His eyes were wide and confused. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said glancing out at the road. "I saw the peacekeepers…" he gave her a once over. "Your hand!" he pulled at the screen door and entered.

Madge was so surprised she fell back against the wall, crushing her shoulder painfully. "I cut it." She said and tried to get away from him. "Leave me alone." She pleaded. He ignored her and picked up her hand covered in gauze.

"This isn't a cut," he chuckled, "this is a horror film." She pouted. "You need stitches."

"I know." She said. "When Casper gets home tomorrow, he'll do it."

"I can do it right now." He said raising an eyebrow.

She pulled back her hand covering it with the bloody gauze, "I'll wait."

"Don't trust me?" Gale said moving closer to her.

"NO" she screamed and pushed past him. "I don't!" She tried to take off her jacket with one hand. "You… you… I" she started. "I thought you didn't care anymore." She said dropping her voice. "I thought you had moved on." She didn't dare look up at him. "I hadn't moved on." She growled. "I haven't slept in days." She didn't want to explain why. "I'm alone again." Well not really her brain screamed at her. "I don't know what to do."

Cold hands found her face and forced her to look at him. "I know. It's my fault." He nodded. "I should have come to find you. I should have invited you over. I should have let you sleep over on Saturdays. I should have done a lot of things. I just didn't know what we had. I was so lost." She searched his eyes. "I've done a lot of thinking of you underground, worrying and wondering."

"Well thanks for leaving the person you were thinking about- out of the equation." Madge desperately wanted to cover her stomach. She felt as it would expose her secret at any given moment.

"I didn't think. I thought… I thought you didn't want to be with me. It was just a summer fling thing. You don't want to be with someone from the seam, a dirty miner." Madge rolled her eyes.

"But I love dirty miners," she shrugged, "I can't get enough of them." She walked closer, brushing his coal stained cheek. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"And I can't get enough of spoiled Mayors' daughters!" He teased and picked her up, spinning her around next to the kitchen. Her stomach bottomed out. Could this maneuver hurt the baby?

"Stop, stop, stop," she cried, banging on his chest. "You're hurting me!" He put her down in an instant. Gale's eyes wide and breathing sputtered.

"I'm sorry." He said slightly confused. She pushed her hands slowly over her jacket, as if to have it unwrinkled. She knew the truth of the gesture though and it scared her. They were doomed.

"No, I'm sorry." It was so easy just to leak the secret. It only took two words but she found her newly dried mouth couldn't form the words. "I'm not feeling well." She admitted, "It's the lack of sleep." She sighed.

He pulled at her hand. "Come on." He smirked and dragged her up the stairs. She tried to stop him but her body went so willingly. It was as if her brain went numb. Her feet didn't drag. As he reached her bedroom she had given herself to him completely.

Gale left her alone on the bed, dazed and confused. "Where are you going?" she called after him and stood to look out in the hallway. He came back in carrying a large first aid kit from the linen closet. He held it up and set it in front of her. "I have to wash my hands." He left and she could hear the water running from down the hall.

"Remember when you got this out?" He smiled as he returned. She rolled her eyes. Madge remembered when she had dragged it out to clean off a cut he had gotten on the fence. Gale was teasing her as 'Nurse Madge' the whole time.

She froze slightly and hid her finger from view. "Yeah I remember. Why are you getting that out…?" she whispered and looked up at him.

"Don't you need stitches?" He smirked and brought the case over to the bed. He popped it open and rummaged through the materials inside.

"I told you it can wait until morning." She huffed at her bangs.

"Better to get it over with." He said and pulled out a container lid. He set down a small sewing needle in a white package, a bit of cotton, disinfectant, a bandage, surgical string, and further cleaning tools. She moved away from him. "Stop being a baby." He smiled and pushed against her shoulder lightly.

Madge squared her shoulders. She'd have to give birth to his baby anyway, little did he know. She held out her gauze covered hand and looked away. He probed at the cut and she narrowed her eyes. He noticed as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

She knew because he was chuckling. "Don't laugh at me." She said teary-eyed. "It's not fair."

"Sorry." He breathed. When Gale consternated it was as if he was detached from his body. His breathing slowed and his eyes glazed over. He was completely calm. Madge wasn't calm. She couldn't help but try to tear her hand from his strong grasp.

She couldn't help but curse and growl at him from inches away. She couldn't help the fact that sometimes he would smile at her discomfort. She couldn't stop the needle from piercing and dragging along the skin. Finally he let go of her hand.

It went limp in her lap. A bandage was covering the stitches and Gale got up to wash his hands again. She studied her hand then got up to retrieve her pajamas. They were resting on top her dresser. The pink plaid pants were dangling over the side and the short pink tank top was balled next to it.

She drew her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. She unlatched her pink fabric bra and pulled it off her shoulders. The water turned off down the hall. She grabbed at the loose fitting tank top and hauled it over her curls.

Her stomach mocked her at it poked out from under the end of tank top. She tugged at her jeans button and grabbed the zipper as it moved down. She shrugged off the pants just as Gale was returning.

She was in an awkward position as she was leaning forward, her butt sticking up in the air. She was taking her foot out of the grasp of the leg hole of the jeans and her eyes were wide and amused. "Sorry." She laughed and hopped around half of the room.

The article of clothing came to rest with her bra and shirt. She quickly tied her flannel pants around her middle and turned to look at Gale. He was leaning back against her headboard. An everlasting smirk and raised eyebrow plastered on his face.

He lifted up the sheets and she shook her head, giggling. She sunk into his arms and he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Undersee." He said and rested his chin on her head. "I make bad decisions." She couldn't help but snort. "What?" he laughed and she shrugged.

Gale wrapped her up in sheets and pulled at the springy curls. He talked to her until her eyes had drooped shut. She could hear him about her room, changing into pajamas he had left here a while back. Soon his warmth was enveloping her once more.

That was all it took for her to be pushed off the edge and into sleep. When she woke, Madge wasn't comfortable. Something was poking her in the back. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. She pulled a stuffed toy rabbit out from under her back.

It was soft to the touch. It's beady eyes had been pushing into her back. "Sorry, Mommy." Someone to the left of her said softly. Madge let out a scream and sprang from the bed. She was no longer in her room.

She was in a seam bedroom and there was a little girl bouncing on her bed. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were a startling gray blue like an ocean after a storm. Madge pushed herself against the wall.

She could feel another scream working up in her chest. The little girl looked extremely confused. "Daddy- I upset Mommy." The blonde said to the open doorway next to Madge. "You did?" Madge froze. Gale walked into the room with a bemused smile. He was dressed to go to the mines. A lunch pail in hand and helmet under his arm.

Madge woke up in cold sweat. Gale's eyebrows were at the top of his forehead. He had his large hand on her shoulder."You okay…?" He asked. She moved away from him and wiped her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was a… bad dream." Madge blinked down at her hands. "It was only a dream," but also near reality.

**Review! PLEASE :) I want lots of reviews! Don't be afraid to message me on here or Tumblr. Seriously- I don't bite! **

**Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING AND ALL OF THAT. **

**JJ: THANKS! I will! **

**fseventh: Thank you! It is kinda of intriguing! Perfect word for it. It was just a dream but anything is possible ;) Trying!**

**SugarCakes123: I will! I will! Thank you so much! Haha you'll just have to wait and see. I think you'll be very surprised. **

* * *

When Madge awoke for a second time, the sun was a fine line of orange. It was slowly arising from the horizon. She turned to look at Gale, his arm was draped over his eyes and his mouth was hanging open. She smiled and stretched.

Madge turned over and looked at the clock. Before she was processing the time, her stomach was churning with unsettling motion. She threw her sheets off her with force. They landed in a heap on top of Gale. She stumbled out of the bedroom with her hand clamped over her mouth.

She gripped at the bathroom door handle. She banged the door against the wall. She dropped to the floor and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Madge smacked the toilet's lid up and heaved over the bowl.

Madge couldn't focus on the bangs covering her eyes. She could only feel the painful burn in her throat and the constriction in her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Her hands slipped against the white porcelain.

"Madge?" A sleepy Gale asked from the doorway. She leaned forward again, gagging and crying. She squeezed her eyes shut. His hands were warm as they pulled her hair back from her face. His knees cracked as he squatted behind her. He kneaded his thumbs into her shoulders.

"Shhh. You're okay." He said as she retched into the toilet bowl again. She wanted to scream at him. He would feel worse once she told him the news. She finally sat back, breathing coming easy out from her mouth and nose. Gale flushed and closed the lid. "You alright there?" He asked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm," pregnant. It would be so easy for her to spill. "I'm," pregnant. Her mouth stuttered and she took a deep calming breath. "I'm fine." Gale nodded. "I have to get going. Mines open in an hour. Don't do too much today, take it easy. Make sure you catch up with the sleep you have missed." She made a face, "Madge," he laughed.

"Fine, fine." She sighed and got up, balancing herself on the sink counter. She slid against the wood floor back into her bedroom. Gale came up behind her and pulled at a curl. "Go to work." She smiled and turned looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes and left. She went to the top of the stairs and waited until she heard the door click closed. She walked slowly back into her room. The walls screamed out to her. Pleading for her to do something useful with herself.

Madge couldn't think of anything easier then covering her head with sheets and blocking out the world. She slid between the cool sheets and curled into her knees. The pillows loomed behind her. Madge decided the easiest way to off herself would be face down.

Suffocation. That would be the fastest way out of this pregnancy. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. Death scared even the strongest people and Madge wasn't strong. She was weak and careless. This pregnancy was something she would have to get used to.

But she wasn't getting used to it right now. She wrapped herself in sheets and covered her eyes from the sun outside. Madge didn't get up when her father and mother returned from their weekly doctor exams.

She didn't answer her father when he asked if she was okay. She did not come down stairs when the food was put on the table. She chose to not do anything. Nothing but bask in the solid misery that was her present life.

"Madge, are you ill?" her father asked sternly from the side of her bed.

"No," she replied.

"So are you getting up?" He wondered.

"No." She groaned into her arm, "Just leave me alone for once."

"Is it because of that boy?" He asked timidly, "Believe me Madge; he did not deserve your heart…"

"It's not Gale, Daddy." She sighed, it wasn't all about Gale. "It's just that I haven't been sleeping. I'll be fine." It was an easy lie to tell. Mr. Undersee's feet shifted and wandered out of her room, pulling the door behind him.

In the morning, Madge pulled herself out of bed. She pulled on green Capri's and a navy cardigan and white tank top. She tried to curl her hair but it turned out oddly layered. She pulled it back into a ponytail. She shuffled out of her room.

"You look terrible." Casper said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for your support." She said lamely and pulled out a bowl.

"The bags under your eyes are enough. The hair, the chewed nails, the scaly elbows, the super chapped lips. Madge you don't normally look like this. What has gotten into you?" _What has gotten into me? _She wanted to scream.

"I'm tired." She muttered and opened a box of oatmeal; she poured in the oats and water and turned on the stove.

"I guess." He said, his bushy gray eyebrows flying to the top of his forehead. He patted her hand, "let me."

"I only have two days left anyway." Madge sighed. He nodded.

"Yes, that is true." He said and stirred the oatmeal. She sat at the table and poked at the oatmeal with her spoon. She stirred and scooped it up and dropped it. "Are you going to eat?" Casper asked, puzzled.

Madge took a bite, then another, and another. She placed her bowl in the sink and excused herself upstairs. She brushed her teeth slowly, feeling the bristles scratch over her teeth and gums. She spit into the sink and turned on the water.

She looked up at herself. Madge knew in her heart she didn't look like herself. She looked down at her father's razor. She could easily sit on the floor as slit her throat. She could bleed out and have Casper find her in ten minutes.

She left the bathroom. Casper looked up from cleaning her dishes but she ignored him. Instead, she slipped on shoes, picked up her school bags and opened the door. She sucked in a breath and walked out. The wind numbed her cheeks.

It was a good feeling, the harsh chap of her lips as she dragged her feet over the sidewalks of town. Everything was dull around her. She felt in tune to the gray skies and the bland everything. The school was even gray. She pulled open the door.

Her classmates were filing in with her, carrying books and bags others dragging in lunch pails and pads of paper. Madge ignored everyone by keeping her eyes locked with her feet. She wandered into her quiet classroom and headed for the back.

It wasn't where she usually sat but today she didn't feel about learning or asking questions. She leaned back in her chair, soaking up the cold classroom and the hair rising on her arms. As the bell came closer, she started getting looks.

Her classmates were sure to be wondering why _Madge Undersee_ was sitting in the far back of the class. She wasn't even sitting by the window. She ignored their looks and got out her notebook. Neat curly handwriting filled each page.

She started sketching the room from her dream. The blank white walls. The vacant dusty window to the right of the mattress lying on the ground. A white sheet covered the mattress and two lumpy pillows were placed against the far wall.

A crack went up along the wall directly above the left side pillow. There was a plain dresser stuffed into a corner on the front wall next to the doorway. She shaded in shadows and looked over her drawing. It was eerily familiar.

"Listen up." The teacher started and Madge shut her journal completely, hoping she could let her mind waver to Panem and the Quarter Quell. Instead she blinked up at the clock, her hand resting on her cheek. Her eyes drooped.

The bell rang and she hopped up, eager to go to her art class. She couldn't focus there either. Madge was watching her classmates work the pottery wheel with little or no effort. Her eyes drooped and she gazed up at the clock.

The bell rang. She pushed her chair back. Madge walked from the room into the bustling hallway. She walked into government. The teacher's voice boomed loudly and echoed around the empty walls. Her eyes were wide starring down the blank chalkboard. Then up at the clock.

She dragged her feet back when the bell rang through the room. Her book bag was heavy and her back was getting tired. She moved through the halls like a ghost. Her eyes dropped to her feet. She talked to no one. The Quell was on in the next class. Madge covered her ears and fell asleep.

The bell rang. She didn't know how long she could last. Her knees shook. She tried to push the door open but it was heavy. The boy behind her held it open for her. All she could do was nod. He sat next to her in the back of the classroom. She ignored him. He tapped his pencil on his note pad.

Madge hated study hall. No one talked, no one coughed, and no one sneezed or wheezed. It was just quiet. Now the boy next to her was pounding away on his paper, causing a disturbance. Yet, it seemed only Madge noticed. She looked over at him.

The boy sitting next to her was Rory. She sputtered and her chair moved back with a slight screech. The whole room turned to look at her. She glared down at her shoes. Rory smirked. She tore his pad of paper out of his hands.

_What are you doing here? _She wrote quickly and tapped it until he took it from her.

_Same as you "studying" _He wrote and wiggled his eyebrows with finger air quotations.

_Uphold the peace _She sighed and covered her head, lying down on the table. Rory tapped on her head with his pencil.

_Make me. _

_Just leave me alone. _She rolled her eyes and pushed the pencil off the table. Rory bent to pick it up.

_What's wrong with you? You always tease me. _

_I don't feel like it today. _He left it at that. Rory stuck the pencil behind his ear and sat back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. Madge felt bad but she would never admit it. Soon he would think different of her.

The bell rang. She looked into the classroom of her next class. She walked by and out the front doors of the school. Madge dodged the busy stores and cut back by the fence. She stopped and turned to look up at it. She wished that it were on. That way all it would take is her body pressing against a fence.

She sigh and kept walking. She unlocked the door with her key and turned the doorknob slowly. She pushed the door open with little effort until it reached the point of almost squeaking. She slipped inside and shut the door with a light tap.

She turned bit by bit, trying not to disturb the house. "What do you think you're doing?" Casper asked once they made eye contact. "I do believe school is still in session." He said checking his pocket watch. She groaned.

"I couldn't stand it anymore. It was dragging on. I _had _to get out of there, really." She said making a face and pleading. He rolled his eyes.

"I do think you could have made it through four more hours." He said and raised an eyebrow. She groaned for a second time. "But I will call you out and won't say a word to your father." She let out a breath.

"Thank you Casp." She beamed and kept walking. When he disappeared into the kitchen she turned off the smile. Her eyes dulled, her limbs pained. She looked up the stairs. She would probably hurt herself enough on stairs to have a miscarriage.

She took the stairs gradually. She hesitated outside her room then pressed the door open. It was cool. Her bed looked welcoming as did the little couch in the corner. Her feet pivoted to both. She sunk into the bed sheets and closed her eyes.

Her father asked her to come to dinner. She thought about refusing. Instead, her feet touched the ground. Her head spun from being in bed for so long. She stood up and wobbled. Her father was waiting. He was reading through a file or two that were scattered in front of him.

The dining room table looked polished. What a waste for such a small family, her heart realized. She sat down across from him and waited for him to acknowledge her. He did not. Madge looked down at her table serving then back up.

He did not look up. She folded her napkin out on her lap. He did not look up. She moved her silver wear closer to her. He did not look up. Their steaks came out juicy and warm. Filling the air with a hopeful aroma. He nodded at Casper.

She looked only at her father. After ten minutes of shoveling food into her mouth to get him to look up at her, she was out of ideas. She screwed up her face in several different forms. She paused on the longest most frightening one.

"You're face will freeze like that." He said looking up from his paperwork. He smiled, "wouldn't want that for graduation, right?" He asked and looked back down at the files. She glared and huffed. He went back to ignoring her.

"I'm pregnant." She said. The words cutting the air like a machete. He looked up, startled.

"Don't joke, Margaret. If you want my attention use a name or clear your throat." She left it float in the air. She could almost see the lines floating through his brain and out his nose and repeat. She wanted to smirk at the success and hide at the same time.

"Father," she sighed, "I am really pregnant." She said and looked down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Is it the minor's?" his worn-out voice wondered. She nodded but realized he wasn't looking at her directly.

"Yes." She said and her voice cracked.

"Does he know?" The Mayor looked up, surprisingly calm and even tempered. Madge shook her head."I didn't think so." He rubbed his temple. "I guessed something was up. You've been acting strange." She raised an eyebrow. She picked at the last bit of steak on her plate. "I'll set up a doctor's appointment as soon as possible."

"Why?" Madge wondered, starting to laugh awkwardly.

"To take care of it." Her father took another bite of steak and looked down at the files once more. Madge sat stock still. This is what she wanted. He turned pages, he chewed, he turned pages, and he wiped his face.

"No." She said. Madge wasn't sure what came over her. "No. I don't want to do that." Mayor Undersee looked up, amazed.

"No?" He said turning his head to the side.

"I… don't think that's humane." Madge admitted. It's one thing if it's an accident. It's a whole other situation if someone is ripping it out of you. "It's my mistake. I get to make my own decisions about it." Her father opened his mouth to disagree.

"Madge…" he said clearly confused.

"This is what I want. It's my fault." He went back to ignoring her. "I want you to agree with me." He didn't answer. Madge stood up straight, waiting for him to reply. Finally he closed up the files and placed them under his arm.

He scooted away from the table and made his way to her. He leaned down and kissed her wrinkled forehead, "you are so brave." He said and touched her shoulder. "So brave." He left her in the dining room.

Madge sat there dumbfounded. She had expected a fight. A brawl. He was supposed to strike her. She was supposed to fall and have a miscarriage. This was supposed to go to plan. The way she had mapped it out in her mind. She pushed back her chair and waited from him to come back.

"Leave it." Casper said from somewhere behind her. She looked back at him her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"What did I do?" She whispered, "He was supposed to be mad. He was supposed to force me into abortion. He was supposed to be a father. I thought he _hated _Gale."

"You would be surprised, Madge." Casper said folding his hands. "You're father cares about your decisions very much. Since you're practically an adult I think you should be able to make mistakes and learn from them." Madge glared.

"So what do you think of me then?" she asked, "Well?" she pressed. "You usually call me out. Go on." She let the tears fall now. "Tell me." She hissed. Madge stood up waiting for his lips to move. He turned and left the room.

He came back out with a large glass of water. He forced it into her hands, "I suggest that you get some sleep." He nodded towards the stairs. Madge watched him glide back into the kitchen.

She looked down at the glass. Madge left the glass on the table and pounded her way up the stairs. She opened the bathroom door and slammed it shut behind her. She paced back and forth in front of the small mirror. Maybe she should have taken her father's offer.

She turned on the water until the cold water numbed her finger. She splashed her face until she could no longer stand the feel of the burn against her cheeks. The turned the knob back to off. She looked up at the water dripping down her face.

Her fingers pulled at the matted hair sticking her face. Her mascara ran down under her eyes making the dark circles grow darker. Her nose ran. Her eyes were almost bloodshot from crying through the cold water. Her cheeks were a deep red.

She left the bathroom after wiping her face clean and brushing her teeth. Her feet were heavy as they pulled her into her room. Like a drone, Madge took off her clothes mechanically. She tied on her pajamas. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror.

Madge turned and looked at her stomach. Her fingers traced over her abdomen looking for any sign of life. The realization made her skin crawl. She would be able to feel the thing growing inside her. She would be able to see the skin bulge with life.

She turned away from the mirror and climbed into bed. She starred up at the blank ceiling. She waited for sleep to come. She prayed for sleep to come. She forced her eyes closed. She tried to slow her breathing. She tried but Madge could not go to sleep.

* * *

**Review please! I want to hear what you have to say! Anyone surprised she told her Dad first instead of Gale? I was. I seriously was like: why did I write that. But I liked it so I went with it. Okay I'm done babbling. REVIEW. Seriously :) I will love you forever. Or you can message me... either on here or on my Tumblr: ministryofoswin. K BYE. **

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so impatient! :)**

* * *

**Sugarcakes: Fantastic! Thank you! **

**Emme: Thank you! **

**Chlollie: I'm glad you were surprised! Yeah Rory and Madge are going to be tight. Don't worry about back story- I'll get there. **

**JJ: Yes, Mayor Undersee's reaction even surprised me but I thought I would change it up from the other stories I have read. **

* * *

Madge threw back the covers and went back down to the kitchen. Casper had his back turned as he sat at the kitchen table. He was gripping at a blue mug with a wrinkled hand; the other was resting against his forehead in anguish. She froze in the doorway, watching him.

He turned to leave. That's when they made eye contact. Casper glanced at the time. "Come on." He said and pulled at her arm, "let's get you to bed." They didn't say a word. They walked up the stairs slowly as if to savior their time together.

Madge crawled back into a bed like a child. Casper smiled sadly and tugged the sheets up under her chin. She opened her mouth to say something. He shook his head, cutting her off. He stroked her cheek fatherly and left, turning off the light, and closing the door behind him.

She lay there thinking about her decisions. Was it alright that she was keeping the baby? This is the best decision. She felt the tears pooling under her eyelids. She blinked and they poured down. Madge curled up, gripping at her shaking knees.

Madge woke up with a headache. She untangled herself from the sheets and rolled out onto the floor. The sun was rising and peering into her bedroom, illuminating the walls and furniture. She wished she could disappear into a shadow. Become completely nonexistent.

She stood in front of her dresser. Today her graduating class would walk across a wooden board. It symbolized the misery that the next life held. Marriage, children, the stress of the games, surviving winters and famine. The list was endless.

It was almost funny. She had been so excited for graduation, moving to the Capitol, moving on with her life. Now she knew she would only be here. In a seam house. Screaming children running around. The worry of putting food on the table. The dangers were there.

She moved her to her closet. She imagined a door stuffed behind the expensive dresses that would let her escape this life. This life that was being forced her into her hands. Would he still love her if she weren't beautiful? Would he be there in the middle of a storm when her eyes were enlightened by the strikes?

Would he? Madge broke down. She got down on her hands and knees and covered her eyes. Her breathing was worn out as she cried softly. He would never forgive her. Before Katniss left for the Quell, she had told Madge that Gale had told her he didn't want to have kids in this district.

That meant he didn't want to have kids at all. She cried harder. She tried to cry all her woes out of her body. She cried until she was a shell. Her legs shook as she pushed herself up. Madge grabbed a hanger and shook a navy dress off it.

It had a lace collar and lace buttons running down the bodice. There was a matching lace sash that synched the dress around the middle, the skirt pooling around her knees. Madge curled her hair and made her make-up like normally.

She stuck a large clip into her hair, exposing one pierced ear with a bumblebee earring stuck in it. She walked down the stairs emotionlessly. "Oh Madge." Her father beamed and grabbed at her arms, turning her back and forth. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy." She plastered a smile on but she could feel the corners shaking from the fakeness of it all.

"Congratulations." He nodded. She forced herself not to roll her eyes. This whole thing felt wrong.

"Yes, nice job, Madge." Casper said to the right of her father.

"Thank you, Casper." She said and smiled genuinely. They both went with her to the ceremony. Madge felt like reaching out to take her father's hand, like they were on their way to the first day of school. She could only wish that were the way things were.

Her class was scattered everywhere. Parents attached themselves to their embarrassed children. The podium was looming over the crowd like a vulture circling their food. They would probably ask her to say something. She smiled at her 'friends.'

She joked with the good looking town boys, who guessed they had a chance. Their parents' lips turned up at the sight of her as they pushed their boys near her, urging encouraging words. It was so fake. Madge felt a steady hand press into the small of her back.

She turned and had to look up. Gale had dressed up in nice slacks and a dark black shirt, his hair was combed and tousled. She rolled her eyes and smirked, "couldn't help yourself?" she asked.

"Don't want anyone reciting proposals in their mind." He murmured under his breaths. She shivered. No, certainly not.

"Please." She snorted and escaped his grasp. She wandered to her seat, on a narrow wooden bench probably used for the first graduation at the school. She sighed as her butt touched hard wood. Everyone walked across the plank one by one.

Their names were called mechanically. The drone of their names meant nothing to anyone but their parents. They asked Madge to stay back to say a few words. Her head hummed painfully. She couldn't come up with anything.

They pulled her up to the podium. She cleared her throat. Madge made eye contact with her father. Then she glanced at Casper but her eyes glued on Gale. He was beaming in the back row. His hands were clasped in between his parted legs.

"I was thinking about the benches." Madge started. "How they're withering away underneath us." She said and turned her head slightly. "That's us." She said after a small pause. Her classmates turned to raise eyebrows at each other. Thom snorted from where he was leaning against Bristel by the fence.

"We're not going to last forever." She continued. "Here we are graduating from school- something that hardly counts in this district." People nodded and she smiled slightly. "We'll move on. We'll just become faces. Faces that move around the district. Like pieces to a game."

More nods. "What do we do?" She whispered. "We create distractions for ourselves. We get houses to poke around in. We have children… to…" her voice choked up and Gale got the worry line in his brow. "To distract ourselves from the truth of our boring and hard lives."

"I like to think that we won't be like this. Won't be plain faced but I can't help but face the fact that we're already are. We grew up in either the town or seam. That's all we will ever know. Unless of course you're like Gale and I." Everyone turned to look at the tall lanky boy starring up at her.

His jaw had dropped since she said his name. His ears were bright red. She looked at her father. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed: 'say it.' She closed her eyes. This would save the awkwardness of a one on one conversation and the rumors flying around town.

"If you're Gale and I." She started. "You know we're destined to be something different. Something more complex. Our lives together are a challenge. I mean we're already expecting a baby come summer." Voices arose and her class's eyes widened. Parent's looked at Mayor Undersee.

Madge looked at her father as well. He had a calm smile on his face. Like he was proud. Madge rolled her eyes. Families were too hard for her to figure out. She turned to look at Gale's reaction. Yet, he was gone. Thom's eyes had bulged out of his head and Bristel had covered her mouth.

She guessed her speech was over. Parents were outraged that their sons would have to put their sights on Delly Cartwright. Madge wore her smirk gladly as she worked her way through the crowd. Thom held out a hand and spun her around.

"Watch it!" Bristel cried as she pulled Madge away from him.

"What happened to Gale?" Madge wondered to the both of them before a fight broke out.

"He disappeared. I think he's going to the woods. You better not go looking for him." Thom said, seriously. "I think he's upset that you didn't tell him personally that he was expecting a baby."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." Madge admitted to the both of them. "I've been killing myself over my condition for two months."

"Well…" Thom said rocking back on his heels, "one thing is for sure." He was smirking now. "I know what you and Gale were up to when you vanished to the meadow." Both Bristel and Madge hit Thom's chest, knocking him back towards the fence.

Madge was tugged back by her father. He smiled slightly. "Have to go." She said to the two of them, "Talk to you later." She shuffled after her father and her butler. She looked back at the woods hoping to see Gale. All she saw were trees.

She sat at her mother's side. She had awoken when they had arrived home. Madge leaned down and touched her forehead with her mother's frail one. Her daughter took her hand and rubbed a thumb over the bony fingers. "I'm pregnant, with Gale's baby." She said.

Her mother just stared blankly. "I know." Madge laughed, "I didn't expect this to happen either." Her mother blinked a few times.

"No certainly not." Her mother whispered. Madge let the tears fall from her eyes. "Hey…" her mother sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Mom." She cried and wiped under her eyes. "I'm so confused."

"I know." Her mother said softly. "Everyone is when they're forced into something." Madge watched her nod off. She distributed the morphine for peaceful sleep and slipped into her room down the hall. She curled up by the window, waiting for Gale to be coming up the path to the house.

She stretched out and looked down at her stomach. She ran a gentle finger over her abdomen and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes the sky was dark and stars were twinkling. Her eyes blinked a few times trying to figure out how she could have slept all day.

She looked over at the clock, then over at the pounding of her door. "Come in," her voice grumbled. Her father looked into her room.

"Do you want some tomato soup and a grilled cheese?" She smiled and got off her couch, following him out of the room and down the stairs. "Just take a seat." He said patting her shoulder. She did and he placed the plate and bowl in front of her.

As she chewed her sandwich she asked, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Don't chew with your mouth open." He smiled and she closed her mouth and wiped at the corners with her napkin. "It's what you said." The Mayor said pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's your mistake, you should take responsibility." She turned her head, confused.

"I was so surprised by your response." He admitted. "I was so proud." He shrugged, "plus I'm getting to be a grandfather early and I'll be able to live through my grandson or daughter growing up."

"But in the wrong environment!" She squealed. "Dad! It's Gale's baby. I'm not leaving him out of this equation. I need him here with me."

"Where is he now?" The Mayor asked, glaring. "I don't see him kneeling beside you wondering what he can do for you, what he could get for you, if you're hungry or cold. He isn't here supporting you. He left."

"No… he was frightened. Like I was when I realized that my life was crashing down around me." She said. "He'll be here." It sounded more like she was convincing herself. "He loves me."

"I thought he was using you." Her father said raising an eyebrow. "Don't you feel the same?"

"No!" She screamed, "Of course not. What we have is something unfathomable. We're like something out of a storybook or fairytale." She was pleading now. "You just haven't seen us together enough."

"You were only together for a short time while Gale was emotionally compromised with Katniss going back into the games. To her death." Madge banged her hand against the table and stood up.

"If you can't respect Gale and I's relationship…" She hissed.

"What are you going to take away from me?" He wondered. She growled and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I can't deal with all this stress." She screamed and pulled on her curls. "I want this all to be over!"

"Should have thought about this before you…" Her father started but she held up a finger.

"Don't talk to me." She said. "I can't talk to you right now." She left the table and walked up the stairs. Her head was pounding. She turned on the faucet of the bathtub and watched the water pound into the bottom of the tub.

The water pushed to the length of the tub and started rising. Madge pulled at her dress, heaved the dress over her head and let it sink to a heap on the floor. She tied her hair up away from the lapping water and stunk a foot over the side of the tub.

It was warm as it crawled up her leg. She held onto the sides of the tub as she brought over her other leg. She placed it into the water and instantly relaxed. Madge turned towards the faucet and lowered herself into the liquid.

She turned off the tap and listened to the water crash against the porcelain sides. She let her hands smooth over the surface back and forth and she centered her thoughts around her breathing. "Madge, I'm sorry." Her father said against the closed door.

Madge ignored him. It would be easy to die here too. She could slip into the water. Her lungs would call out and protest but she knew it would be over fast. The ongoing water would build up and flow off the sides of the tub.

The buildup would rush into the hall and alert her father and Casper that something was wrong. A maid would find her. The blonde strands would be floating on the surface. Like a halo around her pale lifeless face. Someone contact Gale.

She didn't know if he would be devastated but he would feel responsible. That emotion would be enough for her to pass over to the next life. Madge turned off the water and sat up, her back arching. Goosebumps arose on her arms as her shoulders began to get cold from being exposed to the air.

Madge leaned back and sunk further down into the water. Her toes poked at the end of the bath. She closed her eyes and set her head on the back of the bathtub, looking up at the blank ceiling. Madge dozed off as the water overcame her completely.

She woke up and climbed out of the tub. Her towel was wrapped around her the second she was out. She shivered as she bounced on the bathmat. She reached into the water to pull the drain. The water gurgled as it fought to go down the drain at the same time.

Her teeth chattered as she stared at the closed door in front of her. Finally, she took a hold of the towel and propped a foot up on the lid of the toilet. She wiped her leg up and down with the red towel. She dropped her foot back at her side.

Then propped up her other leg on the toilet seat and twisted the towel around it. As soon as she could feel the scratch of the skin against towel, Madge knew she was dry. She wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. She turned out the light.

The house was quiet. That meant everyone was in bed. She snuck out and around the corner to her room. She closed the door and turned on the lights. Madge walked up to the dresser and dropped her towel on the floor. Her hand reached out and pulled open the first drawer.

Instead of grabbing her pajamas, Madge took out clean underwear and slipped them on. She clasped the bra around her and dug through the drawers for clothes. She buttoned up dark colored jeans and tugged on an off-white sweater.

Her feet slid over the surface of her bedroom over to her closet. She took out a jean jacket and a knit dark green hat. She pulled it over her hair and ran around the room looking for dark boots. She laced up ankle high shoes and looked over at the window.

She turned out the light and ruffled the sheets like she was getting into bed. In truth, she was arranging her extra pillows into a person-like shape. Next, Madge opened the windows. She had this escape route in the back of her mind. She had done it enough for it to be second nature.

But now, Madge didn't trust herself. She climbed out the window and touched down on the roof. She closed the window behind her and crawled over to the lattice climbing up the side of the house. She looked down.

Her hands started to sweat as she reached out to take a hold of the wood. Her foot timidly launched off the room in search of a sturdy crevice. Finally, she was moved onto the lattice completely. Her heavy breathing tickled her hand as she climbed down the house.

She watched her feet fit into the holes of the lattice and her hands strong grasp on every piece of wood until she was safely on the ground. She brushed her hands off on her thighs and glanced around. In the dark, the streets were empty.

She cut across her yard and climbed over the fence. She glanced around again. Madge walked back behind the shops and kept to the shadows like she had done before. Her breathing was fast and her hands were balled up into tense fists.

As she swerved through the town's houses, she could see the outline of the seam. She picked up the pace until she was in the middle of it, checking doorways and windows, trying to stay back in the shadows.

She could never tell which one was his in the dark. Finally she came to the right place; she slowed down and checked her surroundings until she knocked on the door. She leaned against the wall, praying that someone heard her.

She wasn't turning back now. The door slowly creaked open and Rory poked his head out. "Thank goodness." Madge whispered and pushed past him into the house. Her heart was racing.

"Nice to see you too…" Rory laughed and checked outside once more.

"Hi Rory." She said and wiped her brow.

"He's not home yet." Rory whispered, "I've been waiting. He hasn't come home yet." Madge bit her lip, that wasn't like Gale. He didn't usually spend the night in the woods, or so Madge thought. "No, he's never really done this before." Rory said, reading her thoughts.

"Do you mind if…?" Madge started.

"Madge. I don't, my mom doesn't." He said exhausted. "I'll get you a blanket." Madge's hands were still sweating. "Is it true then?" Rory whispered when he brought back the blanket.

"Yeah." Madge said quietly.

"Are you scared?" Rory continued.

"Yeah." Madge said and blinked back tears.

"You'll be okay." Rory said awkwardly. "You know… after Gale comes back."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Keep reviewing please! :D **

**Erin**


	4. Back Story Day 1

**GoChlollie asked for a backstory. So I am currently writing all four days. This is the first day. So yeah enjoy. **

**SugarCakes123: That was an awesome review. I agree like 101%. I can't for you to know how it all goes done. I love writing Madge's outfits- she has a lot of them. **

**NurseKelly: Yeah too bad I'm putting like 4 chapters between that part. **

**for-prim: Thank you! I know- I don't think you really hear from Gale's mind but he certainly explains himself. Thank you, I love writing Madge. You can kind of make her anyway you want since there isn't much dialogue for her and what not :) I love Madge's outfits! **

* * *

Day 1

"Madge, stop fidgeting. I'll be fine." Katniss said, setting her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"I know you will. That's not… what's wrong with me." Madge bit her lip. "I'minlovewithGale." She said in a rush, "I know we haven't gotten on or anything." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wait what did you say?" Katniss said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in love with Gale…" Madge said studying the back of her hands.

"Since when?" Katniss cried and leaned back on her back step.

"Since forever." Madge said dreamily. Katniss snorted.

"Okay…" Katniss said, "Thanks for sharing?" She said and turned her head to the side.

"Well… you guys were like a thing." Madge said quietly.

"We were never a _thing_." Katniss laughed. "Ever. I think he wanted to be but it never happened because of Peeta."

"Right… so he's still in love with you." Madge stood up and brushed out her red dress. "I don't have a chance and I certainly don't want to be his second choice. Bye Katniss." Her friend reached out and took her by the wrist.

"Look, just tell Gale." Katniss said awkwardly, "I think he would like to know that."

"Please… Gale? He openly despises me." Madge sighed and shrunk back down next to Katniss.

"I don't think he actually hates you. I think he doesn't like how you're so privileged."

"I was born into that. It wasn't a choice." Madge groaned and covered her hat covered head. The extra large white sunhat was pressed down by the weight of her arms.

"Don't worry about it." Katniss sighed. "I think Gale will come around. He'll need a friend while I'm gone." She made it sound like she wasn't coming back.

"He has friends, Kat. He also has brothers." Madge shook her head. "I'm going home now." She smiled and sat up, collecting her shoes. She slipped on the white sandals and walked around the side of the house. She waved to Katniss and kept walking.

"So you're in love with me?" She let out a shriek and fell backwards into the bushes. "Jeez sorry, Undersee. I didn't mean to scare you." Gale reached out and took her hand, pulling her up next to him. She pulled her hat over her eyes and kept walking. "Hey, where are you going?" He called after her and ran besides her.

"Home." She said curtly and turned away from him.

"I heard you two talking." He smirked.

"Leave me alone, Gale." She grumbled and walked faster. Gale extended his strides.

"No I don't think I will." He smirked. "Lovely weather we're having isn't it?"

"Gale…" she sighed and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Not a cloud in the sky." He continued to tease. Madge stopped and let him plow into her. "Undersee." He laughed and turned her to face him.

"Why?" She glared. "You're trying to embarrass me." She said stabbing him with a finger.

"No…" he smiled. "I'm actually not." She glared up at him and put her hands on her hips. He was wearing a plaid light blue shirt and long dark green pants. "Your lips match your dress." He said as she checked him out.

"So you're looking at my lips?" She grinned and moved past him in the direction of her house.

"I was." He laughed and ran after her, nipping at her heels.

"And why were you looking at my lips?" She blushed.

"I was going to kiss you." He whispered in her ear. She walked faster.

"You were not!" She cried and tried to hide further under her hat. She ran into town and looked around the square. People were starting to notice them.

"I was too!" He challenged and ran up in front of her. He tried to stop her with a bear hug but she ran out from his grasp and behind the shops.

"Gale Hawthorne, go home." She squealed and checked behind her. He wasn't there. She skidded to a stop and looked around.

"I don't think you want me to go home." He said and she turned around, looking for him. "I think you like this attention." She smashed her lips together and turned in a circle trying to figure out where he had placed himself.

"I don't like attention Gale, that's why I don't have friends." She sighed and started tapping her foot.

"You have plenty of friends." He snarled.

"They're not really my friends." She snarled back.

"Oh really?" He growled.

"I do think you're referring to the men that follow me around. Like lost puppies." She said and looked over her shoulder, "And we both know their mothers are forcing them." His hands found her waist and it took all her effort to not scream.

"My mother isn't forcing me onto you." He whispered and pulled back her hat. He tugged on her messy braid.

"No, she isn't but you aren't even interested." Madge said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not interested?" He smirked and leaned down running his lips along her neck.

"No." She whispered. "Besides, I'm only a second choice if you do."

"What is this about second choices?" He mumbled. "What if I never really had a first choice? Katniss didn't even pay attention to me in that way."

"But I saw you." She said and pulled away, taking her hat back. "I saw you two _together_. Kissing." Gale made a face.

"When did we even… oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was frustrated." He admitted.

"Frustrated. Right. Okay." Madge pulled on her hat and licked her lips. "I'm going to go now." She said and moved around him. He didn't follow right away and she let her shoulders relax.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he ran up to her. She groaned.

"I'm sure you are, but for what? What are you sorry for?" She said and looked over at him. "You don't _have_ to love me back for goodness sakes."

"So you do love me!" Gale grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"No, no, no." She cried and she pushed on his chest. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't now." He winked. She groaned again. She ran the rest of the way home, checking behind her. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she was in the clear. Her breathing caught up with her and she was able to relax.

Casper was putting food on the table. "Hello Madge." He grinned, "Did you have a nice time with Katniss?"

"I did until Gale Hawthorne showed his face." She grumbled.

"Was he picking at you again?" Casper said and frowned.

"You could say that." He put a pork chop down on her plate and she stabbed it with her knife and fork. The two left it at that. Madge's father came down the stair and he smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you, Casper. The dinner looks delectable." Mayor Undersee talked about his upcoming meetings and the Quell. He droned on and on to Madge who sat quietly. Her job was to nod and add in meaningful, intelligent things. It was a hard task.

"They're going in with Finnick Odair. He's a good looking chap." Her father said waving his fork.

"He is, father." Madge nodded and placed a piece of meat and potato into her mouth.

"When it's all over maybe he'll make it out." Madge nodded. "He is young." Madge nodded again. "I could arrange something maybe."

"No father, you know what Finnick does for the Capitol. He also has a victor in four. No, it could never be done." She watched him saw at a new pork chop.

"No, I suppose not." There came a knock at the side door. "I wonder who that could be." Her father said looking up.

"I'll get it for you, Sir." Casper said and left the room. The two strained to hear who was present. "I am terribly sorry but Ms. Undersee is not available right now." Her father raised his eyebrows and smirked looking back down at his meat. "She is in the middle of dinner. Would you like me to bring these to her?"

The door closed and the Mayor let out a cough, Madge knew it was laughter. "Who was it, Casper?" He called. Casper came from the kitchen. He was holding a nice glass vase full of fresh flowers. "Oh how nice." The Mayor said gesturing towards the table.

"These are from Mr. Hawthorne, Sir." Madge went pale.

"Who?" The Mayor asked looking straight at his daughter.

"Nobody, Daddy. He's… Katniss' cousin."

"Ah. Yes. The sturdy seam boy. He's certainly good looking." Madge rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to set me up with everyone, Father." She laughed. Dinner was slow after that. She was excused to shower. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat.

"Madge." Casper knocked at the door, "The Hawthorne boy is back. He's insisting on taking you out to see the stars." Madge groaned.

"Tell him I'm in the shower and cannot be disturbed." She stepped in and pulled the curtain.

"If that is what you want." Casper called back and left. Madge relaxed under the pelting water. Her brain stopped thinking and she just stood there. "Madge?" She restrained herself from groaning.

"Is he gone?" She called over the water.

"Unfortunately not. He's waiting in the living room." Madge gasped.

"Is he alone?" She called.

"Your father is in bed, no worry."

Madge sighed, "Can't you just send him away?"

"He really is persistent, my dear."

"Fine!" She growled, "I'll be out soon."

"Alright. I will tell him." Madge kicked water and crossed her arms. She pouted as the water ran through her curls and down the curve of her back. This was a disaster. She plastered shampoo and conditioner into her tangled hair and washed it out after a couple minutes.

Finally she knew it was time to get out of the shower. She turned off the shower head and pulled the drain. She stood over the hole and watched the water fall into the void. She bit her lip. Madge climbed from the tub and started to shake in the cool air around her.

She collected her towel and ran into the hall, sliding on the smooth surface. Her room was bright and illuminated. She pulled open her drawers and took out a plaid skirt. She unfolded a lace white blouse and tugged it over her head.

Her wet hair was dragged up in a messy bun on the top of her head. To make it look presentable Madge took out a pink ribbon and made a bow on the front of the bun. She put in small gold earrings and hiking boots and ran down stairs.

Gale was wearing the same outfit as earlier. He looked almost out of place on the vintage sofa. When she made her appearance he smiled. "Glad you didn't continue to send me away."

"Maybe I'm here to tell you to go home." She said and raised an eyebrow.

"No, you wouldn't come down all dressed and ready to go." He stood up and loomed over her. "And you are ready." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back, Casper."

"Have fun, take your time!" Casper said from cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"Oh we will!" Gale called over his shoulder and snickered at Madge's surprised face. The air was brisk but nothing the two of them couldn't handle. Gale placed his large hand on her lower back and pushed her forward.

"Where are we going?" She asked and pulled away from his hand.

"The Meadow." She turned her head to one side. "To stargaze." Gale said as if it were obvious.

"Right…" She said.

"I know you want nothing to do with me since you think you're only a second choice." He said and pulled her close to him. "I just want you to know. No one has ever said that they loved me." Madge stood there blinking up at him.

"Not even your mother?" She whispered.

"Okay- I meant other girls." He laughed. The serious moment was gone. She sighed and they kept walking.

"I'm not sure why I told her." Madge said.

"I do, you said it was because you thought we had a thing before her and Mellark."

"I guess so…" Madge said absentmindedly.

"Was that not really why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think I wanted it off my chest. I didn't want the burden of carrying it around under my skin."

"You could have told me." Gale said.

"No I couldn't have! Every chance you got you would find some way to look down on me and make me feel bad about myself. Every chance. Do you really think if I had told you last year that you wouldn't have laughed in my face?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right." He said.

"So what changed for you? Why are you chasing after me?" She glared. "Is it to make fun of me some more? Do you want the satisfaction of breaking my heart?"

"What? No. Katniss was right; I need someone there for me. And not just Thom and Bristel."

"Thom and Bristel…" Madge tried to jog her memory of the names and faces associated to them.

"Thom works in the mines with me and Bristel is his new fiancée."

"Okay." They strolled into an area of thick thorn bushes. Gale showed her a clear area and they slipped through. The moon enlightened a clear field of flowers, weeds, and tall grass. It was calm and serene. Madge though it looked like something out of a fairytale.

Gale took her hand. He led her to the center of the meadow; he dropped down and smashed the grass with his back. He beckoned her to join him. Madge laid back and looked over at him.

"What do we do now?" She whispered. He chuckled and took his warm hand in hers.

"Now… we look up at the sky." He looked over at her, his gray eyes dark in the little light.

"You're not looking at the sky." She murmured.

"If it's any constellation I think you're much prettier than the sky." Madge sat up.

"I see what you did there." She giggled, tossing her head back. He propped himself up on an elbow. She wagged a finger at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come here. I'll show you." Madge was hesitant to lay back but she joined his side anyway. He laced their fingers again and with his other hand he pointed towards the sky. "Do you see those three stars in a line?" He wondered.

"I think so… there?" She said joining her finger and circling the stars.

"Yeah, right there." He nodded.

"Yes." She breathed.

"That's Orion's belt. It's part of the Orion constellation. The hunter." He said. "My father used to point him out all the time. He always said that when the time came his next home would be one of the stars that made up Orion."

"I see it." Madge said tracing the body with a finger. "That's amazing. I never really stargazed like this before. It's wonderful."

"Good." They continued to look at the sky. In a flash a shooting star passed their vision.

"Did you see that?" She cried and sat up. "Did you see that?" She grinned.

Gale laughed, "I saw it!" He pulled a loose piece of her hair behind her right ear, "now you make a wish."

"What do I wish for?" She whispered and looked back up at the sky.

"Anything." He shrugged. "I already made my wish- so go on."

"What did you wish for?" She pressed him.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true." He said rolling his eyes. Madge pouted but closed her eyes. She racked her brain thinking about a good wish. She secretly wished that Gale would carry out his kiss for her. She wished for that to happen over and over for about ten seconds.

"Alright I made my wish!" She announced as she opened her eyes. He was starring at her intently.

"Great, now what is it?" He said widening his eyes.

"Oh no- I can't tell you. If I told you it wouldn't come true." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. It was Gale's turn to pout.

"Undersee… you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else!" He promised with a gleam in his eye.

"No Gale Hawthorne." She giggled. "I won't tell you." He rolled over until he was close enough to tackle her.

"Even if it comes true?" All Madge could do was stare at his lips. Her eyes must have been as large as saucers and obvious that she was looking at them, since Gale's tongue darted out to moisten them. She felt her face heat up.

"Even if it comes true." She smirked and rolled away from him. She got onto her hands and knees and took off running away from him. She could make out Gale's eyes rolling and she giggled from her spot on the opposite side of the meadow.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're acting like a child, Undersee."

She shrugged, "So what if I am?" He got up and surveyed the area.

"I guess that I would have to join you." He ran up to her in the dark. Madge took off running in the oval shape of the meadow. The moonlight glinted off her white skirt and she was much easier to see than Gale. He disappeared into the shadows.

She squealed when he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into his arms. He set her down and she gazed up at him. Their breathing was heavy and hot from running and their hearts were thumping loudly.

"I love you." He whispered down at her.

"I love you too." They stood there and waited for either of them to say another word.

"Are you going to tell me what you wished for?" Gale smirked.

"Never." Madge smiled and looked down at her arms wrapped around him. He pulled up her chin and kissed her. It was soft and slow. It was perfect.

"I'll take you home now, Undersee" Gale whispered against her lips. She nodded. They walked hand in hand behind the shops in town. Madge knew how close they were to her house and stopped them. "Something wrong?" He whispered.

"We're close to my house…" She whispered and nodding in the direction.

"Alright. Do you want me to leave you here? Is that what you're telling me?" He asked brushing her excess hair behind her ears.

"No…" she frowned. "I want you to kiss me again." She blushed.

"Oh." He chuckled and dipped down to capture her lips once more. Madge let out a pleasant sigh and felt her toes curl with happiness.

"That's what I wished for." She murmured when they separated. Gale rolled his eyes.

"I know." She hit him across the chest and together they laughed all the way back to her house. "See you tomorrow?" He asked, taking her lips again.

"I would love that." She smiled and unlocked her side door. "Bye, Gale."

"Bye, Madge."

* * *

**Review! If you have any ideas of what you want to see for the three other days and further into the future- don't hesitate to message me either on here or on my Tumblr which is now monkeyinaspaceship. So yeah. :) I love you all! I also wrote a new oneshot called Capitolic. Please read and review that if you can :))) Pleaseee. :) **

**Erin  
**

**(sorry for the lot of smileys.)**


	5. Back Story Day 2

**I started writing the 8th chapter accidentally. That would have been sad. lol. Anyway. **

**for-prim: Good :) I am too. **

**Guest: No problem, it's my pleasure. Thank you. **

**Night Owl: Thank you! I loved your review. I thought about it a lot. I hadn't thought about that. Thanks! Keep reviewing (PLEASE). **

**Sugar Cakes: Thank you! You know I love answering them :)**

* * *

Day 2

Madge shot out of bed like a race horse. She hesitated looking at the time, was she too early, or too late? The clock besides her said six. Madge groaned. She was too late. Gale was in the mines for an hour already. She pulled her fingers through her hair and slumped against the headboard. He probably had been joking yesterday. The kiss, everything about him was fake.

She closed her eyes and pulled herself back into bed. She covered her hand with her sheets and comforter and fell asleep. She didn't crack an eye until nine when she heard Casper knocking on the door. Madge sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Good morning, Casper." She said groggily.

"Breakfast is on the table." He announced to the closed door.

"Thanks. I'll be right down." Madge said and looked around her room. She crawled out of bed and stood up. Madge sighed and cursed the closet door for being so far. She sat up and held her head. This was going to be a long day of second guessing herself with Gale. Madge made her way over to the closet.

What would she wear? How cool was it outside? Was it humid? She wandered over to the window and cracked it, putting a hand out. It didn't help. She walked back over to the closet and pushed through the clothes she had collected. It felt wrong when she couldn't pick a single thing.

Her hair was tangled and her fingers stuck as she pulled her hand through it. She grabbed out a small yellow skirt and a loose fitting shirt. It was a royal blue with sunflowers stitched around the low-hanging collar. She looked at herself in the mirror and dragged the skirt down farther.

She turned her head to the side and left the room. In the bathroom she glared at her hair. It was uncontrolled. It was ugly. It was really blonde and plain. She pulled a hair brush, or tried to. It was getting worse. She almost had to laugh.

She knotted the hair into a complex bun and stumbled away from the mirror and down the stairs. She smiled over at her father and picked a piece of bacon off her plate and stuffed it into her mouth. "My goodness. Madeline, chew and swallow." He smiled.

"Sorry!" She laughed and picked up her second and last piece. She gripped her knife and fork and cut her pancake into bites. She ate at a slow pace, wasting time. It didn't waste much for when he left it had only been a few minutes.

"Bye Madge." Her father said taking her mother's wheelchair to the shuttle outside.

"Bye father, have a good day at work." She said softly and looked down at her empty plate. This was going to be a long day. Madge set herself up in the front window then grew bored. She finally sat on her piano bench. Her hands hovered over the keys and her breath was slow and calculated. She looked up at the sheet music. The notes danced along the lines.

Madge went back to the window. She watched the people move slowly to their destinations. Like someone had somehow slowed time and allowed her to capture their every movement. She turned her head as a small blonde boy tripped over his own feet and went crashing into the gravel.

His mother picked him up and dusted him off. He was crying now and showing her his scratched hands. Madge saw her sigh. She couldn't sit here waiting for him. Madge sat up and left the house, closing the door behind her.

She passed the woman and son. Her hands brushed her skirts as she walked. "Hey, M!"

Madge held in a smile and turned to look over at Mace. He was the oldest of the Bucher's son and had his eye on her since they were kids. "Hey, yourself." She called and walked over. He wiped his hands on the bloodied apron.

"Like what you see?" He asked gesturing to the smears across his lap. She cringed.

"Is it alright if I say no?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, of course. It's okay if blood and guts isn't your thing." He winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Good, because I'm not changing my mind on that _ever_." He shook his head and dismissed her by backing back up into the store.

"Catch you later, Buttercup." He smirked.

"Worse nickname." She smiled and kept walking. Peeta jogged down from the steps with a large smile. "Don't say anything." She warned but smiled back.

"He's in love with you." He said throwing his arms out to his sides.

"I know." Madge groaned and covered her face with a hand. "It's awful. I do nothing to stop it."

"Do you want it to stop?" He cried and shook his head. "What's wrong with Mace?"

"I think I'm in love with someone else." She whispered.

"Okay who?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She leaned forward looking around the town center.

"Gale Hawthorne." His eyes got wide.

"Why does everyone like him?" He sputtered and marched back into the Bakery. She followed him, hoping for an asiago bagel or two. Peeta moved behind the counter.

"I have no idea but I think he likes me too." She smiled slightly and peered into the case.

"What do you want?" He asked absentmindedly.

"A bagel, the usual, please." She said standing up on her toes.

"Snap out of this fantasy." He said and handed her the paper bag. He dropped in a tub of whipped cream.

"No promises." She glared and left. Her mind wandered to Gale and the mines. She sat down on a bench and pulled out the bagel. It was soft and warm. Her mouth water at the smell of the cheese. She peeled open the cream cheese and rested it on her thigh.

Madge set the bag next to her on the bench. She tore at the two halves of the bagel and dipped it in the smooth white cheese. She stuffed it into her mouth. A few people walked by but they didn't stop to talk to her.

She felt lonely. Madge always felt lonely. She put her garbage back into the bag and ducked into a shop to throw it away. She didn't stop to mingle. It was the Cartwright's Shoe Store. They lived comfortably because everyone in the district had shoes.

It was the good that every family saved for. Delly didn't like her, but her reputation was friendly and lively. Not to Madge though, she guessed it was because the yellow haired girl was in love with Mace and he had his eye on her. Yet, she didn't have all the answers.

She stumbled along the town by herself, trying to kill time. She was about to turn the corner and head back to her home when fingers poked into her sides. She squealed loudly and covered her mouth. Her body whipped around and looked up at the man behind her.

Gale chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, Undersee." He laughed and stepped back. "I saw you and I couldn't resist."

"I, you." She started and looked down at her hands. "I thought the mines didn't get out for thirty minutes or so."

"Got out early." He shrugged. "Was going to head over to Bri's house for some food. She's a good cook."

"Who is that…?" She asked, embarrassed. "A friend from the mines." He said. She felt her stomach drop.

"Oh right." She sighed and turned to continue her walk back home. "Talk to you later, Gale."

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her mid-step. "Come with." He smirked. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, they don't want me to be there."

"How do you know?" He said making a face; he took her other hand, pulling her towards the seam.

"I just know."She sighed and looked back at her house. He smiled and buried his nose in her hair.

"Breathe. They'll love you because I love you." The hair on her arms rose. She didn't comment. They walked awkwardly through the seam. People stopped their chores to watch them walk by. It was daunting.

Madge thought about saying something. She tried to make a conversation starter. Finally, she opened her mouth. "Do they live far from you?"

"Bristel's house is back from mine. Thom is closer, he lives alone. My guess is they'll be married within the year."

"Do you think so?" She asked looking up at him.

He was smiling, "Yeah those two are like peas in a pod. They practically live together already."

"That's nice…" Madge said and thought about Gale and her being married within the year. It would be a dream. He led her back against the homes. She hadn't been down this way before. Her palms sweated. "I've never seen this part." She said and gripped his arm.

He stopped them. "Well if you snake through here." He swerved his hand through the street in front of them. "That's my place. Then down the street is Thom. Then behind us is the Everdeen's. Imagining it now?"

"Right." Madge said and let out an even breath. "Sorry." She laughed and looked down at her flats. They were covered in coal dust. Everything was covered with coal dust a thin veil of grime and dirt. Gale didn't continue walking. Confused she looked up. He was smirking. "What?" She grumbled.

"Nothing, Undersee." He said and shook his head. He kept walking.

"No, tell me!" She stood in the street, her head turned to the side. He turned around and shrugged.

"You're afraid of the seam. You're checking your shoes. Come on, Undersee." She hung her head. This was it. He was realizing he was wrong about her. They kept walking.

"I…" she choked on her words. He turned suddenly and started rasping on a door. She stood off to the side, awkwardly. Madge was unsure if she was welcome anymore. Gale looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. He beckoned her over to his side. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're fine." He whispered back and pulled his arm around her tighter. Bristel was there at the door right away. She was wearing a worn blue apron and a gray dress. She smiled broadly. At the both of them. Madge was flustered. Bristel's smile didn't falter.

"Hey!" She said, bright eyed. Her dark hair and eyes were lively unlike most women in the seam. Madge just blinked up at her.

"Hey there." Gale smiled and stepped up into the house. Madge followed him like a puppy. Bristel closed the door behind them. Thom was sitting at the table. His hair was messier than Gale's, Madge thought that was a hard trait to beat.

Bristel moved back to the stove. A crisp recipe book lay open next to her. "Where did you get this?" Madge asked coming up behind the dark haired girl.

"It's none of your business." Thom muttered from his coffee mug. Madge backed down, shrinking behind Gale. Gale cleared his throat. "Your Highness." Thom added.

"How is that anyway to talk to a guest?" Bri cried over her shoulder. "Thomas you should be ashamed." Gale snickered. Madge hid her face in Gale's jacket. It would be rude and make everything worse if she laughed.

"Sorry, Gale." He coughed and took a sip of his dark coffee. Gale cracked his knuckles at his side and smiled. Gale leaned forward and pulled out a chair. He dragged Madge out from behind him and dropped her into the chair.

She sat there wide eyed. Her arms rested on her knees and it took all her effort not to blink up at Gale. Thom raised an eyebrow at her. His dark eyes sucked her in, he hardly blinked. She swallowed loudly. "Okay." Bristel said and moved around the small room.

Madge watched her run around the room. She collected plates off the exposed shelves and set them around the table. She pulled open a rickety drawer and bustled utensils together. She placed them by the plates.

She looked over at Madge and beamed. Madge could see why Gale thought they would be married so soon. Bristel was able to run her household smoothly. Madge wasn't able to do that easily now. Well maybe she would do it for Gale.

Bristel brought over mini pot pies on a large platter. Madge's mouth watered. She hadn't seen anything like this before. They were brown and smelled amazing. She swooned when they were placed in front of her. Gale took a seat next to her.

He took her hand and squeezed it twice. Thom rolled his eyes and snorted at the exchange. Madge guessed that Gale's patience was being tested. She saw his jaw tense. She had the urge to shift her chair over one, away from him.

Thom noticed and loosened his shoulders. Bristel noticed too and sighed. She sat down. "Have you had these before?" She asked Madge. The blonde froze and looked over at Bri.

"I've had pot pie but nothing like this." Madge smiled, "they smell heavenly! I can't even explain." Bristel smiled and ducked her head.

"I hope they taste as good as they smell." Bristel dished the pies out to the four of them. "Gale told me he was going to invite you but I never imagined you'd come." Bristel admitted. "Thank you for coming."

Gale smiled and shook his head. "Look I know what this is about." He said and Madge looked over at him.

"Oh, you do?" Thom grumbled. Gale glared.

"Yeah you're being a complete ass because you don't want Madge sharing your engagement." Madge sat straight up. He hadn't called her Undersee. It was a small victory. Bristel was bright red.

"He is an ass." She snapped and looked over at Thom, "You can't be happy about anything." She hissed and buried her face in her palms. Madge was shocked. This wasn't exactly how she imagined the evening going. She blinked at Gale.

"Damn it, Thom." Gale sighed and patted his friend on his back. "Take that stick out of your ass." Madge snorted. She couldn't help it. The three looked over at her. She felt her face reddening with warmth. She would have to say something now.

"I understand that I am the problem here. So I'm going to go." She got up and rushed out of the house. The screen door thumped closed behind her. The light was going out and the shadows of the seam seemed darker. Much darker.

She pulled her arms closer around her and wandered out into the street they had come from. She looked behind her as yelling picked up but she didn't stick around to hear how it played out. Madge followed the houses back to the main road.

Just as she was going to find the town her arm was jerked back. She cried out at the sharp pain. "Sorry, sorry!" Thom yelled and consoled her. Her eyes were wide and she forced herself to back up against a wall. "Oh, don't look like that." He covered his eyes.

She shifted. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"I ruined my own night." He chuckled. It was a good sound.

"I guess you did." She said quietly. She wasn't sure if it was okay to joke or not. He clipped her shoulder.

"Gale's watching me." He said. "But I'm not being nice because he's going to kill me if I say one wrong thing." She looked behind him. Gale did a good job staying out of view.

"Alright…" she pushed.

"I want to apologize and then invite you back to dinner." He said. Madge raised an eyebrow.

"I would gladly return except my father will be expecting me soon." She lied.

"She's lying." Gale said coming up behind her. Madge cursed.

"Oh good." Thom smirked. The walk back was uneventful. Madge stayed out of the conversations at dinner but smiled and laughed along with the jokes and the snappy comebacks Thom contributed. It was going well.

She felt herself being watched by Gale and refused to make eye contact with him. Madge and Bristel talked recipes and fashion. Bristel had a few nice clothes in her closet and Madge followed her back into the second room.

She poked through the dresses Bristel had. "Did you make this yourself?" Madge wondered looking at the floral print dress near the back of the closet.

"I made them all with my mother." Bristel smiled slightly.

"They're beautiful." Madge grinned. Bristel shrugged.

"They're nothing like the things you own."

"But I don't have the skills to make them myself." Madge said. "That all that matters in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Bristel asked and invited Madge to sit on her bed.

"I mean when you get married you should be able to patch a hole or make a dress." Madge said and looked down at her hands.

"Gale loves you for you." Bristel said. "You don't need to worry about these things. It's silly. Honestly it'll just upset you more. I haven't seen him like this. Ever. Not even with Katniss." Bristel untied her apron and bundled it in her lap.

"I really hope you're right." Madge grinned, "Because I am incapable of everything." Bristel laughed loudly.

"I doubt that Madge." She patted the blonde on the back and led her back into the main room. Gale was leaning against the bookcase, staring out the window and Thom was tapping a pencil against his notepad.

"What are you two doing?" Bristel asked rubbing Thom's shoulder.

"Figuring out what work needs to be done at my house in order for you to officially move in." He sighed and put the pencil behind his ear. "We have a lot of repairs to complete. We're looking at a couple weeks before the marriage can be processed."

Bristel could be upset but she didn't show it. Instead she merely nodded. "Are you two doing all the work or are you going to ask the others?" She folded her arms across her chest and started to pick up the dishes.

"Not sure yet." Thom said and got up to help his fiancée with the cleaning. Gale nudged Madge and the two headed for the door.

"We'll talk later." Gale said to them. They hardly acknowledged him. Madge took his hand and he smiled. They walked along the blackened streets. Gale held Madge close in case she stepped wrong. Which she did. More than she would like to admit.

The gate to the backyard was rickety and made a lot of noise when it banged closed. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly. She smiled against his lips and he laughed, pulling back.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Night." He said and pushed off the gate back towards the meager seam. Madge waited him until he sunk into the shadows. She pushed open the side door and walked in. Her father wasn't home yet.

* * *

**Review please! Or message me- that's cool too. Or don't do either, that's your choice. Thanks for reading! **

**Erin**


	6. Back Story Day 3

**Whoa sorry it took so long. Prom and graduation and writer's block. That's what I'm blaming. This is sort of M chapter cause of events. **

**Autumn-robin: Thank you!**

**Night Owl: Thank you so much!**

**Sugar C: Thank you! Yeah it was good. I guilty already have Chapter 8 written. hehehe. **

**Fictiongal232: Thanks for reading!**

**Adam: Go away. **

**Guest: I love Thom and Bristel. LIKE TONS. :) **

* * *

Day 3

When Madge awoke in the morning she was alone. It was the maids and Casper's day off. Her father was taking her mother to her weekly therapy sessions in the Capitol. Her father said it helped her, Madge thought it made her worse. She didn't want to talk about her problems.

She got out of bed and yawned. Madge stood up and let herself slide on the wooden floor. She opened her drawer and pulled out a bright pink romper. She pulled on a light colored jean jacket and green sandals. In the kitchen she pulled her hair into a messy bun and searched the cupboards.

Madge thought about heading over to the bakery but Peeta would probably ask about Gale. She sighed and leaned against the counter. The large fridge stood across from her. She pulled open the doors and took out the orange juice. Just as she was taking out a glass there was a knock on the back door.

Madge put away the orange juice and the glass and waited until there was another knock. She wandered out to the hall. She looked outside and was surprised to see Gale. He was rocking on his heels. She opened her door and smiled. "Hey." He beamed and let himself in.

Madge moved out of his way and closed the door behind him. He held up a bag in his right hand. "Strawberries." He winked.

"Thanks. I was just thinking about breakfast." She took the bag into the kitchen. He followed and leaned against the doorway watching her grab out a bowl and the sugar. "What?" She smiled and rinsed the berries under cool water.

"Nothing," he laughed and walked up behind her. His hands smoothed over her hips and his lips grazed her neck.

"Liar…" She turned off the water and put the strawberries into the bowl. She pushed past him and went into the dining room. She pulled out a chair for him. She handed him a fork and together they stabbed at the fruit.

"How did you sleep?" He asked with a mouthful of strawberry.

"Fine, you?"

"Good." She looked over at him and smiled.

"What do you have going on today?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"This, obviously." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine then would like you to come over to my house?" She was surprised by the offer.

"Sure. I would love that." He nodded.

"What have you done so far today?"

"This…" He nodded.

"I guessed that."

"How?" She giggled.

"I don't know- lucky guess?" He smiled and nudged her hand.

"What have you done so far today?" She glared and smirked.

"Hunted. And got this." He rolled up his shirt and showed her a nasty scrap. "On the fence."

"Gale!" She cried and set down her fork. He shrugged.

"It's not so bad."

"It needs to be cleaned out, come on." She dragged him out of his chair and up the stairs.

"It doesn't need anything." He said and sighed as she pushed him back on the bed.

"Yes it does. Wait here." Madge ran back into the hall and pulled open the closet door. Her hands waved in front of her as she searched the shelves for the first aid kit. She found the large package on the bottom shelf. She dragged it along the floor and back into her bedroom.

"Wow." He said and crossed his arms, "Nurse Madge to the rescue." She stuck her tongue out and struggled to bring the kit onto her fluffy mattress. Gale took it from her and set by his hip with little effort. Madge stuck her tongue out once more.

"You don't want that to get infected, you'll feel awful." She said and rubbed her forehead. He raised an eyebrow but let her pop open the plastic lid and shuffle through the supplies. Her eyes lit up as she picked out the materials she needed.

"I could do all of this at home." He said, absentmindedly pulling at her comforter. She sighed.

"Gale…" She warned and narrowed her eyes. He chuckled.

"Sorry Nurse." He winked and held up his arm. She watched his face as she dragged the disinfectant. He barely moved. She laughed. "What?" He asked and looked over at her.

"Nothing." She said and rubbed some cream along the scrap with a cue-tip. Finally she plastered a beige bandage over the whole thing and smoothed the edges down. "What do you think?" She asked and chewed at her bottom lip.

Gale looked at it critically before smiling and pecking her cheek, "Perfection." She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She pulled a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"Like you, Nurse Madge." She snorted. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah… let's put the dishes into the sink and the rest of the berries away." They poked at each other as they walked down the stairs and back into the dining room. Gale carried the bowl and Madge carried the bag. They smiled as they separated to opposite sides of the kitchen.

Finally Gale was opening the side door and escorting Madge down the walk and out of the gates. The town was busy. Madge smiled up at him. They took the path behind the store fronts and entered the seam.

Gale knocked on the crumbling door and entered, pulling Madge in by her hand. His mother was drying dishes with a coal stained towel and a young girl with long dark hair was sitting on the floor by her with a rag doll. A mini Gale who looked Prim's age and another brother were fencing with sticks in the middle of the room.

They all stopped like they were frozen in time. The girl's eyes widened to saucers. The youngest boy dropped his stick and his jaw slackened. The other boy smirked. Gale's mother smiled gently. Madge hid further behind Gale or, at least, she tried. Gale moved her out in front of him.

"This is Madge." She tried to smile but her bottom lip quivered. She wasn't for being the center of strangers' attention.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hazelle." His mother said warmly and moved on to the next dish.

"I finally get to meet Gale's Madge. Man he hasn't stopped talking about you." The boy carrying the long stick said. He set the make-shift sword on the couch. "He even talks in his sleep about you."

"That's enough, Rory." Gale grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. Rory snickered. "That's Posy." He gestured to the girl on the floor. She scrambled up to her chubby legs and brought over her doll. "That's Vick." He nodded to the boy behind Rory.

"Hello." Madge said to the family. Gale squeezed her hip. After that it wasn't so awkward. Gale led her to a seat at the table and the kids molded around her. They asked her simple questions, like what her favorite things were.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Hazelle asked, wiping her hands on a ripped apron. Madge looked over at Gale.

"Yeah, Ma. If it isn't too much of an inconvenience." Gale answered for her.

"I don't wish to intrude." Madge said, standing. Gale coaxed her to sit down.

"You won't." Hazelle smiled and set Madge's place for her. Hazelle set a tan bowl of ration biscuits in the center of the table. It took all of Posy's efforts not to reach for one; Madge could tell by the way the little girl's tongue darted out.

Madge can't help to have a sinking feeling in her stomach. If she knew they were having dinner she would have brought something. Possibly tarts or salad. Hazelle placed a dark round plate onto the table. It displayed what looked like crab cakes.

"It smells delicious." Madge said, smiling.

"We make do." Hazelle said and moved back to get a bowl of plain backed potatoes. It seemed like it was Gale's job to distribute food. Madge hardly thought about how her portion was the smallest. She understood.

Posy finally got her biscuit and she smiled triumphantly up at Madge. Madge let the others have one but Gale set one on her plate in the end. Her hands rested on her lap along with all the others. She wondered if they all waited to get food, then they eat together.

"Let's say Grace." Hazelle said and nodded at Vick. He turned bright red and looked over at Madge. They folded their hands in front of them and bent their heads down.

"Help this food for us be blessed, give us good health, and our daily bread. Never let the monsters get us from under our beds." Gale restrained a snort but Rory didn't try to hide his.

"Thank you, Vick." Hazelle said kindly. Madge stuck her fork in the breaded cake and pulled it apart. Steam and meat fell out in chunks. Her mouth watered. She watched the others take a bite. Gale watched her take a bite.

Madge had to hold back a groan. The meat was tender and full of herb and spice. "What kind of meat is this?" She asked wiping her chin. Madge volunteered to help with the dishes and Gale took over Hazelle's spot.

Gale kissed her forehead and handed her a plate to dry. "What are we going to do after this?" He asked quietly and placed the newly dried plate into a rickety cupboard.

"We could back to my house, no one is home. It gets lonely." She admitted.

"Why are you home alone?" He asked bringing out another plate for her to dry.

"My parents are in the Capitol with Casper." She said and took the plate from him. Dragging her cloth over the top of it.

"What are they doing in the Capitol?" He continued. She sighed. "If you don't mind me asking, of course." She raised an eyebrow.

"My mother sees a doctor there." She turned the plate over and scrubbed.

"Is she sick?" He asked worriedly.

"I would say she's more weak than sick. Like mentally." Madge said and set the plate up in the cupboard.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gale said quietly. "That must be hard."

"I'm used to taking care of her. It's not too much of a burden." Gale smiled sadly and moved away from the sink to dry his hands.

"My hands were getting cold." He laughed and moved back to hand her another plate. They were silent after that. Making communication with only their wandering eyes and hands. It was pitch black when they finished with the dishes.

The rest of the family was in the living room. Hazelle was mending a gray shirt with a patch; Posy was talking to Vick quickly her little mouth moving with funny words and phrases. Vick moved a train with wooden wheels back and forth on the floor.

Rory looked up from his busted game bag and raised an eyebrow. "Headed out?" He asked the two of them.

"Yeah, that okay?" Gale smirked.

"Oh sure… it's okay." Rory said wagging his eyebrows. Madge tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't wait up, Ma." Gale said and grabbed a jacket.

"I won't." She smiled and waved to Madge, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was mine, really." Madge said looking around at the happy family. Gale led her out the door and out into the gravel street. The lights were dim to none in the seam and Gale had to drag her along.

Gale couldn't help but walk fast through the dark but Madge was having a hard time keeping up with his long strides. "Slow down." She whispered.

"Sorry." He chuckled and slowed his pace. Madge took his hand instead of his sturdy grip on her arm. She guessed he was smiling down at her by the way his breath found her forehead. It wasn't as dark in town when they approached it.

Gale took the path she always took behind the shops. As they were weaving around the bend, Gale bumped into someone. Madge froze, fearful it was a Peacekeeper. "Sorry." Gale muttered and drew Madge behind him.

"It's not problem…" Someone's sly voice said. It raised the hair on Madge's neck. She looked around to see a man taller than Gale. He looked as though he was seam with dark hair and skin. Gale shuffled them forward but Madge couldn't help looking back.

The man was biting into an apple watching them disappear around the bend. She looked up at Gale, "did you know him?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." Gale muttered with a hard jaw.

"Who is he?" Madge wondered.

"Trouble." Gale sneered. "Don't go out at night alone." She raised her eyebrows but said no more. Madge unlocked the side door of the dark mansion and led Gale in by the hem of his coat. She flicked on the hall light.

Gale dropped his coat on the bench by the door and pulled Madge to him. He lowered his lips onto her neck and grazed his nose across her collarbone. She cleared her throat and tried to move away from him. "Sorry." He smirked and let her go.

"It's fine." She pulled on her hair and sat back on the couch. He wandered over and sat next to her. "I'm just not sure what I'm doing." Gale laughed and pulled her closer.

"That's alright." He murmured and pulled her hair away from her face. His lips were warm under her ear and they dragged across her cheek and over the bridge of her nose. Madge closed her eyes and sighed. She could get used to this.

Her lips reached up to find his. They molded together and Gale pulled on her hip, drawing her closer than before. Madge pulled on the ends of his hair and turned, trying to feel the most of him against her. Gale sighed and his hands roamed the length of her body.

He moved her down the couch gently and laid her back. Gale started playing with the fabric of the romper. Her eyes were closed and she tried to envision the events that were to come. She was nervous. The heat radiating off his body rose Goosebumps on the skin exposed to the air around her.

His shirt found the floor and she found warm skin under her hand when she reached up to him. He pulled on her romper. "Can I take this off?" He whispered into the crook of her neck. She nodded slowly. He dragged it down over her strapless gray bra and along her stomach.

She turned her head away from him. Her eyes were still closed but she didn't want him to see her blazing cheeks. The Goosebumps followed his hands. He lingered on her ribcage, feeling the swell of her breathing and the smooth skin under her bra.

She trembled. He chuckled, his slight stubble scratching the skin. She subconsciously arched her back towards him. Gale took the opportunity to take the romper down along her legs and onto the floor next to his shirt.

His fingers pulled at the elastic of her bra. She turned her head back into the pillow trying to make him slow down. He didn't ask if it was alright. Gale pulled her forward and unlatched the back. It bunched up on her chest and she was forced to ditch it.

Now she could feel her cheeks and the skin bubbling in the dark. He was crushing her lower body. She could feel him through the harsh jeans rubbing against her naked legs. The belt buckle dug into her abdomen.

Without thinking Madge unhooked the belt around his waist and pulled it through the loops. Gale was lazily kissing and nipping at her throat. She tried to force the button of his jeans but her hands were shaking. He helped her.

She heard the zipper and she could feel herself curling up. "Relax." He whispered above her and ran a finger over her breast. How was she supposed to relax? She focused on her breathing. As he fell away from her and the jeans were on the ground, her breathing was lost in thought.

A mew bubbled up in her throat as he touched her and pulled at her cotton underwear. It wasn't usual that someone would stop by to check on her but Madge could see it happening today. "Are you okay?" Gale whispered to her chin as she felt the skin against skin.

"I don't know." She whispered back. Was that an okay answer? He chuckled and it vibrated through her skin into her furiously beating heart. Was he going to stop and help her figure it out? Gale pulled her underwear down and that was enough of an answer for Madge.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast." He whispered and his lips pulled on her ear. The words died on her lips and she arched her back towards his fingers. "Should we go somewhere more comfortable?" Madge found herself nodding.

Gale hoisted her up and carried her limp body up the stairs. The stairs creaked under their weight and the door brought a breeze to Madge's face as it opened. Her room was warm and the sheets looked inviting. He lowered her down onto the pillows.

Somehow they were naked. Madge tried to think back to when she was clothed but her head pounded painfully. Gale was groping at her chest and whispering things into her ear. All she could do was stare at the ceiling. "Ready?" Her brain turned sideways in thought.

Was she going to faint? Madge could feel the blood draining from her head and the tears fogging her eyes. Her body shook uncontrollably. The room felt like it was shifting. She might throw up on him. Stretching and burning that's all it was.

"STOP." She cried and pulled on his arms. "No, please. Stop." He froze and she could feel his breaths and pounding heart.

"Sorry." He breathed and moved her hair out of her eyes. He moved inside her and she screamed.

"I told you to stop!" Gale was shaking now.

"Madge…" He stuttered. "You didn't say anything." Her legs ached. Her head ached. People do this for fun? He shifted again but this time it wasn't searing pain that numbed her.

"Oh…" She mewed and her eyes fluttered open. Gale's eyes were wide and dilated. He raised an eyebrow.

"Better?" He whispered and ducked to take her lips.

"Much…" She groaned. Gale flopped over a while later. Their bodies confused by the cool air around them.

"My arms." He groaned and waved them. Madge snickered.

"Who's strong now?" She grinned. He looked over and glared.

"Easy for you to say. You just laid there and looked beautiful. That's not hard." She shrugged. Gale pulled back the sheets and the two climbed back and tangled together in a fit of limbs. Madge tried to keep her eyes open.

When her eyes peeled open it was morning. Gale's head was peeking out from under a pillow and his back rose and fell with heavy sleeping breaths. Madge blinked up at the ceiling and raveled in the memory of last night's events.

* * *

**So yeah... not the best but pretty good. Review! :D **

**Erin**


	7. Back Story Day 4

**This is yeah... :) bad. Btw I want to remind you that the events in this story are differently placed so yeah. warning on the next chapter- not this on BUT the next one. **

**Autumn****-robin: No problem! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Chlollie: Nope it's not. I already have the 8th chapter written but you have to wait for tomorrow to have it cause I'm evil.**

**Autumn Black: Great thank you! Thanks for PMing me as well! :) **

**JJ: Oh good. Sorry if you were confused :\ Thanks for reviewing Strawberry Snow! I will honestly think about writing one for Gale's POV. **

* * *

Madge pushed back the sheets and wandered over to her drawers. She took out a short white floral skirt and a mint gingham collared shirt. She rolled up the sleeves. Gale flopped over to her spot and woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

He had light stubble and messed up hair. Madge snorted. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." She winked and leaned over to capture his curved lips. He laughed against her smooth skin.

"You're already dressed." He complained and thumped back in the sheets. She shrugged.

"And so should you… my parents will be home soon." She wagged a finger as he sprouted from the bed and danced around in search of clothing. She laughed and left the room in search of food. Gale stumbled down the stairs behind her a while later.

Madge was in the kitchen poking around in the drawers. "I don't really have anything to eat." She sighed and stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. Gale shrugged.

"No biggie. I'm going to go before your…" The door unlocked. "Dad gets home." Mr. and Mrs. Undersee walked in along with Casper. They looked tired and worn out. Madge met Gale out in the hallway.

"Hey." She said brightly. Her father nodded at the both of them. Casper took Mrs. Undersee up the stairs.

"Mayor Undersee." Her father said extending his hand to Gale. The lanky boy behind her fumbled his way in front of her to take her father's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gale Hawthorne."

"I invited Gale over for breakfast… but then I realized that we didn't have anything to eat." The Mayor laughed coolly.

"Yes, we're bare on breakfast foods." He admitted to Gale and took him into the living room. "How about you go out to the bakery and get a few things?" Mayor Undersee said nodding at Madge. She shifted.

"Sure." Gale's eyes were wide as she opened the door and left. She looked in the window to see the two men talking calmly. Casper was back in their midst probably offering tea or coffee. The walk to the bakery seemed longer than usually. The door chimed overhead as she walked in.

Peeta was cleaning the glass and looking quite thrilled with the results. "Shouldn't you be training?" She wondered out loud. He turned and smiled.

"Doesn't start until ten." He said checking the clock behind him. He moved around the counter. "What can I get you?" She leaned over and tapped her chin in thought.

"Well what do you suggest for a party of three?" She wondered.

"It's a little soon to be knocked up, Madge." He said raising an eyebrow. She sputtered and blushed.

"Peeta!" She cried. "No!" She laughed. "One for Gale, one for my dad and one for me." She made a face.

"Just checking." He said raising his hands.

"That's horrible." She growled and went back to choosing.

"How about the tarts?" He asked and pointed to them in the case.

"No… too fancy." He scoffed.

"How about the crepes?" She said pointing to the blueberry splattered delights.

"Sure." He took out three and set them on a towel then into a box. "Here you go." He said and she took the box from him.

"Thanks." She said brightly and left. The town was more crowded than before and she had to wave to those who called her name and pulled at her skirts. She pushed open the side door and smiled at her father and Gale sitting across from each other.

"Oh good." Her father said and turned. "I'm famished." She held up the box in triumph and set it on the table.

"Crepes filled with blueberries." She grinned and opened the box. Her father rubbed his hands together and pulled out a chair for his daughter. Gale sat across from her wrapping his leg around hers. She smiled up at him.

Casper brought out plates, napkins, and tall glasses of orange juice. Madge helped serve the pastries. "Gale was telling me about his job in the mines." Gale's smile faltered.

"Oh yeah…?" She said quietly and looked over at her father.

"Sounds hard. I offered him another position that he'll take to thinking about." Madge raised her eyebrows and looked back at Gale. He merely shrugged.

"What kind of a job?" She wondered and cut into her crepe.

"An office job of sorts. Like an assist. I need one and Gale has good work ethics it sounds like. You don't mind- do you?" Her father asked looking up from his plate.

"Not if Gale doesn't mind." Gale nodded slightly and bit into his crepe.

"This is good." He said once he swallowed.

"I really do prefer the whipped crème filled ones but these are just as good." The Mayor smiled and took another bite. Madge made a face as she bit into another bite. A job? What was her father up to? After breakfast, Gale and Madge escaped her father's grasp.

"Are you going to take the job?" Madge wondered, taking Gale's arm as they walked through town.

"I'm not sure." He said looking around. "It would bring more income." He nodded.

"How much is he paying you?" She cried and stepped away.

"A decent amount." Gale smirked. "Why- surprised?" He wondered.

"Confused." She said. "Father could have asked me to be his secretary." Gale shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't trust you." Madge boiled.

"Oh sure… and he's going to trust some miner who lives in the seam with his paperwork and money?" Gale stopped in the square. His jaw dropping.

"Whoa. Madge. I didn't mean anything by it." He said, his eyebrows crushing together in astonishment.

"Look." She glared. "I don't know what my father has up his sleeve for you but watch it." She hissed. "He doesn't always mean well."

"He showed me how to do the job." Gale snorted. "It's not difficult or suspicious. Just office work, Madge with a good income." She shook her head.

"Fine." She said and they kept walking. Gale took her to the meadow and let her lay out in the tall grass.

"I think I will take the job." He said after a few moments.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." She said in response. "You don't have to have a steady income or a nice house or nice things or anything. I don't care about those things." Gale sat up.

"What if I'm not proving anything to you?" He glared. "What if I'm doing this for myself?" He asked her. "What if I want to buy Posy dresses like you have and food instead of going to the forest and risking my life and reputation?" Madge pulled a face.

"Gale-" She whispered.

"No. I'm done. That's enough." He said and stood up brushing himself off. "I won't take the job. Fine. Continue to look down on me and live in your large fancy house and eat pretty food and wearing nice things." Madge tried to stand up but Gale had already disappeared.

She sat back in the grass. The plants had etched imprints into her palms. She laid back. The sky was a beautiful blue but it looked sad to Madge. She turned on her side and started to cry. She didn't mean to make him angry.

Madge walked home alone slowly. She ignored everyone around her. The door handle was cold and she pushed the door open. As soon as it was open though it was closed. She turned around and headed out into the yard.

She walked along the dead fence and looked at the trees on the other side. Was it always this way? Was Gale right- was the grass always greener on the other side. She looked back at the house and slipped through a gap in the fence.

Madge scurried behind and tree and looked back one more time. She took her time getting deep in the forest. Birds called to one another around her and water flowed over rocks in the near distance. Why would Gale ever want to leave the forest for an office job?

She picked at some moss growing over a rock. She chipped off some bark and pulled a flower out of the ground. She watched a bright red bird dash through the canopy of the trees. Madge found a clear spot and sat back, turning her head towards the sun.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss cried, lowering her arrow. Madge blinked wide eyed at her.

"Curiosity got the best of me." She said and stood up.

"Yeah- I guess so." Katniss crossed her arms. "Where did you enter from? Did someone see you?"

"I entered in my backyard. I don't think so. I checked." The dark haired girl plopped down besides her.

"You know, the woods are dangerous." Katniss smirked. "But you probably heard that before."

"A few times." Madge said.

"It's more than curiosity. Speak up." Madge pulled her hair behind her ear and looked over at Katniss.

"Gale and I fought." She said and bit her lip.

"Over what? Did he ask you to run away with him?" Madge raised an eyebrow.

"No…" She said. "Did he ask you to?" She demanded.

"Yeah. He asked me to run away into the woods and never turn back." She sighed. "I wish I had taken him up on the offer." Madge groaned.

"You know what?" She laughed humorlessly. "I'm gonna go." She kicked up her heels and ran through the underbrush away from Katniss. Madge held her skirt and folded herself under the fence back into her yard. She kicked a large rock and her toes protested from under her short brown boots.

"Madge?" Casper yelled from the back porch. "Home so soon?" He raised his eyebrows to the fence. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh." He said and patted her hair down.

"I was wrong." She said tossing her head back and forth. "I was so wrong." Casper led her to the patio chairs and set her down.

"I'll get you some tea." He said and patted her shoulder. "Be right back." Madge let the tears fall freely when the backdoor slid closed. She looked at the forest in front of her. It was mocking her. Telling her that she was nothing in his eyes.

"People don't change." She said once Casper had returned with an orange mug.

"Sure they do." He said and dragged up a chair next to her.

"Most people don't change." She glared and huffed.

"Okay."" Casper said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Madge sipped at the warm drink in her hands.

"You were there." She said. "Why did Daddy offer Gale the job?" Casper shrugged.

"I don't know, Madge." He said and leaned forward. "I think it was a gesture to you. Showing you that he respected Gale." Madge snorted.

"No. Daddy was looking down at him. Just as everyone else does." Madge growled.

"I really do not think so." Casper said and stood up. "He wanted to show you that he and Gale could be equals." He said. "That's what I think." Madge ignored him. "You could always ask your father." He wagged a finger. "You always suspect the worse in people, dear." Casper opened the door. "Work on that."

Madge continued to glare straight ahead. Gale apparently came to the house but she ignore Casper's announcement he was probably telling her that everything was done. She did not always see the worse in people. When the cool air set in, Madge went in.

She walked past dinner and went up the stairs. She locked her door to her room. She opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. She closed the window behind her and extended a foot to the lattice on the side of the house.

Once she was on the ground she cut back to behind the stores and walked into the seam. She walked up to the most familiar house in the seam and knocked. Hazelle opened the door with a smile. "Madge!" She cried and let her enter.

Gale was nowhere to be seen. "Sorry but Gale isn't here." Rory said as he stirred something in a rather large pot.

"That's alright, do you mind?" She asked Hazelle.

"No not at all, come here, sit down." She pulled out a chair and brushed it off. Madge smiled at everyone.

"Gale is in the woods." Vick said as he played with some dirty shoelaces. Posy brought over her doll and climbed up on Madge's lap.

"Posy!" Her mother cried.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't mind." Madge said and brushed her hand over Posy's long hair.

"You look like an angel." Posy said quietly.

"So do you…" Madge smiled and poked at the little girl's nose. She giggled.

"I like your hair." She said and tugged at Madge's curls.

"I like yours too! It's long." Madge dragged her hair over her shoulder. "Do you want me to braid it?" Posy's eyes widened.

"Oh yes please." She nodded. Madge turned her around in her lap and pulled her hair apart.

"Do you know what a fishtail braid is?" Posy looked over her shoulder.

"No- is it pretty?" She smiled and Madge noticed she was missing one of her baby teeth.

"Of course!" Madge giggled and worked on the girl's hair. Hazelle watched them with a sly smile on. Madge tried not to look over at the door but her eyes wandered over waiting to hear the screen door. She started to have a sinking feeling when she finished the girl's hair.

"He'll be back soon." Hazelle said and set out dishes.

"Oh, I'm not worried about it." Madge said.

"Good." Hazelle smiled.

"How does it look?" Posy asked her brother.

"Good, Pos." Rory said, not looking up from his school book. She ran out of the room and looked at herself in the mirror. Posy sat next to Madge.

"I want to be a mom when I grow up." Posy told Madge as she flopped around in her seat as dinner was being served.

"Really?" Madge beamed and looked down at the girl.

"Yeah!" Posy grinned, her dimples showing. "It seems like a good job. It doesn't make money though." She told Madge.

"It should though." Madge said, "Shouldn't it?"

"I think that if they did get paid… that mommies would make a lot of money." Posy sat back and forth on her chair, looking up at Madge with wide gray eyes.

"Would they?" Madge gasped. Posy nodded enthusiastically.

"We would have all the money in the world too because mommy is a good mommy." Hazelle laughed and put the soup on the table. Madge helped pour the bowls and hand them out. Rory brought over the biscuits and together they joked about their mother's salary.

It was bitter sweet for Madge. In the end she understood why Gale wanted a better job. She ate her soup slowly and reveled in the thickness of it. "You're a very good cook." Madge told Hazelle.

"Thank you." She said astonished looking up from across the table. "That's sweet of you to say."

"Gale was really distraught when he got home earlier, did you two fight or something?" Rory wondered. Hazelle put down her fork.

"Rory Hawthorne!" She cried and pulled on his ear. "That is not something you say to someone." Madge smiled slightly.

"I guess you could say we did, Rory." She said quietly and the dinner table went quiet. "I said some things that I have started to regret. I wish I could take it back but I know now that I can't ever take them back." Rory cleared his throat.

"Sorry I asked." He said. Hazelle glared him down and reached across the table for Madge's hand.

"Gale will come around." Madge smiled slightly.

"Maybe." She said. Once everyone was finished Madge offered to help with the dishes. Hazelle had nimble hands that made each plate spotless. She cleared off each plate with a cloth. The plates were away and Madge was hugging Posy by the door.

"Sorry that Gale hasn't come home yet." Hazelle said looking down the street.

"It's alright." Madge said, looking in the same direction. "I think I might stop by tomorrow as well." Hazelle and Posy waved as Madge walked back to town. She came into the empty square and sighed as the cool air nipped at her nose and knees.

She walked down the left side of town and glanced into the store windows. Her feet shuffled against the sidewalk. Her house looked large in the shadows. It was in comparison to the other houses in the town and seam and Madge thought it wasn't fair.

She walked to the side of the house and gripped at the lattice. It wasn't hard to climb. She looked over at the town as she was nearing the top. Lights were flickering on. She climbed and sat up on the roof looking at the few people who had yet to lock up their shops.

Madge opened her window and dropped inside. Her shoes were quiet as she closed the window behind her and walked over to turn on the light by the door. She unlaced her shoes, dragged off her skirts, collared shirt and pulled on her pajamas.

She unlocked her door and slid against the wood floor into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror then washed her face with a cold washcloth. When she looked up Casper was in the doorway. Madge stumbled back and laughed.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Did you think about what I said?" He asked, seriously.

"Yeah and you're right." Madge shrugged.

"I'm sorry… what was that?" Casper smirked. Madge rolled her eyes. "Was that a 'you're right?'" Casper asked holding a hand to his ear.

"Sorry I doubted you." She said and moved around him to her room.

"It's okay. It isn't the first time." He reminded her and went down the stairs to his room.

"Goodnight!" She called down to him.

"Goodnight, Madge." He smiled and turned down the hallway. Madge hurried into her room and shut the door. The window was open and the drapes were flying in. She stopped and her heart thumped slowly with fear.

"Did I scare you?" She looked over, her hand finding her chest.

"Gale." She whispered. He smiled and came to sit on her bed.

"Mum told me you came to dinner and I saw Posy's hair. She refuses to let Ma take it down." Gale smiled and waved a hand over. She walked up and sat next to him on the bed.

"Are you staying over?" She whispered.

"No, can't, Rory was still up when I left and Rory will still be up when I get back." He wagged his eyebrows. "If I stay all night. He will never let it go." Madge laughed.

"Alright then get back." She smiled and leaned forward. They kissed and Gale laughed against her lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get you."

He wasn't. Madge wouldn't make the effort of walking over for two months.

* * *

**Review pleaseeeee! So yeah. Next chapter we're all excited for. :D Please check out my new one-shot Strawberry Snow. It's a dark story about rebellious Madge being married to Snow to get information towards the rebellion even though she's in love with Gale. yeah. It's better than it sounds. Don't judge.**

**Erin**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to wait to upload this chapter. Like wait for more reviews but then I was like... nah. This chapter is going to break hearts. BUT I think you all secretly thought about this happening. Since I never mentioned- (continued at bottom).**

**ddrawers: I knowww :( **

**Autumn Black: Thanks!**

**Sugar Cakes: Yeah it was. I'm going to redo those four chapters when I can actually focus on them- at the end of all of this. **

* * *

It was a familiar feeling. The round bead poking her into the back. She knew what the feeling was from. Madge woke up and looked around. It was the same room she had dreamed about. The plain white walls. The plain white sheets.

The crack running up from the pillows behind her. She pulled the stuff bunny from out behind her. To her left someone was sleeping heavily. She guessed it was her daughter in the dream. Madge carefully pulled at the sheets.

Under them was a dark haired boy who could be no more than three. His chest rose and fell and his mouth hung open. His little hands were balled into fists on his chest where he was gripping at a torn baby blanket.

Madge could only stare. She stared until someone cleared their throat behind her. She was hesitant to take her eyes off the child but looked back. Gale had his eyebrows raised to his forehead but wore a small smile on his chapped lips.

As soon as she opened her mouth the dream was gone. When Madge woke the sun stung her eyes. Someone was moving around in the kitchen behind her, humming. It was a nice sound. She looked over the side of the couch to see Hazelle.

"Ma-"Rory said slamming the broken screen door to the house. His shoes were tracking in snow and dirt but Hazelle didn't seem to mind. She looked worried.

"What's going on?" She asked in a rush and looked over at Madge, raising a warning eyebrow to Rory.

"They're all in the square." Rory said, out of breath. "I don't know if he'll live, Ma." He said quieter. Madge froze.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, as she parted with the quilt around her. Madge's teeth chattered from the bite of winter.

"It's nothing to worry about, Dear." Hazelle said slowly, looking down at the towel she was drying dishes with.

"Nothing to worry about?!" Rory screamed and slammed his hands down on the table. He looked over her shoulder at a wide-eyed Madge. "Gale…"

"What happened?" Madge could feel the bile working up her throat. She had to hunch forward awkwardly to take the news.

"Gale was coming home from the woods. I was with him. He was carrying a rather large turkey under his arm through the seam. To celebrate- you know…" He gestured to her arm around her stomach.

Madge was defiantly going to throw up, "what?" She turned away and gagged. Hazelle hurried over with a large tin bucket and set it in front of her.

"He was caught. He told me to come home. When I went back… Madge." He closed his eyes. "They're whipping him." She couldn't hold back. She ducked her head into the garbage and hid her face. Her throat burned and her eyes watered. She didn't think she had anything in her stomach.

Other than the obvious. Hazelle rubbed circles into her back as Madge lurched forward and back. Her knees trembled. Her head pounded. The screen door snapped again but Madge couldn't look up to see Rory go. Hazelle held her hair back until it was over.

"Did your father-"Hazelle said quietly.

"No." She whispered back. "I thought I would be more comfortable here."

"Good." The screen door whirled open and Madge leaned forward to get sick again. The whole room smelled like blood.

"Put him on the table. Go." It was Thom. There was a thump and a Goosebumps raising groan. It had to be Gale on the table. Madge looked over. Blood coated the kitchen table and his back couldn't be seen through the jagged lines. She threw up again.

Bristel dropped down besides her. "He'll be okay." Madge rested her head on the cool brim and opened her eyes. Bristel looked haggard.

"Eventually." Hazelle said, crossing her arms. Mrs. Everdeen was next to bang the screen door. She had a bucket of snow. Gale's scream echoed as she dropped the contents on his back. Madge was handed a cloth for her mouth. It was quiet for a minute.

"Madge?" The room stopped to look at Gale. He was clutching at the table and his eyes watered as he blinked up at everyone in front of him.

"I'm right here." She whispered but her throat hurt from morning sickness.

"Where is she?" He asked Rory. His younger smiled slightly and moved around Gale. Madge was being dragged over before she could say anything. Her stomach complained about the look of his back and the heavy smell of blood. She knelt down by his head anyway. Hazelle brought the tin back over by her.

"Hi." She whispered and moved his plastered hair away from his eyes. He blinked them closed.

"Hi." He said through grinding teeth. He opened his eyes. They were watering.

"I'm not going to ask how you are." She laughed quietly and smiled.

"Good." He whispered and tried to smile. He reached out and drew his dirty fingers over her cheek. "I love you." He said and everyone shifted.

"Don't say it like that." She whispered and felt the tears building in her eyes. Gale became foggy.

"Sorry." He sighed. "How…" He faltered and Mrs. Everdeen continued working at the stitches and bandages. Much at the expense of her and Gale's conversation, "are you?" He finished.

She smiled slightly, "we're fine." This time he plastered a genuine smile on his face.

"We're…" He shook his head, falling back to sleep. Madge was dragged back to the couch and out of the way. Rory was looking out the window into the seam. A few people crowded around their house and Vick was sent out to shoo them away.

Prim banged the screen door open and cringed at the creaking of the door. She smiled slightly at Rory. He smiled back and can over to help her with the bags she was carrying. They set out the materials out on a side table.

Rory was asked to hold a few strikes closed with his fingers as Prim cleaned them out. Rory was trying his hardest not to make a face as the blood pooled on his fingers. He looked up at Madge then looked away.

"I think we're losing him." Mrs. Everdeen said absentmindedly. Prim went into alert and ran into the kitchen to wet a cloth.

"Madge." She said and the pregnant blonde got up from her spot on the couch to help. Prim forced the wash cloth into her hands and wiped across her forehead in example. Madge crouched in front of Gale and ran the cool cloth over his face.

Finally Madge began to lean forward and fall asleep. Her arm was tired. Gale was awake again and his emotions were stressing her out. She looked up at Hazelle who kindly took the cloth away from her. Madge wandered over to the couch and fell asleep.

What seemed like only minutes later, Gale was back groaning. Madge woke up and groaned as well, "I need to help." Madge said to no one in particular.

"No you don't." Rory said and sighed, sitting down next to her on the couch. "You need to rest." Madge rolled her eyes and stood up pacing the length of the couch.

"Oh!" She said and ran out of the house. Rory ran after her.

"Madge! Wait! Don't run!" She slowed to a fast walk and looked back at him. She glared. "Where are you going?"

"My house." She said curtly and looked around at the staring people.

"Why are we going?" Rory asked and kept stride.

"To get something." She said and swerved around the houses.

"What are we getting?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." She glared again but sighed, "Morphine."

"Morphine!" Rory yelled and was shushed by Madge. "Is it just lying around in your house?" He asked quietly.

"Pretty much." She mumbled and stumbled to a stop in the square.

"Why?" He asked and tried to get her to move forward. "Madge- stop looking." She could feel the heat of bile working its way back up her throat. She kept walking.

"Why?" He nodded, "My mom uses it. She needs it. Medical reasons." Madge said and ran up the front steps of her house. Rory followed. "Wait here." She said pointing behind the tall bushes.

Rory dropped down and squatted. "Got it." He said. She unlocked the front door with the spare key stuck into the woodwork. She shuffled in and closed the door quietly behind her. She ran through the mauve foyer and dashed out of the formal living room.

Madge ran up the back stairs and stopped outside her mother's room. The closet door squeaked as she opened it. Bottles of Morphine lined the top two shelves. She reached up and took two down. She read the labels and figured out that just one bottle would work. Madge took two anyway.

She closed the closet door. Madge realized that couldn't hide both bottles under her jacket. She pulled the closet door open again and replaced one of the bottles. Running back down the stairs was easy. Getting past Casper standing in the hallway was another story.

She looked around the corner again; He was putting up decretive plates back to their spot on the wall. She rested her back against the wall once more and waited. She took the time to drape an arm over her stomach. Gale's lazy smile filled her mind as he echoed her phrase, we're.

Madge looked back around the corner and made her run for it. She stopped against the wall of the formal living room and sunk down behind the bright yellow couch. Casper left with his duster. She ran up to the door and opened it. Madge shut the door behind her and beckoned Rory out of hiding.

He jumped up on the landing and followed her along the walkway. "Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said and showed him the hiding place under her coat. He nodded. They moved along the buildings of town and looked out in the square. Peacekeepers had gathered together there. "Do we make a run for it?" She said hesitantly.

"I don't know…" Rory said and looked over at her. "I don't want to risk it." They slumped against the brick wall of the shop.

"I don't think he'll live." They overheard one of the Peacekeepers say.

"Really?" Another snorted, "He's the strongest of the bunch."

"I know how many lashings I gave him." They looked back to see the biggest of the keepers sneering at the others.

"Who is he?" Rory whispered to Madge.

"He must be new, I don't recognize him." She said and the Peacekeepers turned away from their direction. "Should we go?" Rory faltered.

"Better now than never." He whispered and they launched themselves into a steady run across the square. They squished themselves behind the first house in the seam to catch their breath. "We did it." Rory laughed.

"SHHHH." Madge said waving a hand at him. "We're not in the clear until we're in the house." He nodded once and they were off, sticking to the shadows of the houses and the small alleyways. A few Peacekeepers passed their spot against a wall and they held their breaths.

"The house is down the street." He murmured.

"Good." She whispered. They snuck down and knocked on the Hawthorne's door. Vick opened it and they were quick to enter. They started breathing easy. "Mrs. Everdeen." She called and the woman looked up from her nimble work.

Madge handed over the bottle and stepped back. "Thank you." The woman said and showed it to Hazelle. Gale's mother started to cry. She walked over to Madge and embraced her. The young girl molded into his mother.

It felt good to be hugged. Hazelle hugged like her mother. It gave Madge a pinch in the heart. "Thank you." Hazelle whispered into her hair. "Thank you." Madge nodded dumbly into her shoulder.

"There's Peacekeepers all over." Rory said as he pulled on Prim's hair.

"Just from the events today?" Hazelle asked, letting Madge go.

"Dunno." Rory shrugged and switched out a bloody cloth for Prim. As Mrs. Everdeen distributed the Morphine, Gale's body visibly relaxed. His breathing was calm and even. They all made eye contact with Madge secretly floored.

"You're turn." Mrs. Everdeen said and dragged her over. She made her stand straight against the wall facing everyone. Madge couldn't be more embarrassed. "How far along?" She asked and Madge bit her lip.

"Uhm… two months, give or take." She looked down at her feet.

"Good." She said, "Morning sickness?" Madge looked up and saw Hazelle nod.

"Yes." Madge admitted. She felt all eyes bearing into her. She looked out of the corner of her eye. Gale was blinking up at her in concern and wonder. Her palms sweated.

"Abnormally tired?" Mrs. Everdeen pressed.

"Yes, I've been crashing." Madge sighed. She could crash right now.

"Good." Mrs. Everdeen lifted Madge's shirt and had the girl hold it up against her rib cage. The woman massaged her abdomen with trained fingers. "Tender breasts?" Madge blushed and looked away.

"Sounds right." She murmured.

"Good- uncontrollable bladder?" Madge dropped the shirt but Mrs. Everdeen hiked it back up into her hands.

"Most days." Madge sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Good." Mrs. Everdeen measured her across and to the side. "You're right. You're just about five weeks. Eating right? Excising? Drinking a lot of fluids?" Madge could probably check no for all the questions above.

"Yes." She said and looked back down at her toes.

"Liar." Mrs. Everdeen smirked. "Birthplace?" Madge stopped breathing.

"Hospital…" The whole room shifted on their feet awkwardly. Rory snorted.

"How do you think we'll pay for that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Madge felt the color drain from her skin and sink into the floorboards. Her hands shook and she tried to shallow. She can't even take a paper cut well.

"Here or wherever." she said quietly to Mrs. Everdeen.

"Good." Was her answer. She set Madge back in a chair next to Gale and went back to work with Prim patching him up. She didn't talk to him.

Not even when he asked, "is it awful?" All she could do was cry. She tried her hardest not to but her hands and her breath were shaking so much she didn't know what else she could do. Hazelle dragged her away and let her crawl into bed. "Was it something I said?" He asked his mother. She shook her head and ran a hand through his hair.

Madge curled up on the scratchy sheets. She wiped her eyes. Her father would have figured out she was gone by now but he was probably at work. She guessed that she should make her way home. "Hazelle." She called. The woman turned her back to Gale and made her way to Madge's side.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"A cloth to wipe my face, if that's alright." Hazelle smiled and left in search for one that wasn't bloody. Madge rubbed her fingers along the thin tan comforter and the mattress until Hazelle came back. Instead of handing the towel to Madge, she wiped her face for her.

Madge closed her eyes and let the water sink into her warm face. The motherly gesture made her relax and smile in all the stress she was sitting in. "Better?" Hazelle asked and dropped the cloth into her lap.

"Much." Madge nodded and sat up. "I must be getting home now though." She tossed the sheets back and stood. "Sorry. I just realized." She said and moved around the woman.

"It's fine." Hazelle walked her to the door and the screen door squeaked as Madge pushed it open. "Be careful."

"I will." Madge promised and left the door in Hazelle's hand so it wouldn't snap loudly. The streets were deserted in the seam. With Gale's fresh whipping the hob was probably abandoned. Madge stopped and looked back at the tiny seam house she left. They didn't have food for dinner.

She kept walking and crossed her arms around her chest. She could see her breath. There was a good layer of snow on the ground. It had turned gray in the midst of coal dust. Madge blew on her fingers and pulled at her jean jacket.

The square was empty as she walked down the center of it. She didn't feel like hiding. The stores had their lights bright and inviting. Madge collected her breath and walked into the bakery. One of Peeta's older brothers was manning the counter.

"Ms. Undersee." He smiled and tapped on the glass. "How can I help you?" Madge peered into the display and counted out the pastries.

"I need eight apple turnovers." She said and smiled sweetly. He didn't ask who they were for.

"Which size?" Madge thought about it.

"The largest you have." She nodded and smiled.

"Box or bag?"

"Which is easier to carry?" She asked hastily.

"Boxes in a bag." He laughed, she tried to as well.

"That's perfect then." He set up a pristine white box and set the gooey contents inside. Once four boxes were full, he tied each up with red and blue ribbon and set them into two paper bags. Madge smiled brightly.

"Put that on our tab." She said, reaching for the handles.

"Of course." He nodded. When the bags were safely at her side she nodded to him and was off. The square was still quiet and snow had started to fall. The seam was getting dark and there were only a few people out.

She knocked on the door and waited. Hazelle opened it and Madge smiled slightly and held up the bags. "Dinner." She announced. Hazelle rolled her eyes and let Madge in. The family minus Gale maneuvered to the couch.

"Thank you." They each said as she handed them a turnover. Madge smiled when Posy was hardly able to keep hers in hand. Finally Madge sat in front of Gale. He had awkwardly tried to sit up.

"Hi." She whispered and held up his turnover.

"Hi." He laughed and bit into it. His eyes fluttered closed as he chewed. "This is really good." He said with a mouthful.

"Oh, Madge you shouldn't have." Hazelle called. Madge looked back and shrugged.

"I wanted to." She admitted.

"Are you going to eat?" Gale wondered.

"I have one for myself but I wasn't… no." She said and let him have another bite of his.

"Madge." He said in a warning tone. "That's not healthy." She shifted.

"I'll eat when I'm home." She told him. He snorted.

"Eat now." He took his turnover from her. She waited until he took another bite and left in search of the bag. She took out the last turnover and sat next to Vick on the couch. They all watched her bite into it. A while later, Gale fell asleep due to his next dose of Morphine.

* * *

**Back Scars or Madge bringing Morphine. MWAHAHA. *Shrugs* Hope you aren't broken from that reading experience. **

**Review :)**

**Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

**swimmer07: Yeah I'm not sure where it's going myself!**

**Autumn Black: I wouldn't have killed Gale x) Yeah the apple turnover part I added after I finished the chapter.**

**Chlollie: No problem! It was a hard chapter to write. I kept editing and changing all the dialogue. **

**Sugar Cakes: Thank you! Yeah poor Madge. Right her dad could and it will come up. **

* * *

Madge could feel herself being watched. She looked towards the couch. Posy's drooping eyes were on her and the little girl was smiling through her tired lips. "Hey Pos," Madge called and the girl perked up.

"Yeah?" She smiled brightly and came over by her.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Posy nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, please." She cried and sat in front of Madge. Madge intertwined her fingers in the glossy black hair weaving it into a glorious messy bun of braids. She reached down into the bakery bag and took out a long red ribbon. Easily, Madge tied it into a bow and let it fall around the up-do. "Are you done?" Posy asked squirming in her seat.

"Yes." Madge giggled and set her sprawling towards the mirror. Hazelle helped her see the back.

"You put a bow in!" Posy gasped and rubbed the fabric. Madge reached into the bag once more and took out the remaining ribbons. Posy's eyes widened comically and Rory snickered from his lazy position in a kitchen chair. "Are you… are they… for me?" She asked walking slowly towards Madge.

"If you want them. You can have them." Posy looked up at her mother. Hazelle nodded and scooted her towards Madge.

"Thank you." The little girl was in tears over the bright ribbons laid out in her hand. Madge took a deep breath and stood up.

"On my way home for real now." She smiled and hugged Hazelle.

"Are you sure you don't Rory to walk you back?" She suggested and looked over at Rory.

"I'm sure, thank you though." She waved at the family and shook Mrs. Everdeen's hand. Prim was looking at the ribbons in Posy's hair. Madge stopped in front of her and twirled a piece of the young girl's hair. "I have a pink ribbon at home. It would look divine in your hair."

Prim looked up with surprise. "Really?" She practically squeaked.

"I'll bring it over tomorrow, Kay?" Prim's jaw dropped.

"Alright, thank you." Rory rolled his eyes behind her. And Madge directed a glare at him.

"Bye!" She said to the family. She opened the screen door into the cold night and closed it softly behind her. Madge watched her feet in the dark. There were lights on in the square and Madge shuffled to get away from them. She looked up at her house and ran to the back gate.

When she opened the side door her father was sitting back on the couch, the TV casting light on his face. He didn't look over. "How is he?" Her father asked.

"Fine." Madge said and the Mayor snorted. "He will be fine." Madge said shifting on her feet.

"Games are on." Her father said gesturing to the television.

"Everything going swell?" Madge gritted through her teeth.

"Oh yes. The Districts look good. But we both got twelve. Can you believe that?" Madge was stunted by the number, and then glared.

"I would love to talk about it, but I have to pee." Her father looked over alarmed, "The baby is just sitting on my bladder." Madge whined. "It's horrible really like-"

"Go." He said and turned back to the announcers. When Madge came out of the bathroom, she debated going downstairs. Her father was talking to sponsors on the phone. She turned around and headed into her room. It was cold and comforting to walk straight to the bed.

Madge didn't take off her clothing or shoes. She curled up and fell asleep. Light reached her closed eyes and she blinked in the sunlight. Her head ached painfully and she groaned, finding her pillow once more. Madge stretched and waited for the sickness to build up in her throat.

She sat up and surveyed the spinning room. She leaned forward to her cupped hands and wept through the piercing pain in her head. Madge picked at her jacket and slowly kicked off her shoes. Her bed had dirt smeared and water stains from them.

She stood up and clumsily took off her clothes. She scouted through her wardrobe and grabbed a plain gray sweater and dark jeans. Madge walked over to her closet and took a plaid wool vest off a hanger. In the bathroom, Madge swallowed pills for her head and tried to smooth down her hair.

"Would you like some tea this morning?" Casper asked her as she walked down the stairs.

"That would be lovely." Madge groaned and pointed to her head.

"I tried to take off your shoes last night… but you kicked me." Casper snickered from the kitchen.

"Did I?" Madge gasped and held her head with one hand. "That's horrible, sorry." Casper laughed.

"It's quite alright." Madge looked over her shoulder at the television. Her father had already been watching the games as he prepared for work.

"Turn it off." She sneered and looked down at her empty plate.

"Nothing is going on." Casper said looking over at the television himself. "They're talking about the interviews." Madge groaned.

"Then mute it." She cried. Casper set a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her. Then moved to find the remote. Madge pulled a pancake off the plate and onto hers. She ate it slowly, staring down the large stack in front of her.

"Are they good?" Casper asked, coming back into view.

"They are thank you." He went back into the kitchen. Madge counted them. There was enough for the Hawthorne's and the Everdeen's. She looked at her few remaining pieces and finished.

"You ate that fast." Casper said and moved to give her another pancake. She stopped him with her hand.

"Would you box them up? I think I will continue the meal in the seam." Casper nodded and collected an old leftover bakery box in the kitchen. Madge grabbed her hiking shoes and laced them up.

"The program is starting soon." Casper told her. "There will be a lot of people in the square." She smiled.

"See you later." Madge could see the town's people shifting towards the square. Even though most of them had little TV's in their stores it was better to be as a group to watch the tributes' interviews. Madge pushed her way through the crowd and stumbled into the seam. "Oh!" Madge turned around and hurried back through the throngs of people and back to her house.

"Back so soon?" Casper asked from sipping his coffee.

"Forgot something." Madge scrambled up the stairs and into her room. She put the box on top of her dresser and opened a small drawer on top. Madge pulled out a pale pink ribbon with lace on the sides. She stuffed it into her pocket and hurried back down stairs.

"Goodbye!" Casper called from the couch.

"Bye." She said out of breath. The square was still crowded and Madge looked up to see District two's Enobaria's interviews. She didn't stop. Madge went to the Everdeen's first. She knocked on the door and stood back. Mrs. Everdeen opened the door and let her in.

"You'll start showing soon." Mrs. Everdeen said as she got out plates for her and Prim. Prim came out of the back room and smiled at Madge.

"Like a lot?" Madge asked.

"No but it will, fast. Trust me." Madge smiled slightly and looked down at her flat stomach.

"I'll take your word for it." Prim sat down and stabbed at her pancake. "I have something for you, as promised." Madge said and handed Katniss's little sister her ribbon.

"It's so pretty." Prim smiled, "will you put it in my hair?" Madge nodded and moved behind her. She grabbed at the dirty blonde hair and formed a pony tail. "Katniss used to do this for me." Prim whispered and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Just like this?" Madge whispered back and tied the ribbon into her hair.

"Yeah." Madge shifted and looked up at Mrs. Everdeen. "Better hurry if you want to see Kat's interview." Madge said to the two of them and left with her box of food. She hurried over to Gale's and pounded on the door. She could see the Peacekeepers walking towards her.

Gale opened the door and let her in. Madge scurried to the cabinets and stuffed the box away behind some plates. She turned to explain but the door was already vibrating with knocking. Madge looked around for the Hawthorne's. She guessed they were in the square.

"Mr. Hawthorne." One of the Peacekeepers addressed Gale. "I am here to alert you that the fence will be on at all times." Gale nodded once.

"Ms. Undersee." Another one nodded towards her and smiled but Gale obstructed her view in a matter of seconds.

"The information will be passed on." He said through grinding teeth and slammed the door.

"What are you doing up?" Madge asked and helped him back to the table.

"I'm fine." He said raising an eyebrow.

"No you're not!" She cried and tried to get him back on the table.

"No really." He said and grabbed her hands. "It's not so bad." Madge glared.

"You were literally dying yesterday." She reminded him.

"Yesterday." He said and tapped her nose. He moved around her to the couch.

"Gale Hawthorne!" She cried and stomped her foot. "Stop acting like a child!" He got up and grabbed her hands again.

"Breath." He whispered and turned up her chin. "In and out." He demonstrated long breaths. She growled. "Madge-seriously calm down."

"Calm down?" She cried. "You want me to calm down?" She pushed him away from her. "You probably remember nothing. You were dying. DYING. Your back." She said. "Have you seen it?" He raised an eyebrow. "I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU."

"I pumped full of Morphine." Gale said.

"Then you should be resting!" She screamed.

"The only person who needs to be resting. Is you." He snickered. "Have you looked at yourself?" Madge could feel her face burning with anger. "All of this drama _has_ to be bad for the baby." Madge didn't back down.

"Gale- don't make this about me." She glared.

"Fine. So I'm not fine. But I can't be lying around all day. If I do that- I'm letting them win. They can look down on us. I'm just being productive." She sighed.

"I'm going to throw up now." She said calmly, "Don't judge." She moved around him and found the tin from yesterday. Gale shook his head and grabbed her hair.

"Don't worry I won't." His hands combed through her hair as she gripped the tin and hurled into it. She stood up and groaned.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Wait don't look at me." She grabbed the towel and wiped her face. Gale burrowed his head into the crook of her neck.

"What are you sorry for, exactly?" He whispered and kissed her jaw.

"Don't kiss me- I just threw up." She said making a face. "I was sorry that I got sick." She said and looked over her shoulder at him.

"That's all you're sorry for?" He asked and poked her with his nose.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you too." She sighed and tried to get away from him.

"Good." He said and sat forward on a kitchen chair.

"Where is everyone?" Madge wondered.

"Square." He said and shifted.

"Oh, right." She stood in front of him. "I brought you…" She stopped and held up a finger. Madge made her way back to the tin. Once again, Gale held her hair back. She couldn't help but start crying.

"You're fine." He whispered and she tried to shake her head.

"I brought you pancakes." She finished and grabbed the towel.

"You did?" He laughed. "Where are they? Is that what you stuffed into the cabinets?" He opened the cupboard and took out the box. He set it on the table and opened it up. "Smells good."

Madge made a face. "They _smelled_ good…" She said to him. He laughed and took out a plate to the table. He dragged a pancake onto his plate and cut at it. He stuffed his face with a few bites of pancake and pointed with his fork at the couch.

"Go lay down."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Take the weight off your feet."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"You don't look fat."

"I will."

"… sorry?"

"Just saying." Madge slumped onto the couch and pried off her shoes. She tossed her legs out in front of her and looked up at the cracking ceiling.

"Better?" Gale asked from the table. Madge glared at the ceiling.

"I guess."

"Close your eyes."

"Stop telling me what to do." Madge snapped and rested her head on the arm again.

"No." Gale snickered. She closed her eyes. Gale watched her shoulders relax, her head turned towards the cushions, her jaw slacken, her mouth opened. He rolled his eyes. The screen door snapped open and Gale stood up immediately, waving his hands at Madge on the couch.

"Sorry." Rory whispered. He turned back to the family and pressed a finger to his lips. They tiptoed in.

"How was the parade?" Gale whispered and pointed to the box of pancakes. Hazelle took out plates for everyone and passed them around.

"Interviews." Rory whispered.

"Katniss and Peeta looked divine. Except Katniss was in a wedding dress." Hazelle whispered.

"They dressed her in a wedding dress?" Gale said making a face.

"It looked like a Mockingjay." Rory nodded.

"To top it all off Peeta said that they were already married." Hazelle said.

"And Katniss was pregnant." Gale snorted.

"The only person who's pregnant… is Madge." They looked over at the couch. "And it's obvious."

"You're saying they're lying?" Hazelle said.

"Yeah." Rory and Gale said at the same time.

"It's easy to tell. Katniss would have told us before she left." Gale rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she didn't know."

"It's fake." Gale shrugged. "There is no way around it." Madge shifted and gained his attention. He shuffled over to the couch and took the back cushions off. He walked into the back bedroom and brought out a blanket.

"Leave them alone." Hazelle said to Rory, "eat your food and stop looking at them." Gale crawled over Madge, painfully and sunk down next to her. The Morphine was wearing off. His feet were propped up on the opposite armrest.

"It's just me." He whispered in Madge's ear. She relaxed again and rested her head on his outstretched arm. He curled it around her. With his other he smoothed the blanket out and pulled it up to their chests.

The screen door snapped and Thom walked in loudly, "how about that announcement, huh?" Madge's eyes popped open and Gale groaned.

"SHHHH." The whole family said to the newcomer.

"Sorry." Thom cringed. Madge closed her eyes and pressed her back into Gale. "Sorry." Thom apologized to Gale once more. Gale's arm fell over Madge's abdomen as he leaned against her and closed his eyes. He woke up sometime later when Madge was waking up.

She was stretching and squirming under his grasp around her. He looked around the room and sighed. "Do you have to get up?" He asked as she sat up.

"Yeah. You were groaning in your sleep and keeping me up. You're getting a shot of Morphine."

"I don't want any more of that." He complained. "It makes my head fuzzy." He sat up as well and rubbed his eyes. Madge shifted and frowned.

"Don't have the full dose then." She said and went to search the cupboards for it. His arms slid around her middle and his face burrowed into her curly hair.

"I don't want to have any of it." He laughed and she sighed.

"What now?" She asked and stretched her arms out in front of her. She turned around and set her hands on his chest.

"We could go back to your house." He said and wagged his eyebrows. She laughed.

"I have to feed your family dinner." She shrugged. It was his turn to frown.

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything for us." Madge opened her mouth to argue but Gale cut her off with a kiss. "Don't." He smiled as he pulled away. "Just worry about yourself and I will look out for the family."

"How are you going to do that?" She cried and leaned away from him. "The fences are on and the mines are closed for season." Gale raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe your father offered me a job." Madge's eyes widened and she stumbled away from him towards the counter. She looked down at her feet. "What?" He sighed. "Are you going to argue over that choice as well?"

"Do you think my father will give you the job?" Madge asked looking up at him. "He might not want to."

"Why not?" Gale turned his head. "Because he's ashamed of my life choices?" Gale growled.

"No…!" Madge blushed.

"I think I can convince him." Gale said angrily.

"How?" Madge whispered. Gale's face softened and he approached her slowly. His hands spread against her stomach and pushed up the edges of her shirt. "MM. Oh yeah." She smiled and reached up to capture his lips. He chuckled and leaned back.

"Did you forget?" His eyes crinkled at the ends as he beamed down at her.

"I tend to block it out." Madge admitted. "It's easier…"

"What?" Gale cried. "I was kidding. Madge do you really? That's horrible. It should be the _only_ thing you're thinking about." He said and tightened his grip on her.

"I'm scared, Gale. What do you expect? I have no idea what I'm doing. What I should I be doing? Am I supposed to be doing anything?" Madge said and she felt the tears pooling in her eyes and falling over her cheeks. "You don't know-" She choked on words.

"I only found out… three days ago or so." Gale whispered and wiped her tears away. "I'm still getting used to it myself."

"Then why are you yelling at me?" She cried and wiped her own tears away.

"I don't know." He said and backed up. "I'm sorry." She sniffed and blinked up at him.

"Okay." She sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She dragged him to the door.

"Hang on." He called and took a coat off the hook. The arms were a little short for him but it was a good winter coat. "You don't have a coat, do you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She said and held up her vest.

"Didn't think so." He said and shook his head. "Next time, wear a coat." She stuck her tongue out and opened the heavy wooden door and screen door. "Well, wait for me." He laughed, stuffed his feet into his shoes and followed her out. She waited for him to lace up his shoes and then they were swinging their hands through the seam.

* * *

**Reviewww. :) **

**Erin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sugar Cakes: I love Gadge. I'm obsessed. So glad you enjoyed it!**

**Autumn Black: Updateeeed! :) Thanks for reading**

**Chlollie: Thank you! Yeah I thought so too. **

* * *

Madge looked up at Gale as they walked through the square. He looked down and smiled. "You alright?" He asked and stopped them so he could kiss her forehead.

People stared from their store windows at the exchange. And Madge made an effort to keep walking through Gale's grasp. "They're looking at us." She whispered.

"So let them." Gale murmured and stopped them. He smiled against her lips and tugged at her vest.

"Gale!" She cried and blushed. She kept her head down as Gale laughed freely.

"Don't be so uptight. You are pregnant after all and there's only one way of..."

"Stop talking!" She reached up to cover his lips with a hand.

"Making that happen." He said and licked one of her fingers. She let her hand drop and made a face at it.

"Gross." Gale laughed and pulled her towards him.

"PDA. Rape!" Thom called as he left the screen in the square. Gale rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing?" He laughed and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Celebrating engagement?"

"Not yet." Gale winked. Madge groaned and covered her eyes.

"Oh! That's right." Thom snapped and pointed a finger at her. "You're pregnant." She blushed. "There's only one way to make that happen." He said looking over at Gale.

"Sex!" The two men hollered at her. She blushed and turned her back on them. Shuffling through the square.

"Don't let Uncle Thom get you down." Thom said catching up with her.

"Uncle?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, why not? It'll have to call me something. One more uncle is not going to hurt." Gale snorted and rested his hand on the small of her back. "Daddy doesn't seem to mind." He said and raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you say, Mommy?" Madge opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. Her eyes watered. This got real fast.

"Cut it out, Thom. I think you're freaking her out."

"She hasn't answered me yet. Bristel can be Auntie Bri. Then the baby will have two aunts! Grandma Hazelle... Yeah?" Madge could feel her hands shaking and her head started to hurt. She watched Gale's hands turn to fists. She tried to stop him but his hand was already burrowed into Thom's jaw. Madge stumbled back and became severely lightheaded.

"Gale!" She cried as her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground. When she woke, she was surprised to find Mrs. Everdeen standing over her. She looked disappointed. "What happened?" Madge whispered and reached towards her head.

"You fainted. Are you aware that you haven't been eating or drinking enough?" Madge blinked up at her. "Well?"

"I've been eating and drinking." Madge said rubbing her eyes.

"Not enough. You have low blood sugar. This means you're potentially starving yourself because your body is feeding your baby." Madge groaned.

"Is that why I feel light headed?" Mrs. Everdeen nodded. "Where is Gale?" Madge asked.

"I had to force him to leave. He was asking too many questions. He would have fainted next if I didn't get him out of the house." Mrs. Everdeen rolled her eyes. "He left with Thom after I gave him ice." Madge sat up on the table. Just then the door burst open and Gale walked in, looking crazed.

"I couldn't keep him away!" Thom cried. Gale relaxed at the sight of wide-eyed Madge.

"You're alright!" He sagged against her and pulled his fingers through her hair.

"She has low blood sugar. Madge hasn't been eating or drinking enough." He pulled away from her and glared.

"I guessed that you weren't." He said. "Let's go ask Casper to make you a sandwich or two." Madge and Gale thanked Mrs. Everdeen profusely and left the house. Thom followed them out.

"How is your face?" Madge asked him.

"I deserved it." Thom shrugged. "I'm sorry." Gale smiled. They cut back through the square and entered town.

"Madge!" Delly Cartwright ran up to her. "I saw you faint." Madge blushed. "Are you alright?" Madge nodded.

"Yeah. I will be. Turns out my diet isn't healthy enough for the baby. I need to be eating drinking more." Delly smiled sadly.

"That's pretty scary." She said. "Don't let me get in the way of snacking!" She giggled and left the group.

"That... was weird." Thom coughed. Madge glared.

"Was not. She was just making sure I was alright. Oh gosh that's so embarrassing. I fainted... in front of everyone." Gale snickered.

"The only person who should be embarrassed is me." He told her. Thom laughed.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen and heard him." Thom pulled a horrified face, mockingly. "MADGE!" He reenacted. "Madge! Thom help me! She's hurt or something." Thom shrugged. "He had just punched me so I was still reacting to that so when I didn't help him he started shaking my shoulders."

Gale rubbed the back of his neck. "She gets it."

"Madge answer me! Can you hear me?" Thom continued. "I have to get her to Mrs. Everdeen!"

"Look- it didn't help when you asked me if she was breathing." Thom snickered.

"I couldn't help myself."

"That's horrible." She said to Thom. "Now, can both of you stop talking? Or else I'm going to take another dive into the gravel."

Thom paled, "sorry, talk to you two later." Gale wrapped an arm around her for stability. They walked up to her house and Gale opened the gate for her. Madge opened the side door and crashed in a kitchen chair.

"Casper, need food pronto." Madge said covering her eyes. Casper came out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Gale sunk down in the chair next to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"No. Food. Please." She groaned.

"Do you want to lie on the couch?" Gale asked her.

"No." She shook her head. Casper brought out a chunky peanut butter and jelly sandwich and set it in front of her.

"There is more where that came from." He reminded her as she chewed and swallowed her first bite.

"Could you get her some water as well?" Gale asked as he watched her swallow another large bite. Casper nodded. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Casper asked as he set down the tall glass of water.

"Drink it all." Gale bossed when Madge took a small drink. "She fainted in the middle of town."

"Because she was dehydrated?" Casper guessed.

"And hungry." Gale said.

"That's my fault." Casper said.

"No it's not. It's all Madge's fault." Madge looked up and nodded. Her plate was clean.

"That's not good." Mr. Undersee said as he made his way down the stairs.

"No it wasn't." Gale said. Casper stood up and took Madge's plate.

"Would you like another one?" He asked her. Madge nodded again.

"Drink." Gale said and pushed her glass forward. Her father watched the exchange and sat down across from them.

"Will you stay for dinner?" The Mayor asked Gale.

"I have to get home." Gale said. "My family-"

"Can have dinner on me. I'll call the butcher and have him deliver meat." Gale was shocked out of words.

"Thank you and yes I would be happy to stay for dinner." Madge received her second sandwich. "Drink this." Gale glared and pushed the glass closer to Madge. She took a sip.

"Would you like to contact your family about dinner?" Mr. Undersee asked.

"Our family doesn't own a phone." Gale said making eye contact.

"We'll have to fix that. Tomorrow morning, I'll send someone over to install it." Madge looked up at her father, surprised.

"I can't afford it." Gale admitted. "Thank you for..."

"Have you thought about my job offer?" Madge reached over and squeezed Gale's knee.

"I have." Gale said curtly.

"Will you accept it?" Mayor Undersee asked.

"I will." Gale nodded.

"Very good. You can afford the phone and the house I picked out for you two in town." Madge spit her water out on her empty plate.

"Dinner is served." Casper set down a tray of buns with pulled pork and crumbled goat cheese inside. He placed a glass of barbecue sauce and took Madge's plate. He returned with three new plates.

"What do you think?" The Mayor asked Gale.

"I haven't seen a house for sale on the main road." Gale said shifting in his chair.

"The Parson's moved back into their jeweler's store second floor apartment. I couldn't help making them an offer on their charming house." Madge felt skeptical.

"They lived in the faded sage house next to the Cartwright's." Madge recalled.

"That's right." Her father nodded. Madge looked over at Gale's tight jaw.

"If I remember correctly it has two bedrooms, bathroom, a small kitchen and a bright living room." He looked down at her. "Not too large." She said.

"How can we not accept?" He said to her father and forced a shaking smile.

"I want a hospital birth as well!" Madge blurted. Gale looked over at her alarmed and dropped his fork back onto the table.

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" Her father asked taking a sandwich.

"Mrs. Everdeen wanted to have her delivered at the Hawthorne's house in the seam." Madge said looking down at her plate.

"Nonsense." Her father said, putting a napkin onto his lap.

"Her?!" Gale and Casper exclaimed. Madge blushed.

"I couldn't keep calling the baby it." She murmured. She bit into her sandwich and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. The three men starred. "What?" She asked after she swallowed and took another bite.

Gale hid his smile as Caper said the obvious, "no wonder you fainted."'

"Yeah- no kidding." Gale said shaking his head. Madge raised an eyebrow and swallowed.

"What?" She asked again.

"You just finished two large peanut butter sandwiches and are now starting this one." Casper said and Mr. Undersee chuckled. Madge swallowed her newest bite. She looked over at Gale, who was smiling. She looked back at her more than half eaten sandwich. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started crying.

"Whoa." Gale said and reached out to rub her back. "Holy hormones." He said to no one in particular. Madge cried harder.

"Time for bed...?" Casper said.

"Take her upstairs, make her comfortable, and then we'll talk business." Mayor Undersee said to Gale. The young man nodded and lifted Madge from her chair.

"Come on." He whispered as they climbed the stairs. "You're fine. Don't worry."

Madge sat at the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. Gale set her pajamas on the bed. "I'm going to die in those." Madge said looking at the red flannel pants and thick white t-shirt.

"It's winter." Gale said. "Wear them." He took her vest off for her and picked a hanger off the floor. She shifted and took her shirt off. "Can you get ready by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Whatever my father asks you to do. You don't have to do it."

"I'm supporting my new family." Gale said and brushed a stray curl away from her eyes.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I love you." He smiled and nodded towards the bed. "Get some sleep. I'll be up soon."

"You're going to sleep here with me?" She asked surprised.

"Madge your father is moving us into a house. I think he'll let me stay the night." Gale closed the door behind him.

Madge blinked up at the ceiling waiting for Gale to return. She bit her lip and shifted under the covers. All she could think about was his hands on her. Finally, he slipped inside the room and started taking off his clothes and putting pajama pants on.

Gale crawled into bed and flopped onto his stomach next to her. She turned onto her side and smile. "You're awake?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you." She admitted.

"Why? I wouldn't have minded if you fell asleep. You do it all the time now anyway." He said and brushed hair out of her face.

"I don't know..." She shrugged and moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and forced her under him. She kissed him slowly.

"... Should we?" He asked quietly. "Is that- okay?"

"Yeah." Madge giggled. She rolled her hips with his and kissed him again.

"Can you have sex when you're pregnant?" He asked and Madge rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Actually you have more sex when you're pregnant because of hormones." Gale bit her lip.

"Good." He murmured and rocked against her. He tugged up her shirt and she pushed it off the bed once it was off. His hand encircled her breast and she tried not to cry out.

"No." She whimpered. She covered them with her hands. "They hurt." She swallowed.

"Hell's teeth. I'm sorry." He said and stroked her cheek.

"It's alright." She whispered and kissed him until she was dizzy and had to breathe.

"I don't know what to do with my hands." He admitted with a laugh.

"Hold yourself up, you're squishing me." Gale faltered.

"Hell's teeth. I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" His hands smoothed out the skin of her stomach and she desperately want them to go lower. She groaned and ached back. "I'll take that as a no."

"Stop talking." He chuckled darkly and kissed along her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, between the swell of her breasts, down her ribcage, and his lips lingered on the left side of her abdomen. "Gale" she groaned, "stop paying attention to the baby."

"No..." He whispered and kissed back up her body to her lips. Her legs kicked his and Gale went to remove his pants.

"Take mine with." She demanded and raised her hips for easy removal.

"Hmmm. No." Gale said. His thumb circled around her abdomen and disappeared under the elastic of her pants.

"Gale." She cried. "Please." He removed the finger.

"What do you want me to do?" His eyes gleamed with amusement in what little light they had. She bit her lip and mewed. She arched towards him once more. His hand slipped between her legs and spread them apart slightly. She groaned and Madge could feel the desperate tears come to her eyes.

"Please." She groaned.

"Shhh." He reminded her.

"Gale." She cried. "Touch me."

"Shhh." He said again. He removed her flannel pants and let them drift off the bed. His fingers moved along her thigh. "God." He said as he found her center.

"I know." She groaned and bit her lip. "I've been waiting..."

"No kidding." He molded his lips with hers and pressed a finger into her until she couldn't get out a single breath. He removed his boxers and pressed into her fully. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Breath." He said and waited for her chest to rise and fall a few times. "It's important." He joked. She glared. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked and nudged her jaw with his nose.

"Stop." She sighed.

"At least I care." He hissed at her. "Some guys probably don't- at all."

"Then don't care." She said. "Stop thinking about it." He shifted and she groaned.

"I can't stop thinking about it... her." He said. "Can you feel it?" He asked. She shook her head. "Does it hurt to press on it?"

"Try." She said. He did. "Not really. It's tender lower, across here." She showed him. He made a face. "Mrs. Everdeen said I would start showing soon." Madge recalled.

"Noticeably?" He asked, surprised.

"Apparently." She nodded. "Gale don't forget what position we're in." She glared. He snickered and rolled his hips. Emitting a long groan, Madge relaxed into the pillows. In the morning, Gale woke first. He was on his stomach. He looked over at Madge. Her hair was crazed and she was breathing heavily. "What time is it?" She mumbled.

"Eight." He said, checking the clock. She groaned.

"I'm starving." She threw the blankets off her. "I'm naked!" She cried and dragged the blankets under her chin. He raised an eyebrow.

"So...?" He wondered.

"Close your eyes! Don't look at me." He laughed.

"Madge-" he rolled his eyes but closed them tight. The blankets flew off of him as she danced around the room, collecting her clothes. He looked over as she was dropping a shirt over her head.

"No peaking!" She cried and blushed.

"Are you finished?" He asked as she relaxed onto the bed.

"Yeah." She said and reached towards his bandaged back.

"Don't touch them." He warned.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"It's fine." He sighed. "Will you find my pants?" She nodded and laughed. She threw his boxers at him, then his pants. He turned over and the scream died in his throat.

"Gale!" She helped him up.

"What was I thinking?" He asked.

"Maybe you weren't." She said and dragged her fingers through his hair. He pulled her over and set her on his lap.

"I don't want to get dressed and go downstairs." He whined.

"I'm really hungry though." She frowned and stomach complained loudly. She got up and grabbed out clothes. "I'm getting dressed in the bathroom." She announced.

"Are you serious?" He laughed but she was already gone. Madge turned sideways in the mirror. She pulled up her loose shirt and studied herself.

"Maybe a little." She whispered to herself and dropped her white laced t-shirt. She buttoned her jeans and dragged a brush through her knotted hair. She walked out of the bathroom. Gale was leaning sideways on the wall so it didn't touch his back.

"Breakfast?" He asked and took her hand.

"Yes please." She beamed and hopped down the stairs. Casper was setting out scrambled eggs and toast with jelly. He sat the couple down across from each other and served them. "Looks good." Madge said and rubbed her hands together. She took a bite and looked up at Gale.

"The games start today." He said, looking over at the television screen.

"I know." Madge said and looked down at her plate. "They'll live through the first day." She said quietly.

"Of course." He nodded.

"You two won't even be around to watch it." Casper reminded them.

"Moving day." Madge looked over, noticing the empty cardboard boxes stacked in the halls.

"I'm only bringing clothes… do we need to purchase furniture?" Madge asked and Gale raised an eyebrow.

"I would think that your father would have that covered. He's organized." Gale said and reached across for her hand. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

Madge looked up at the small house in front of her. The porch looked crooked and the stairs needed repairing. She opened the front door and walked in. Gale was talking to a few construction workers about cleaning the crown molding.

She walked through the small living room and into the kitchen. There was a rather large pantry and a small bathroom. She cut back down a hallway and found the two doors to the bedrooms. A queen sized rickety metal four-poster bed was in one and the other room was empty.

"Is this going to be your office?" Madge asked, stopping Gale in his tracks.

"No, I'm setting up the attic as my office. That's the baby's room." She looked inside and closed the door behind her. It had large windows on the back wall and let the light flow in. Madge imagined a crib in the center of the room and a floating mobile over it. "Are you ready for lunch?" Gale asked, peaking in at her.

"Yeah." She nodded and left the room behind.

* * *

**Review. :S**

**Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

**I changed the rating to M, everybody. On request. Sorry.**

* * *

**JJ: Yeah! Don't worry- I haven't picked out a gender or a name. I am leaning towards a girl just of what you said about Gale. I completely agree.**

**Autumn: Oh good! **

**Fanfictionlover: Don't worry I changed the rating for you! **

**Night Owl: Here you go! :D**

* * *

Madge watched the screen intently. Katniss and Peeta had paired up Finnick Odair and Mags from District 12. It's obvious that Katniss doesn't want to trust them. The arena is tropical with dense forest and harsh waters.

"Don't watch that." Gale sighed, pulling on her sloppy braid. Madge bit into her second grilled ham and cheese. "Please?" He asked.

"I have nothing better to do." She said looking back at him. Gale twirled the end of the braid and walked around their red couch. Madge had her feet on the beige ottoman.

"Honey, I'm home!" Thom called from the front door.

"You're so obnoxious." Madge murmured, her eyes not leaving the sandwich she was stuffing into her mouth.

"I am." Thom nodded and closed the door behind him. He sat on the other side of Madge and draped around her. "I will admit. I got lost." Gale snorted.

"How?" Madge cried. "I gave you really good directions!"

"Decent. You gave me decent directions." Thom rolled his eyes. Gale laughed.

"Where did you end up with her directions?" Gale wondered looking over Madge at his friend.

"Three houses back." He grumbled. "It doesn't matter though. I'm here. You're here." He stretched out.

"WAIT!" Madge squealed and both men froze. "Take your shoes off." Madge pointed to Thom's snowy shoes.

"Sorry." He cringed and unlaced his boots. He stood up and set them on the tray by the door. "It's a sweet place." Thom said looking around. He poked the fire going in the brick fireplace.

"Yeah it is." Gale said smiling down at Madge. She ignored both of them by taking another bite of sandwich.

"Does Madge not think so?" Thom asked Gale. He sat down at the light wooden table, testing the cushiony chairs.

"I thought she liked it here..." Gale said, raising an eyebrow. "She chose the layout of things." Thom leaned back in the kitchen chair and rested his feet on the warm blue and red rug under the table.

"Madge are you going to give me a tour?" Thom asked loudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I would have liked to be in the seam." She said quietly, remembering her dream.

"WHAT?!" Gale and Thom said at the same time.

"We don't need all of this room and nice furniture. We don't need any of this." Madge said gesturing around. Thom hit his forehead with a hand.

"Madge, we're living comfortably. You don't want to merely survive out in the seam. It's not healthy." Madge rolled her eyes.

"We could have done it." She said and stood up with her empty plate. "Come on Thom, I'll give you the tour." Thom and Gale looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them.

"Okay." Thom said standing up from the table. He pushed his chair in and followed Madge into the kitchen. She put her plate into the sink. The wooden cabinets above the counters were the same wood of the table in the other rooms. It was a narrow room.

There was a small window above the sink and a toaster on one of the counters. Madge opened a door on the other side of the archway in. Gale peaked into a pantry. "It's nice." Madge said softly. Thom nodded.

She led him out of the kitchen and into a short and stout hallway. "That's the bathroom." Thom said looking into the wide room. It had double sinks, toilet and a good sized shower. From there the hall branched off to two doorways. "Which is which room?"

Madge pointed to the right door. "That's our room." She pointed to the other door, "that's his room." She said resting her hand on her stomach.

"You said she yesterday." Gale said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I don't know what gender she is!" Madge pouted and pulled away from Gale. She went up to the bedroom on the right and opened the door.

It was a darker room with only one wide window on the far wall. The bed was on the right, extending and taking up much of the room. There was a dresser and two closets. Madge crossed the room and turned on one of the side table lights.

"No offense guys, but I could have gone without seeing your bedroom." Gale shrugged.

"You said you wanted a tour and the other room is empty... so." Gale said and led his friend out of the room and back into the hall. Madge turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

"Why is the other room empty?" Thom wondered as the two crashed on the couch.

"Madge wants to wait until the baby is born to buy furniture. Match the gender or what not." Madge shifted behind them, trying to get their attention.

"What are you going to do when he's born? Put him in a shoebox?" Thom joked.

"I was going to get a generic wooden cradle at first for her." Gale said.

"I'm going to pack my things." Madge said but was ignored by Gale and Thom as they talked about the spare bedroom. Madge left and wandered out of town to her old house.

She unlocked the side door. The television was on and the games were buzzing. She ignored it and went up to her room. The boxes were packed and were labeled by Casper. Madge looked at each. Extra quilts, clothes from dresser 1, clothes from dresser 2, clothes from dresser 3, clothes from closet 2, clothes from closet 1, personal.

She poked around looking at the things Casper had packed. She found the lightest box and picked it up, bringing it out into the hallway. "Madge?" Gale's voice called. She came down the stairs looking around the box.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"What are you doing?" He yelled and forced the box out of her hands. Madge faltered on the stairs and grabbed the banister.

"I was moving my boxes down stairs." She said.

"You're not supposed to carry heavy things. Isn't that the first rule of pregnancy?" Madge cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you feel that box? It's light. Not heavy. I didn't choose the heaviest box." She glared. "It has like shirts in it."

"It's heavy for you." Gale said.

"It's light!" Madge cried. She stormed back up the stairs and picked up the personal items box. She walked out with it and huffed.

She set it down at her feet. Gale met her at the top of the stair. "You're so stubborn!" He snarled. "Why can't you just do what I ask?" He took her hands. "I don't ask a lot of you!" She leaned away from him, her eyes wide and watering. He let go of her and rubbed his head.

"You're treating me like a child!" She said. Madge looked down at her feet trying to stop her tears.

"I have this horrible trait of being overprotective." Gale said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I take it out on you."

"It's not a horrible trait." She sighed. It's just annoying." Madge laughed and leaned against Gale. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have to go pee like all the time." She started to cry. "And if you couldn't tell I'm really hormonal. I take it out on you. You're not the problem."

"I feel like we're going to fight like this for the rest of our lives." Gale said, smoothing her hair and shoulders.

Madge cried harder, "I hope not." Casper came out of a room in front of them and Gale made a face over Madge's head. Casper made a face back and disappeared down the hallway.

"Alright. So we're good?" Gale asked, holding Madge an arm's length away. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Good." He picked up the box she brought out of her room and took it down the stairs and set it with the other.

Madge wandered back into her bedroom and lay out on her bare mattress. She curled up and closed her eyes. She heard Gale come in and snicker. Madge ignored him. He came and went taking the few boxes.

"Leave me alone." She whined, when he shook her shoulder.

"Take your nap at home." He said and pulled her into his arms. He brought her out of the room and set her on her feet. "I have a couple boxes myself so I'll get Thom to help me with these. Then we'll cut over to the seam and get those."

"We can make dinner after." Gale snorted.

"Sure, we can get dinner then." She smiled and hurried down the stairs. Gale brought two boxes under his arms through town behind her. Madge took her shoes off her shoes by the door while he set the two boxes of clothes in their room. "You could put these in one of the closets or drawers too." Gale said and opened the boxes for her as she came in.

"I will. After my nap." Madge yawned.

"You should probably do it now. You tend to take long naps. Even if you don't mean to." He smiled. Madge groaned.

"Fine." She sat down on the floor and started taking out clothes. Gale turned and left. Madge looked up and listened for the front door to latch. She stood up and crawled onto the bed. Madge fluffed the pillows and closed her eyes.

"I knew it!" Gale cried and Madge sat straight up, her heart racing.

"Gale!" She squealed and covered her mouth. She ran passed him and into the bathroom. Madge leaned over the toilet and threw up.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Gale said, throwing her braid so it lay against her back.

"What..." She hurled. "Did you mean to..." She gagged. "Do?"

"I don't know." He admitted and went back into the hall. Madge stood up shakily and flushed the toilet.

"Please don't do it again." She smiled slightly and grabbed out a towel from under the sink.

"I'll try not to." He kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'm leaving." She watched him leave and walked back into the bedroom. She took down the hangers and hung up her clothes. She rubbed her forehead and moved to the dresser, stuffing clothes into the top two drawers. She stood back and chewed on her bottom lip. The door opened and she looked down the hall to see Thom and Gale enter with three boxes.

"My clothes don't even matter." She said to Gale as he came in and kissed her.

"Why not?" He asked and set down his box.

"I'm not going to be able to wear them." Madge glared. Gale laughed loudly.

"Oh right, better to have them out of the boxes though." She rolled her eyes and kissed Gale again.

"It's an odd arena." Thom said coming into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No and you're right it is an odd arena." Madge said.

"Peeta ran into a force field after we stopped watching." Gale told her.

"He isn't..." She whispered.

"No, Finnick Odair saved his life." Madge raised an eyebrow.

"He's a good ally to have then."

"They can't find drinking water though." Thom said. Madge's eyebrows crushed together.

"That's not good."

"I'm sure it will be okay. They'll find it soon enough." Gale said and rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it."

"Gale's right." Thom nodded. "I have to go home. Bristel is making dinner." Gale and Madge walked him to the door.

"Food?" Gale smiled.

"I already told you, that was the plan." Madge said sticking out her tongue.

"Stew?" Gale asked her disappearing around the corner to the kitchen.

"Sure." She fell onto the couch and turned on the television. "They're using the force field to cook their food." Madge called over her shoulder. Gale came out, wiping his hands on a towel.

"How? Are they throwing it?" Madge nodded and looked up at him, smiling. Gale shook his head laughing, and went back to the kitchen.

"Eight tributes died today." Madge said.

"Sixteen left then?" Gale yelled.

"That's right." Madge cried and turned back to the television. "GALE!" She squealed and nudged herself towards the screen.

"WHAT?" He yelled and came out. "What's wrong?"

"They got a parachute!" She beamed and pointed. Gale let out a heavy breath.

"I wasn't worried about them, Madge." She blushed.

"Sorry." He sat next to her. "What is that?" He wondered as Katniss unrolled it.

"A pipe of some sort." Madge said, turning her head to the side. Gale went back to the kitchen.

"With all of this interruption, we'll never have dinner." He joked. Madge rolled her eyes and slumped against the back of the couch. She rested her head on a pillow and closed her eyes. "Madge." She moved away from him. Her shoulder shook. "Madge, dinner is ready." She groaned and opened her eyes. "Dinner is ready." He said again.

Madge sat up and looked at the screen in front of her. It was off. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked tiredly.

"An hour or so." Gale murmured and helped her off the couch. "Katniss figured out that the pipe was a spile. So they have water now." Madge nodded.

"That's always good." Gale led her to the table and set her down in a chair. "This smells… really good." Gale chuckled.

"Good, glad." He pulled out his own chair while Madge filled her bowl. They ate in silence. The two continuously looked up at each other and smiled brightly. "I think you're father wants me to pick up a few things after dinner." He said.

"Alright…" Madge said with her mouth partially full. "Don't be too long." She smiled. "First night in this house." She reminded him. He nodded and took another forkful of food.

"Yeah, I'll be quick." Just as Gale said, he left after he put their dishes away. Madge hurried into the bedroom and put Gale's clothes away. She smirked to herself as she rifled through her underwear drawer. The door opened a while later and Gale called into the house, he took his shoes off by the door.

"In the bedroom!" Madge called. She turned onto her side towards the door. Gale smiled and dropped his papers onto the table. He ran back into their bedroom but skidded back out when he saw Madge.

"What are you…" he said breathlessly. Madge giggled and let her hair fall over her face. She was wearing a skimpy navy blue bra and matching panties.

"Don't judge." She smiled and rolled away from him. He closed the door and took off his socks. In the morning Madge groaned as she woke up. The sun was reaching her closed lids. She pulled at her shirt and untangled herself from it.

"Good morning." Gale said from the doorway and smiled.

"Oh, hi." She beamed and blew her hair off her eyes.

"You look great." He laughed and sat at the edge of the bed. Madge snorted.

"Yeah right." She looked over at him. "Thank you though." Gale helped her sit up and she leaned against the headboard and pillows.

"I would have brought you breakfast in bed but I didn't know how much longer you would sleep." She shrugged.

"It's alright." She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. "Isn't this… yours?" She laughed.

"Yeah, fits you well." He winked. She pushed him off the bed. Madge got out of bed and scooted into the bathroom down the hall. Gale was sitting at the kitchen table when she came out. She went into the kitchen.

"Mmm, scrambled eggs." She smiled. Gale burrowed his face in her unruly curls and his hands found her hips. He froze and she looked back at him confused. "What is it?" She asked finally.

"Put your hands here." He replaced his hands with hers. She stood there a moment confused then ran into the bedroom. She walked up to the floor length mirror, took off the shirt and turned. She smoothed her hand over the new bump.

"It turned up fast." Gale came up behind her.

"It's noticeable." She looked over and glared. "I'm just saying." He said and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"That's so weird." She admitted and pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Now you have to show it off." Gale said. "Wear a tight shirt or something."

"No." Madge said making a face.

"For me?" Gale widened his eyes and blinked a few times. Madge raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, whatever. Sure." She sighed and Gale laughed.

"I have to go to work in ten." He admitted. "Make sure you eat something." He said.

"Yeah I will." She called and opened a drawer. Madge took out a long sleeved light pink thermal shirt. It hardly went over her head; she pulled it down and looked in the mirror. "I look so fat!" She screamed.

"No you don't!" Gale yelled from the living room.

"You're not even looking at me." She snarled and pulled on jeans. Gale came into the bedroom and looked her over. "See? The cows would be jealous."

"_Cows would be jealous_?" Gale snickered and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry." He bent over and laughed until tears came to his eyes. "I've never heard that one before." Madge could feel her face heating up.

"You're horrible!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, it was so funny." Gale turned around and took a deep breath. "I'm done." He told her and nodded.

"You're… sleeping on the couch tonight." She said and moved past him into the hall and into the kitchen. She fixed her plate of food and sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh Madge." Gale sighed and sat next to her. "Admit it. It was funny." She looked up and tried to hold a glare. She let out a shaky laugh and hid her smile under a hand. "Here let me make it up to you." She looked over and turned her head. "I'll make you laugh." She sighed and looked back down at her eggs.

"Go ahead." She said and shuffled her eggs around her plate.

"We dated… then we sort of broke up even though we weren't official steady partners… we became expected parents-" Madge looked up at him.

"How is this funny?" She demanded but laughed slightly.

"Well if you'll have me," Gale slid a small box along the table. "Let's skip over sappy girlfriend- boyfriend material." Madge blushed and her hands started to shake. She looked up at his hopeful face and collected the box in hand.

"Can I…?"

"Wait." Gale pushed back his chair and got down on one knee in front of her. She laughed as he tore the box out of her hand and opened it. The ring was shaped like a bird's ring with the diamond glistening at the corner of it.

"I've seen this before." Madge whispered and held her hand out. Gale slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It's your mother's." He nodded.

"When did you…?" She started to ask.

"Last night." He laughed, shakily and looked up at her. He made mock quotes in the air. "Getting papers." She laughed loudly and pulled him to her, kissing him.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**Erin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfictionlover: Lol! I was excited too! NOW THE WEDDING *squeal***

**JJ: I know but I wanted to do something different then the per usual. Sorry!**

**AutumnB: I KNOW:)**

**SugarCakes: Yeah it's a bit different than you expect but I wanted to change it up. Don't worry... it changes. **

**NightOwl: I love proposals too. I will! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

Madge left her house after she had lunch. She had just been to the bakery to stock the new home with cornbread. She made herself a sandwich and was on her way to the seam. She locked the door behind her and ventured out into the square. The games were on and Madge saw Bristel and Thom watching the screen intently.

She stared down at the glistening ring as she walked through town. Under her arm were two paper bags full of bread. Madge used one hand to pull her gray coat tighter. It was flurrying around her and the snow was getting stuck in her hair. She walked through the seam and knocked on the Hawthorne's door.

"Hey." Madge beamed when Hazelle opened the door.

"Come on in." Madge made her way in and set one bread bag down on the table. Madge set the other bag on a bench as she took off her coat and hung it up on a nail. "Oh look at you!" Madge giggled and let Hazelle spread her arms away from her torso.

"Yeah, now it's obvious that I'm pregnant." She said and blushed.

"It looks great on you." Hazelle let her arms fall.

"It won't for long." Madge laughed and brought over the bread bag. "Fresh rolls." She handed it over with her left hand.

"Thank… is that." Hazelle dropped the bag onto the table and held onto Madge's hand. She turned the ring to see the wing side of it. "That's a Mockingjay wing." She said and Madge shushed her.

"Right," she said. "It's my mother's engagement ring." Madge turned it back to the medium sized diamond.

"When did this happen?" Hazelle asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Gale never talked to me about this."

"It was inevitable." Rory said coming in.

"Be quiet." Hazelle scolded.

"It went down this morning…" Madge shrugged.

"Was it romantic?" Hazelle asked, clasping her hands together.

"Knowing Gale, no." Rory answered with a mouthful of bread from Madge's bag.

"No it wasn't." Madge said trying to remember exactly what happened. "I was calling myself a cow and Gale was all like here let me make up for the fact you're going to be fat." Rory almost spit out his remaining roll. Hazelle shook her head.

"That's too bad." She sighed.

"No kidding." Madge beamed but looked down at her ring. "Oh well… I'll be Madge Hawthorne that makes up for it."

"Is that some kind of achievement?" Rory snorted from the couch.

"Is that sass?" Madge asked, her hair falling her shoulder as she looked back at Rory.

"Maybe." He wagged his eyebrows. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell Gale... that you were being mean to me." Rory sat up.

"You wouldn't." Rory frowned. Madge glared.

"Alright you two..." Hazelle laughed and grabbed a basket for the bread.

"Where is Gale?" Rory asked.

"Working," Madge said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh right," Rory nodded.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hazelle asked Madge.

"I had scrambled eggs at home but whatever you're making it smells good." She admitted and walked over to the table and sunk into a chair. Hazelle put a plate full in front of Madge. She picked up a spoon and handed it over to the blonde. "This is delicious." Madge said with a mouthful of goat cheese mini sandwich.

"Oh good," Hazelle smiled and beckoned Rory to the table and called out the backdoor to the younger children. Posy skipped in wearing her hair bow. Madge looked up but was ignored by the chatting siblings. They pulled themselves up at the table.

"Madge," Posy said breathlessly.

"Hey Poe," Madge grinned and took another sandwich. The door bangs open and Thom and Bristel enter with grim faces on.

"What happened?" Hazelle gasped and came to collect their coats and scarves.

"They played the recap from last night. Their group was trapped in poisonous fog." Thom explained quickly and took the head of the table next to Madge. Bristel sat across from her.

"They were all in critical condition. Finnick especially, but Mags was killed by the fog. The others eventually found water and bathed in it to relieve the toxins." Bristel said, taking a plate from Hazelle and picking up a sandwich. Thom took a bite out of the sandwich and looked over at Madge.

"When you thought they were safe they were attacked by these mutants. They were running low on supplies and Peeta was left in the spotlight, he was about to die when another random tribute sacrificed herself for him and died, brutal scene." Thom recalled. They ate in silence for several minutes.

"What are they doing, now?" Madge whispered.

"Now, they've been awarded salve for their burns. It was nasty so Finnick and Katniss covered themselves with it and scared Peeta with their green complexion. After that they received bread and we left. " Bristel said.

"That's good." Madge nodded and excused herself from the table. She stood with her bread crumb covered plate and turned. Bristel squealed and heads turned towards her.

"You have a baby bump!" She pointed. Thom looked over and beamed.

"Nephew bump," He winked at Bristel.

"What, no." She smirked, "Niece bump." Madge rolled her eyes and cleared her plate into the garbage tin.

"I have to run over to Everdeen's." Madge sighed and put her coat on, buttoning it all the way up to her chin. She dug a bright red hat out of the pocket of it and pulled it on. Hazelle got up and hugged her. "Bye, everyone," She smiled and picked up the bread bag. Madge stepped out into the street and walked towards the Everdeen's. It wasn't far so she was at their front door in no time.

"Hey." Prim said, opening the door for her.

"Hi." Madge smiled and walked into their house.

"My mom is out on house call." She said.

"I brought you bread." Madge laughed and set it on the table.

"Thank you." Prim smiled.

"Oh!" Madge gasped and pulled off her coat. "Look." Prim gasped and ran over, hugging Madge.

"It's there! We told you." They smiled at each other until their mouths hurt.

"I have a lot of cleaning to do." Madge admitted and put her coat back on.

"Sure." Prim nodded and opened the door for her. Madge stepped out on the streets and buttoned her jacket up. Mrs. Everdeen was walking with her head down, towards her.

"Mrs. Everdeen!" Madge called out to her. The woman stopped and looked up, smiling slightly.

"Hello." She said pleasantly.

"I'm showing now." Madge admitted right away.

"That's very good." Mrs. Everdeen nodded, "any questions?"

"I can't sleep on my stomach anymore, can I?" Madge frowned.

Mrs. Everdeen laughed. "Not recommended."

"Alright." Madge smiled, "see you later. Have a nice night." Mrs. Everdeen waved and entered her house. Madge walked through the square and into the alley behind the stores. Her house wasn't far away. She secretly wished Gale was home.

She was let down when she unlocked the front door. The house was eerily dark and chilling. She closed the door behind her and turned on the overhead light. Without taking off her coat or hat, Madge started a fire and rubbed her hands together in front of it.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself. Madge walked into her bedroom and peeled off her coat, dropping it onto the bed. She opened her drawers and pulled on extra layers to her thermal, including an extra pair of socks. She shuffled back into the kitchen and looked at the fresh cornbread.

Would she eat or wait for Gale? Should she dare turn on the games? Could she take a nap without sleeping through the night and missing dinner? Was she hungry enough to have dinner? Madge groaned and leaned against the counter, weighing her options.

She relaxed on the couch and turned on the television. Katniss's group had since teamed up with tributes Johanna, Wireless, and Beetee. Wireless is constantly muttering, "Tick tock" under her breath. Madge tries to watch but Katniss and Johanna start disagreeing and she knows it will end up in a fight. She gets up and clicks the television to off.

When she turns around, she realizes the room is still empty. Madge goes to the kitchen and prepares herself cornbread, potatoes, and a slab of beef. She looked over her shoulder and practiced apologizing to her fiancée when he arrived home. "Gale! I'm so sorry! I was so hungry. I didn't know when you'd be home." She put her hand to her chest and gave the wall across from her an award winning smile.

Her smile dropped as she made her way over to the empty table. She ate in silence other than the occasional pop of the fire and the whirl of the winter air outside. Madge picked up her fork slowly, taking small bites. She was buying time. Would she start pacing?

She looked down at her clean plate and sighed. Was this how life will be? She guessed that if you added a baby to that equation, she should be glad she has free time. Madge picked up her dishes and set it in the sink. She looked out the fogged window.

Madge turned on the steady stream of water and washed the plate, dried it with a rag and placed it in the drying rack. She turned around and leaned against the counter, looking down at the plain tiled floors. They looked gray instead of white. Yet, that's what everything looked like in the district.

Madge went to the bedroom and opened the last remaining boxes of personal things. She took out a blue vase and smiled. It would look great on the fireplace mantel. She carried it out and set it on the concrete slab above the burning heat.

It looked good in the little light they had. She went back to the bedroom, excited to find what else Casper and her father had packed her. A family photo of her family was in a bright red frame, Madge set it up on her dresser next to Gale's pajamas. She froze, saddened by them. She hoped he would be home soon.

Madge shook her head and took out a collection of books that were previously on her bookshelf. Madge realized there wasn't a bookshelf in the home just yet. She set them back in the box. Porcelain jars that were her mother's lined the inside of the second box and Madge carried each separately to the bare counters in the kitchen.

She placed them by tallest to shortest, turning the design on the front face forward. She looked at the blank walls and hung her mother's wooden spoon collection on nails she found in the drawer. As she hammered in each nail, she imagined Gale coming in. He would be confused when he found her with a hammer, a nail in her mouth, a nail in her hand, and wooden spoons with leather string for hanging scattered around her.

She smiled through the nail gritted in between her teeth. Once that was done, Madge moved away from the wall proud of all the work she had done. It wasn't long until she was onto her next task. She cleaned the bathroom, head to toe and set out a dish to hold their toothbrushes and soap. On the shower door, Madge set out two new towels on the bar.

She went back into the hall and looked at the naked walls. She looked into the boxes once more. There wasn't anything that could be put up without a shelf or two. Madge made a face and wandered back into the living room, clicked the television on and sagged onto the couch.

Their replaying the good events of the day while everyone has their rest and guard out. Katniss is the one guarding her group. She has a thoughtful look about her. She perks up and looks around the arena as if she's heard something. Madge sighs and turns off the screen once again.

Madge took out a long light pink nightgown that fell to the top of her double socked feet. She synched the string tightly under her breasts, showing the curve of her protruding stomach. She fixed the long sleeves and moved out into the living room.

Madge practiced her damsel in distress face and slumped into the nearest chair. She rested her arms on the kitchen table and stared at the door, willing it to open and reveal Gale. She rested her chin on top of her folded arms. Her eyes drooped.

The clicking of the key in the door, the subtle wind change as the door opened, the heavy tired footsteps, and the sigh of utter relief went through Madge's ears before she awoke. Only the cold hand on her cheek shocked her completely out of slumber.

"Gale!" She squeaked and stood up. Madge moved around the table away from him. "Where were you?" She demanded. Suddenly she wished that she were holding a pan, bat, or a letter opener.

"Working." He said showing her his palms. "Sorry I'm so-"

"Late?" Madge finished for him. She flashed her damsel in distress face. The look of remorse wasn't in Gale's eyes. Instead it was steady pity. She couldn't look at him any longer. Madge turned around and scurried out the door and down the steps.

"Madge!" Gale yelled and ran out after her. "What are you doing?" He cried as she kept walking away from him.

"Getting away from you!" She screamed and kept her head down and out of the burning wind.

"You'll get sick. Get inside this minute." He yelled.

"No. Just leave me alone!" She hissed and ducked into the wide open square. Snow flurries danced around her and she could no longer feel her hands. Madge kept pushing forward.

"Madge please!" Gale pleaded and tried to run to catch up with her. "Madge!" He cried. "Think of the baby if not for yourself!" She rolled her eyes and cut back behind the shadowy stores. Gale ran into the alley in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"You pity me." She spat. "You don't care at all!" Madge cried. "At all!"

"That's not true." He sighed and tried to brush the hair out of her eyes. She swatted his hand away.

"I told you to leave me alone." She whispered.

"I'll leave you alone when you're curled up by the fire." He glared. Madge tried to stop her teeth from chattering and her knees from shaking. "Come on." He beckoned. She relaxed when she was in his arms. He lifted her and carried her back to their house.

The house was warm and Madge could feel through her frozen flesh. Gale grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped Madge in it. He lowered her onto the ground besides the fire and put his hands on his hips. "Go away." She muttered.

"Don't ever do that again." He said and narrowed his eyes.

"Please." She sighed and leaned against the wall, soaking up the heat next to her. Gale sighed and ran a hand over his cheek; he wandered back into the kitchen.

"Mm cornbread." She heard him mumble. Madge watched the flames of the fire, stretching and ever changing. She pulled the blanket further around her. She could hear Gale eating in the other room. Madge rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "If you're tired, go to bed." Gale said from the doorway.

Madge opened her eyes and glared. "Don't tell me what to do."

Gale groaned and rolled his eyes. He went into the bathroom and some minutes later he started the shower. Madge pulled the blanket off her and she was careful to stand up. She folded the fabric and set it on the couch. She looked around and found a few loose papers on the table behind the couch.

They were marriage licenses. She left them there and went to listen to Gale humming in the shower. She smiled slightly and went back into the bedroom. It was dark and Madge snapped on the light next to the bed. She pulled back the sheets and the heavy quilt. She took off her wet socks and dropped them in the laundry basket.

She would have to wash the clothes tomorrow. Madge looked at the state of her pajamas and crawled under the covers. She smoothed the quilt under her chin and fluffed the pillows. She stared at the ceiling as the shower slowed to a stop. Gale was shuffling around in the bathroom.

He finally walked into their bedroom with only a towel wrapped around him. He snatched the pajamas off the top of the dresser and wandered back into the bathroom. Madge pulled back his side of the bed and closed her eyes. Gale did not return to the bedroom.

Madge sat up and listening for the returning footfalls but there were none. She climbed out of bed and slid down the hall and into the living room. Gale was making a bed for himself on the couch. "What are you doing up?" He asked her and dropped a pillow at the end of the couch.

"I…" She searched for the right words.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a smooth calming tone. Much like if he was talking to a child.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You told me to stay away from you." He smirked and smoothed the blanket. "Remember?" Madge stood in front of him awkwardly. She pressed her hands to her stomach and shifted on her feet. "Let me ask again, are you feeling alright?"

"Come to bed." She said quickly. "Don't sleep here." He looked down at his bed on the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered and looked down at her hands. Gale shook his head and picked up the blanket he had laid out. He folded it as it was before and took her arm, leading his fiancée to their bedroom. She sunk into the mattress and pulled at the sheets. Gale did the same next to her.

"Goodnight." Gale whispered and Madge clicked the light off. She turned into him and burrowed herself into his side.

"Night." She smiled. He kissed her forehead and rested a hand on her hip. Before Madge was fully asleep, Gale shifted and muttered,

"I love you." Madge smiled sleepily and looked up at him. Even in the darkness Gale's grey eyes were bright.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Review! So sorry it's been so long. College stuff you know? I'll try to work faster but I don't have any time. GRRRR.**

**Erin**


	13. Chapter 13

**Autumn Black: Thank you! I'm so glad it put you in a good mood. :) No problem! **

**Sugar Cakes: You'll seeeeee. I think you will get some answers in this chapter. **

**Chlollie: Of course, I have to keep them in character. Or at least_ trying_ to keep them in character. It's alright just super busy :P **

**I'm not going to be around a lot to write so hang on with me and try to stick with the story. :)**

* * *

Madge groaned as she awoke. The room was cold and her feet were trying to stay warm under the heavy quilt. She reached out to find Gale's warm body but all she found were cold sheets.

She opened her eyes and found the room empty. Madge sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Gale?" She called. No answer. He was probably already at work. She climbed out of bed and made her way over to the dresser.

The light was bright as Madge took out a dark long-sleeved shirt and light colored overalls. Goosebumps covered her flesh as she lost the nightgown. She hurried to change but her round stomach kept getting in the way of her arms. She sighed heavily.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "These used to be cute." She muttered but was too lazy to change.

As she stepped out of the room Madge came face to face with the stairs to the attic. The sound of rustling papers and mumbling reached her ears. She clung onto the banister and looked up.

"Gale?" She called.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Good morning." Madge said raising her eyebrows.

"Morning." He said and something heavy thumped on the floor.

"Did you have breakfast?" Madge asked as her stomach talked.

"I made tea." He sighed. "It should be hot still."

"Okay." She looked towards the kitchen. "Gale?"

"What is it, Madge?" He wondered.

"What are you doing?" She wondered and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Working from home." Gale grunted.

"Oh." Madge stepped away from the stairs. "Sorry to bother you." Gale didn't answer and a filing cabinet opened. Madge turned her head. She didn't think anything was up there.

She shuffled into the kitchen and looked at the kettle. Madge creaked open a cabinet open and took down a mug. Madge leaned against the counter then ran straight the bathroom. The lid went up and she hurled.

"Just when I was thinking that was over..." Gale muttered and pulled her hair back. Madge nodded and closed her eyes, retching. "You look cute today." She groaned.

"Gale, I hate being pregnant." He chuckled and helped her stand up. "And I'm so hungry." She snarled. "Like, I'll explode if I don't get food."

"Right..." Gale said and dragged her into the kitchen. "We don't have much food but I think I have Casper's recipe for pancakes." Madge sighed.

"That's perfect. Make it." She left him and wandered into the living room. She slumped onto the couch.

"I was thinking that we could get married this afternoon." Gale called.

"Tomorrow and tell my father." Madge covered her eyes with one hand and rested her other on growing stomach.

"He knows. He has the whole thing laid out. It'll be in your backyard." Madge shook her head.

"How long have you known about this?" She demanded.

"Since the engagement, I didn't want to stress you out with the planning and everything." Madge let out a breath.

"Gale..." Her tone was warning. He poked his head out at her. "You're stressing me out by not telling me." He made a face and retreated to the kitchen.

"Sorry." He murmured. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm calling your mother." Gale flipped the pancakes and listened as Madge tried to keep her voice calm. "I can't wear it! It's yours. Really? Will it fit?" She squeaked. "7 weeks maybe." Madge mumbled. "You think?" Madge sighed. "Overalls." Madge dead panned. "Much rather wear the dress."

"Madge, it's outside!" Gale called.

"Then move it inside!" She answered. "In case you haven't noticed its winter," she said. "You're both stupid for picking an outside wedding."

"It's not that cold." Gale mumbled.

"You dragged me inside last night!" Madge yelled.

"You were wearing a flimsy nightgown!" He cried over his shoulder.

"I'm not wearing jeans that don't fit to my wedding." Madge ignored his heavy sigh. "Hazelle, don't even ask how late he came home last night." She laughed, "Later." She laughed again. "Maybe like four hours tops."

"I have pancakes." Gale said holding up a plate to her.

"Hazelle, I have to go. Will you meet me at my house in two hours? Aw, thanks. Bye." Madge hung up the phone and glared at Gale.

"What did I do now?" He sighed and set her plate at the table. He moved to the phone. "Hold that thought- I have to call your father over the wedding change." A heated argument later, Gale hung up and turned to Madge.

"You are the bane of my existence." She cried.

"Seriously?" He chuckled and brought her a fork from the kitchen. She held up her hands.

"You have given me no time to prepare." She sulked. "It's going to take a lot for me to look decent enough for this."

"Eat your pancakes." Gale sighed and disappeared up the stairs. Madge hissed and stabbed at the food. A while later, Gale was cursing loudly. His footsteps vibrated the house as he pounded down the stairs and ran out the door, barely grabbing his jacket off the hook. Madge stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" She cried.

"There is a very important matter I must speak to your father about." Gale said and took off through town. Madge sat down and looked at the empty plate in front of her. She took the plate to the sink and blinked down at the suds. She turned slowly and looked at the door for a few minutes.

The stairs wobbled as she walked up them and the room was dark except for a single desk lamp and small circular window. Files with District 12 seal were scattered around the room and several marked maps were pinned to the wall.

She froze. The largest one was of the woods. It had red footprints stamped out in route towards a large portion of the map. Her finger drifted over the paper and came to the words: District 13. Her head snapped towards the files. Most of it was highlighted in bright colors.

"Uprising" was the title of the papers. Many were diagrams and stats of all the districts. There were war models and strategies. Posted above the desk was the layout of the arena of the Quell. Madge retreated back to the stairs. Another file was open on the floor with faxes sent from District 13.

What was Gale's job exactly? A box was pressed against the walls and letters spilled out of it. They were addressed from Plutarch, the Gamemaker directly to Gale. She shuttered to think what they involved. She turned back and took a deep breath at the bottom of the stair.

Madge finally sagged onto the couch until it was time to meet Hazelle. She stood up and grabbed a bright purple coat. Hazelle held up the dress to her as soon as Madge was in her old bedroom. "It's beautiful." She gushed.

"What's wrong?" Hazelle whispered and took Madge in her arms.

"Gale's…" She tried to find the right words. "He's conspiring against the Capitol with my father and other districts. I believe they plan to start a war."

"What?" Hazelle whispered and pulled back looking Madge in the eye.

"I also think that District 13 is uprising again. They somehow managed to survive their bombing. I saw the evidence in Gale's office. I've seen it all." Madge grew frantic and her voice came out in stutters. "He's not going to be there." She cried. "This is what he's wanted. I know." She wailed. "All he ever wanted was rebellion."

"Calm down." Hazelle rubbed the young girls back. "Shh, everything will be okay." Hazelle soothed.

"How do you know?" Madge wiped the tears from her face.

"Mother's instinct." Madge laughed slightly. Hazelle sobered, "he's here you know. I saw him come in- he was in a nasty state. His face was in the shade of red that he gets when he's abnormally angry."

"I should go find him. I need to confront him on this." Madge glared and turned towards the door.

"No, I don't think Gale should know that you're onto him." Hazelle said warningly. "That could end badly." Madge shrunk against the wall and held her head in her hands.

"This has been an awful day." She groaned.

"The day isn't over yet." Hazelle reminded her.

"That just means more things can go wrong." Madge muttered. Hazelle held the dress up again.

"Come on, you're getting married. Remember?" Hazelle smiled.

"Yeah to a Nazi." Hazelle blinked twice. "Nevermind." Madge sighed.

"Here lift your arms." Madge let Hazelle undress her and slip the dress over her head. The hem pooled just under her knees, a sea of white lace and little cream bows. The cream dress was plain with a white lace collar and lace cuffs. Hazelle wrapped a light blue sash under Madge's breasts and tied a rather large bow behind her back. "You look beautiful." Hazelle turned her to the floor length mirror.

Madge smiled and looked at her reflection. The dress was stunning but her face was red and tears streamed steadily over the curve of her cheeks. Hazelle smiled and pulled her over to a chair. "Thanks." Madge said, looking down at the dress. "I hope it doesn't stretch. Posy would look beautiful in it as well."

"I'm sure it won't." Hazelle smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Would you like me to do your hair?" Madge looked up as Hazelle shook a bag of bobby pins and shining mini clips.

"That would be lovely." Madge grinned. Hazelle pulled at her hair, she braided and pinned pieces together pulling it up into a messy bun. She poked little pins in to give it shine.

"I did it quickly but I've had this vision for a while. Would you like to see?" Madge looked back and smiled. Hazelle brought over a hand mirror and took Madge to the bathroom. "Now use the hand mirror to look back at the regular one. So you can see the back of your head, see?"

"It looks wonderful." Madge gushed. "How long do we have until we start?" Hazelle came at her with a wet washcloth and wiped her face with it, erasing the blotching skin and tears.  
"Maybe thirty minutes or so." Madge sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"Can we get it over with now?" Hazelle laughed. "I hate talking in front of people. I know Daddy will have invited the whole town." Hazelle rubbed her back.

"You'll be a Hawthorne though." Her soon to be mother-in-law smiled.

"In the words of Rory: Is that some kind of achievement." They laughed themselves silly and stood at the same time. There came a knock on the bathroom door and they looked up to see Casper. He was holding a short veil.

"From your mother." He nodded and handed it to Hazelle. She stuck the pins into Madge's hair and showed her the white netting they floated to the middle of her back.

"Madge!" Someone called and running could be heard through the halls. Posy ran in a showed her a basket of flowers. "Looks." She said and held it up. "I get to be the flower girl." The young girl was beside herself.

"What a good job." Madge gushed. "I wish that was my job." Hazelle rolled her eyes.

"No… you're getting married." Hazelle laughed loudly behind her, "Now get going." Madge had a sinking sensation in her stomach and her toes curled. She would have to face him knowing that what he was doing was completely dangerous for her family.

"Hazelle…" Madge whispered. "What about the job?" She cried softly. "I can't have my baby grow up in that hostile environment, the Capitol will get us all killed." Hazelle patted her shoulder.

"Gale does crazy things." She reminded Madge. "I know he loves you both, you should trust him. He usually knows what he's doing." Madge calmed slightly.

"Usually" She groaned and was forced to stand at the top of the stairs. Gale was looking down at his feet. He had a clean pressed light blue collared shirt. Madge recognized it from her father's work closet. His pants were pressed and dark colored matching his shoes. He looked dashing. The sinking feeling returned.

"Hazelle." She whispered again.

"What is it now?" Hazelle answered.

"Gale works for my father. He's giving him the work. My dad is setting Gale up." Hazelle froze and looked over at Madge. "He's ruining our family." Madge whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "All along that was his plan."

"Or your father is in on it." Hazelle said looking over at the Mayor at the bottom of the stairs. He was beaming up at them. Madge straightened her shoulders her raised her chin high. Her father could not be the fault, he wasn't setting them up.

"We don't have rings." Madge grabbed Hazelle's arm.

"You do." Hazelle smiled. "I got them." Madge's eyebrows went up in shock.

"Where did you get them?" Hazelle smiled sadly.

"Gale's ring is his father's. I kept it all these years. Emerson went to work without it- always fusing he would lose it." She laughed. "It was a miracle that I have something that personal of his."

"That's wonderful… but you didn't have to." Madge cried.

"Gale has his father's game bag. Now he can also have the ring."

"Don't you want it for yourself?" Madge whispered, searching her eyes.

"I have his spirit." Hazelle said. "That's more than enough." Madge embraced her and let her get into place on the stair.

Gale looked up finally, his eyes were nervous but his smile was bright. Madge couldn't help but laugh at him. His hair was combed back instead of messy and all over the place. He rolled his eyes. Hazelle walked down first, taking Casper's arm. Then Posy with her little flower petals. Vick with the rings. Madge closed her eyes and found the banister.

"Daddy… you invited the whole town and stuffed them in the living room." She whispered to her father at the bottom of the stairs. "Where did you put all the furniture?" She demanded.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Just enjoy the day. You're getting married to a wonderful man." She looked up at her father. He had a genuine smile on.

"I know." She smiled and looked over at Gale. "But he likes to keep secrets." She looked up to see her father's reaction. His smile faltered.

"Everyone does." The Mayor nodded and took her arm with his. "I wouldn't worry too much." He kissed her forehead and music filled the room. The guests stood and kept a steady eye on her. She blushed and tried to only make eye contact with Gale. She got an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she tried to breathe it away. It worked.

Her father handed her over to Gale. He shook hands with Mayor Undersee and they parted, her father taking his seat next to Hazelle and Casper in the front. The speaker talked and gave the ceremony. Gale held her hands and winked at her. Madge however, felt awful. Her stomach churned and her headache thrived in her skull.

Gale placed a skinny silver band on her finger and replaced her engagement ring. Madge's hands shook as she slid on Gale's father's ring onto his finger. She couldn't even smile up at him. The room was spinning and she was trying not to gag.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gale murmured to her and looked out at the audience.

"I think…" Madge started to say and parted with him, running down the aisle and up the stairs. The room gasped and both Gale and Hazelle took off after Madge. "I'm going to be sick." She explained to the two of them and shut the bathroom door in their faces.

Gale opened the door and knelt down with her as she cried into the toilet bowl. It was a disastrous scene. Hazelle shut the door and leaned against it. "Oh, Madge." She sighed. Gale looked over at his mother and glared.  
"Did she eat anything before the ceremony?" He protruded his mother.

"No, I don't recall her saying she was hungry." Hazelle said.

"She's always hungry." Gale said shaking his head. "And she's pregnant- she should have eaten."

"Don't-" Madge threw up again, "blame your mother, Gale." She choked and retched again.

"I'm not." He snapped and instantly regretted yelling. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "This was a bad idea."

"What getting married?" Hazelle cried out.

"No!" Gale yelled. "Being separated for this long. Madge can't do anything by herself."

"What the hell does that mean?" Madge screeched but held her head and turned back to the toilet.

"You can't take care of yourself!" Gale sneered. "For some reason you're forgetful and incompetent."

"You're a lying, rebellious, no good husband." Madge cried. "You've been going behind my back and are working with the rebellion, you're some kind of leader! You think that your wife wouldn't find out?" Gale looked blankly at her.

"I was going to tell you." He whispered.

"You're endangering your family!" Madge screamed. "Do you want us killed?" She whispered. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"I'm protecting you." He sighed and took her cheek in hand. "Madge, I'm getting us away from the Capitol."

"But closer to their enforcers." Madge glared. "They kill people like you Gale, kill their families, kill their friends, and force you to do things. That's our life now." She pushed him away and stood up.

"Madge." Gale called and reached out to her.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, defeated. "Just leave us alone." Madge found her way to her mother's room. It was cold and darkened by the drawn curtains. Morphine dripped and ran along a tube to her mother. She sunk down along the wall and cried into her hands.

"Why are you crying?" Her mother's frail voice carried in the sound-proof room.

"This is the worst day of my life." Madge cried and looked up at her mother. The lifeless blue eyes blinked back at her.

"I sincerely doubt that, dear." Her mother forced a smile. "Today is your wedding day."

"I can't even begin to explain." Madge sighed and stood up, sitting next to her mother.

"You look beautiful." Her mother said tiredly and set a weak hand on Madge's knee.

"Thank you." Madge said through her tears. "Gale and father are working against the Capitol."

"Ah yes, your father has been doing that for quite some time." Her mother said and looked over at a portrait of their family, hanging on the wall. "Shame he dragged Gale into the mess. He is such a sweet boy."

"Gale would have gone freely." Madge said looking up at the ceiling. "He has been brooding against this district and the law." Her mother patted her hand.

"Please don't worry about it." Her mother took her hand. "You'll live in a new time now that there is closer to the hatred. Our world is so far from perfect." Madge watched her mother's eyes close.

"How do you know?" The daughter whispered. Her mother didn't stir. "How do you know?" Madge said louder. Her mother's hand went limp. "Mom?" Madge whispered. "Wake up." Madge said and touched her shoulder. Madge threw open the door. "CASPER." She cried. Feet ran up the stairs and Casper came into the room. Gale stood by the door his face, emotionless.

"Madge, you knew that she wasn't…" Madge shook her head.

"No, she's asleep. Just give her more Morphine and wake her." Casper walked towards her. "No." Madge cried. Her father pushed into the room and moved to his wife's side.

"Oh, love." He whispered. Madge fell into Gale's grasp and broke down.

"No." She cried and buried her head into his chest.

* * *

**Review! **

**Erin**


	14. Chapter 14

**Autumn Black: I know! :(( **

**JJ: Yeah, I was going to go more in depth but the quick responses showed more anxiety. Sad chapter to write. **

**Night Owl: Hahaha thanks!**

**Sorry it took forever to write this. **

* * *

Madge shut the front door of their house. Gale was standing in front of her, his hand moving back and forth in his hair. She sighed. It was hardly three a.m. Her new husband held out his hand. "Come to bed." He whispered.

"Is that supposed to be an invitation," She muttered, "for post-wedding love?" He smiled sadly.

"No. It's a gesture to get you to bed. You look exhausted." Madge took his hand and was dragged through the house. Their bedroom was dark and Gale left her in the doorway, turning on the light. "Here, let me." He said as she began to take off her clothes.

"Are you sure you aren't planning post-marriage love?"

"Post-wedding love," He reminded her. "No, I am not." She smiled softly.

"It would be okay if you were." She said and nudged him with an arm. "I don't mind."

"Honestly." Gale said and rubbed her arms. "You should rest."

"We have to make up." Madge said looking towards her feet. "It's routine."

"Oh, really?" Gale raised an eyebrow. "You are allowed to be mad, still." He tipped up her chin. "I was wrong to keep my work secret to you." Her large blue eyes blinked up at him.

"It takes a lot of energy to be mad at someone." Madge said, challenging.

"Put that energy into something else then." Gale pressed against her resting his forehead to hers.

"Now you're thinking of post-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, stop talking." Gale whispered and kissed her once more. Madge smiled as he pulled back and closed her eyes.

"Say it again." She groaned and grabbed his shirt. Gale let her fingers play with the buttons before he answered her demand.

"Madge Hawthorne… Mrs. Hawthorne. My radiant wife," He picked her up and she squealed.

"Radiant?" She laughed loudly as he set her on the bed.

"Stunning, gorgeous, brilliant," He pulled at the sash around her and tossed it aside. "And all mine." She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"You're ridiculous." She smiled; he kissed along her jaw and neck.

"So what if I am? You're not complaining." Madge smiled and undid the rest of the buttons, letting Gale shuck the shirt.

"You're right, I'm not." He smirked. Gale loosened his belt and leaned over Madge. She was forced to lay back. Her hands found the belt. It rattled at it snaked through the loops and onto the floor.

Madge struggled with the pant's button; her small fingers were slippery and weak. He chuckled and stood up, doing it himself. He danced out of his slacks. And supported himself above Madge once more.

"This isn't fair." She giggled and snapped the elastic of his boxers.

"No it isn't." He smiled and kissed her slowly, until she began to squirm.

"Gale." She groaned and arched towards him.

"What?" He muttered and kissed along her jaw to her ear. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered.

"Take off my dress." She squealed.

"It's cold in here." Gale smirked. "Probably a good thing you have another layer. Madge tried to push him off her and their laughter filled the room.

* * *

Early morning climbed through the windows when Gale awoke. He ran a hand over his face and looked over at Madge. She was on her side, facing him, her wild blonde curls making a halo around her peaceful face.

He slid out of bed, careful not to wake her and quickly dressed in jeans and heavy blue sweater. He put on a coat and scarf and wandered out to the arising district.

He arrived home an hour later. His arms were filled with bags and large wicker basket. He set it all down on the table. Gale peeked into the bedroom. Madge was on her back now. Her hands folded on her rising and falling stomach.

"Madge..." He called gently and sat next to her. She stirred and turned away from him. "Madge." He smiled and ran his hand over her back.

"Leave me alone. Let me sleep." She groaned.

"I have something for you, and I got breakfast." Madge turned over, her sleepy eyes blinking at him.

"You got me something?" She murmured.

"A wedding present of sorts," He said, cupping her cheek.

"Oh no, I didn't get you anything." Madge cried and draped a hand over her eyes. Gale's hand dropped to his lap.

"That's alright." He frowned. "When would you have time to?"

"I don't know! I feel bad now though." Madge moved her arm and looked up at him. He laughed.

"Don't feel bad." He said, and rolled his eyes. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room." Madge sat up and pushed the sheets off her.

"Okay." She watched him leave and her feet slid against the floor. She picked off Gale's long shirt and let it fall to the floor. She came into the living room a little later, turning a tie around the end of her sloppy braid.

"Hi." He said. Madge smiled and fixed her green striped polo, turning down the collar. Her jeans rested snug against her stomach.

"Hey there," She walked around the couch. Gale had his hands busy with a small rusty colored kitten. Madge gasped and took the animal out of her husband's hands.

"I thought you would need a friend around the house." He grinned. The kitten was soft and Madge tried to pet every inch of her. "Here, sit." Gale commanded. Madge sunk onto the couch next to him.

"She's adorable." Madge giggled and set the kitten down on her lap. It turned in circles a few times before resting in a tight ball of fur.

"I haven't named her or anything. You get the honor." Gale said and stood. "I'm going to make breakfast." He moved and gathered the bags off the table. Madge thought over the name.

"I think I'll name her after my aunt." Madge cried over her shoulder. Gale poked his head out of the kitchen with a pan of bacon. "May," She continued.

"That's perfect." Gale said and the rustling of bags continued. Madge starred at the dark television. She reached out for the dial. The Capitol seal was blinking.

"What have you heard about the games?" She asked Gale loudly.

"Nothing," Gale called. "Why?"

"They're not on." She said and clicked through the few channels they had.

"Huh." She heard her husband say.

"They're not even talking about it." Madge said. "What do you think happened?" Gale didn't answer. "Well?" She called.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said. "Turn off the television."

She followed his order and leaned back against the cushions. Madge closed her eyes and moved the kitten off her lap. She curled her feet up. "I'm taking a nap." She said. She heard Gale laugh.

"Hey Madge?" She felt a warm hand on her forehead.

"What?" She groaned.

"Breakfast," He reminded her. He left her when her eyes opened. She stretched and sat up. Gale came out with large rolls filled with steaming bacon and scrambled eggs and set it on the table.

"What do you think?" He smiled and pulled out a chair for her.

"Looks amazing," She gushed. Madge set the cat on the ground and wandered over to the table. She smiled and looked back at Gale.

"Good." He smiled and Madge collapsed in the chair. Gale moved around the table and sat across from her. They ate in silence. The cat skittered around at their feet.

"Gale…" Madge started and her heart pounded furiously.

"What's wrong?" He said, setting down his fork.

"I need to talk to you." His wife admitted, staring down at her food.

"About what?" He asked quickly.

"The rebellion," She looked up at him. He sat still, collecting his thoughts.

"Right," He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Madge."

"Just tell me." She said.

"Everything?" He asked quietly.

"Everything," She turned up her chin. Gale spilled the facts. He told her everything that she feared. They knew Gale was a part of it, the Capitol.

"Plutarch had a plan for the Quell." Her husband finally stammered out, "a dangerous plan."

"The games aren't on." Madge croaked.

"In a way I hope those plans come to pass." He nodded at the television. "Yet, at the same time, I hope they don't." Madge's eyebrows knitted together.

"Speak your mind." She jabbed her finger at him. "Why do you want the plans to fail?"

"I…" He picked up their plates and wandered into the kitchen.

"Gale…" Her voice was trying, warning.

"I'm afraid of the Capitol's reaction." Gale said as he rinsed off their plates. Madge leaned against the doorway. "They might already know of the plan." The hair on her neck stood up. She parted from the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"I'm turning the television on." The seal was still pulsing on the screen. "I think they knew." Madge called. "The games are still not on." She snapped the television off and relaxed on the couch.

The house shook and Madge got up from the couch. She crossed the room and opened the door. The town was in chaos. All she heard was the shrill of screaming and the pounding of feet on pavement. Hazelle ran up to the house, dragging along the family. "Bombs," She cried looking up at the sky.

Someone grabbed her waist and moved her aside; Gale's bulky form took up the doorway as he looked towards the seam. "I was right." He whispered and reached back for his small wife.

"What do we do?" Madge cried out and reached down, smoothing her hand over her stomach.

"We have to get away from here!" Gale said and ran back through the house. Madge scooped up May and set her in the wicker basket. She hurriedly took the milk from the fridge and stuffed it in the side pocket.

"You can't bring that silly kitten!" Gale called as he threw his game bag over his shoulder. "I'm sorry!"

"I can and I will." Madge sneered.

"I'm carrying her then." Gale sighed, "You already have enough baggage." He hung the bag on his shoulder and held the basket in hand. They grabbed their jackets.

"Head to the fence," He said to the people gathering around. "Thom and I will knock out the power supply."

"I'll get my father." Madge said.

"I'll get him too." Gale said to her. Bristel gathered the Everdeen's and Hawthorne's towards the sheltered part of the fence. The ground shook again. Madge took off through town alone. "Madge!" Gale cried out and pushed Thom, running after her.

"She'll be alright." Thom said and snatched his arm, "leave her, hurry," Gale watched her blonde braid disappear in the smoke.

"She's stubborn." Gale grunted.

Madge ducked between flying debris and flames. Her house loomed through the clouds of ash. She ran up the steps. Her father was yelling into the phone. Peacekeepers came in through the backdoor. She froze as they made eye contact.

"Drop it." One of them called to her father. He ignored the request and yelled to Haymitch and Plutarch exclaiming and apologizing. A gun rang out and Madge tried to scream but it died in her throat.

"I love you." He mouthed. The mayor smiled sadly at her, the phone fell out of his hand, and he slumped towards the wall. Another gunshot, He limply dove to the floor and blood began to pool around him.

She couldn't stop the tears or her knees lowering her to the ground. Madge knew she was next. There was nowhere for her to go. She looked up at the attackers. They stared back. "Hawthorne, now, right?" One of them asked from the back. They circled around her. She couldn't think straight all she could do was nod.

"Not that you care." She said quietly.

"What was that? Speak up." Another one said and nudged her forcefully. Her hands became fists.

"I said, not that you care. You're just going to kill me anyway." She spit in his face. It sent the man reeling back.

"That's not what we're going to do at all. At least not yet," He said and wiped his arm across his face. "You're of much importance." He curved a finger over his shoulder, bringing forward one of the larger men.

Gale and Thom jumped over burning bushes and straight towards the waiting family. "Where is Madge?" He called to his mother. Her eyes widened.

"I thought she would be with you." She cried. "She hasn't returned from the house." Hazelle explained. Gale's body went limp as he looked back at the white mansion in the distance. His hands shook. He looked at the cat in Posy's arms. He had his mother give Thom the game bag.

"Where are you going?" His friend yelled to him as Gale sprinted towards the house.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Gale screamed. He looked back at the house in time to see it go up in flames. He was thrown back to the grass as the wood and debris flew into the air. "No." He whispered and tried to keep himself together. The dust cleared away but Gale didn't move. He couldn't.

"Gale..." Bristel whispered behind him. He didn't answer, he didn't look at her. He couldn't. She rested a hand on his shoulder but he threw it off with a powerful shrug. Unexpected tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm fine." He hissed and threw her grip off once more. "Leave me alone." He yelled and looked back at her. Thom gathered Bristel in his arms and moved her away.

"We have to go." Thom said softly.

"It's your fault." Gale yelled. "You told me she would be alright, to leave her." He screamed and clumsily got to his feet. He swung his arm like he was drunk but Thom easily caught it. "I didn't get to tell her I love her."

"Breath," His friend said. "In and out, now is not the time to point fingers and blame. We have to get out here." Gale looked over at his family. Posy was rubbing a thumb against the kitten's head.

"Can I have this?" He asked his sister. She looked up at him and closed the lid, handing him the basket. "Thanks." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

They pushed through the loose fencing and into the forest. Gale took the lead. His hands were still shaking and he was close to losing it completely. He couldn't trail behind because he can't take the sympathy the others were giving him. They finally dropped for the night.

Rory made a low fire and cooked up some of the previsions they brought from Gale's grab bag. They stared at Gale. He tried to ignore them. It was as if they thought he would snap and kill them all. Finally his mother brought him away from the fire.

"You're going to be okay." She whispered to him.

"No." He said and looked down at her. "I can feel myself tearing apart." He admitted. "Like when dad died but worse maybe. I lost two important people in one day. We're newlyweds and expecting parents or were."

"You can't dwell on this." His mother sighed. "It's not like you. It's just another challenge in life." She reminded him.

"They were my life." He said, his fists clenching. "I feel like they're out there. They weren't in the house. They're out in the district." He told her, seriously. "She's frightened." He choked and looked back at the smoke rising from the district. "She's not supposed to be frightened, Ma." He whispered and leaned against a tree.

"I don't know what to tell you." Hazelle sighed and started to cry.

"I'm already having nightmares and I'm not asleep yet." Gale fell into his mother's arms.

* * *

Madge woke in a dark room. Her head was spinning and she had a hard time sitting up. It was cold and she instantly brought her hand to her baby. Her knees folded up and she shivered. "Hello?" She called. No one answered but the one light went on above her.

The walls were black and the floor was concrete. There was a metal door with two slots. Madge crawled up and slid one of the slots open. Another metal door was in front of her and what looked like a hall. "Hello?" She called through the slot.

"Madge?" The door across from her called. She froze. The slot opened and two baby blues eyes looked out at her.

"Peeta?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I can guess why I'm in here." She grumbled.

"Tell me." He stage whispered.

"It's a really long story." Madge sighed. "It's going to take a lot of explaining."

"We're not going anywhere." He said.

"Gale got himself mixed into the rebellion. That's the short part." She smiled and her eyes flickered down to her hand rested on her side.

"Alright, so you're back together." Madge looked down at her hand. The ring was still safely on her finger. She stuck her hand out of the slot.

"More like married." She grinned.

"This is going to be a long story." Footsteps ratted down the hall and Madge pulled her hand back. She shut the slot and pushed herself back to rest against the wall. She closed her eyes and waited. The footsteps passed.

Madge waited a moment, collecting her nerves. She crawled over to the door and opened the slot once more. Peeta was already looking through his. "They probably think that I'm in on the plans." She whispered. "Because both my husband and my father were in on them."

"I still haven't figured out what exactly happened." Peeta said, slowly. "They've already integrated me. I knew nothing about what they were asking."

"I'll have the same reaction." Madge murmured.

"Don't be worried about it." Peeta said gently.

"I wouldn't normally be worried." Madge said. "It's just… how do I say this." She laughed nervously. "Well."

"What's wrong?" Peeta said and he shifted loudly.

"I'm pregnant." Madge said.

"The story got longer." Peeta sighed. They sat in silence.

"I'm terrified." Madge admitted. "Gale…" she choked. "He doesn't know."

"About the baby?" Peeta whispered.

"No, he knows about the baby." Madge laughed softly. She sobered, "he doesn't know I was taken." She rested her head in her hand.

"He must." Peeta said. Madge shook her head.

"I went off by myself. I was so stupid." She cried.

"Everything is going to be fine." Peeta reassured her. The heavy footsteps returned and the two separated. Madge made an effort to press herself against the wall. She looked up and waited. She froze as the footsteps slowed to a stop. Her door unlatched loudly.

* * *

**Review! :O **

**Erin**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a while. Started college so I'm busy all the time. I've been doing snippets of this story and others. I got the idea of this chapter finally from Merlin Season 5. If you've seen it then you might pick up on the episode. Hope it tears out your heart :) enjoy. **

* * *

A ghostly fog had taken over the forest. The air was cooling and most of the group had fallen asleep. Gale wandered away from the dying fire and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The moon poked through the canopy and illuminated some of the ground in front of him.

He looked back to see Rory slipping out of his sheets. "Go back." Gale said tiredly.

"No." Rory said, "Someone needs to watch your back out here."

"My back is already scarred up." Gale said, attempting at a joke. It was hollow and humorless. "Besides, you have to watch the family."

"They're sheltered by the brush." Rory grumbled and jumped over a low log. Gale stopped fighting; his thoughts were lingering on Madge.

Gale's hands shook as he walked slowly back to the district. She was alive this morning, his brain screamed. He was slowly growing the details from the early hours of the morning. Her hair, her eyes, her expressions, her hands, her clothing, everything was hard to remember. The fencing around the district was down to debris scattered on the ground.

His breathing was heavy as he climbed over it, careful not to cut his hands on the barbwire. Ruble scattered the ground and the air was still clearing of dust. Gale shuffled through the outlines of seam houses; some were partially built with one outer wall standing while the rest collapsed inside. Everything around him was gray. A musty smell loomed around his nostrils as they flared.

He paused outside what would have been his house. Nothing was left but the buckled walls, wrecked wood, and glass fragments. He crunched through and pushed apart the foundation with the toe of his shoe. Gale looked up and tried to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach from reaching his knees.

He turned and left the house, making his way over to town. The square was littered with ashen bodies. Their bodies were left distorted and thrown together in an unorganized heap. Bile rose in his throat and he raised an arm to cover his nose and mouth. He scrambled over the bakery threshold and the rest of the stores until he was in front of the mayor's house.

Nothing was left but a large amount of burnt siding, dark lumber, and ash. Smoke still seeped from the cracks and wove up to the darkened sky. He cowered down in the shadows and threw away pieces of lumber, looking for any sign of life. Gale stood in a second and stumbled away from the pile. "Madge," He cried out in the quiet night. His heart pounded slowly in his chest, "Madge..." he choked.

"Gale-" Rory said and reached up to rest a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Gale turned slowly. His face was dark with soot and his eyes watered with confusion. "You need to stop." His brother said and gestured to the rubble. "Don't beat yourself up." Gale shrugged off his hand and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Pain is easy." Gale said finally and looked up at the stars. "Getting over pain... well..." He let the sentence float away in the wind. Rory nodded slowly and moved Gale away from the ruins. They watched their footing as they parted from the mansion.

"Is this...?" Rory dove into a pile of lumber and held up a long ribbon.

"I know this," Gale murmured. He snatched it out of his brother's hand and ran the nude ribbon between his fingers. "This was at the end of Madge's braid when she ran off..." he closed his eyes and stuffed the article into his pocket.

"Let's go back to camp..." Rory said and rested his hand on Gale's back.

"No," Gale said forcefully, "I still have to go to the house."

"You're killing yourself." Rory sneered and let Gale walk through the remains to his house. The door was still attached to the front wall. It looked out of place as the stairs crumbled away under Gale's heavy foot. The door still creaked and Gale closed his eyes, trying to remember Madge on the couch. Of course there was nothing left but the front wall and door but Gale could imagine what it was like, even if it had only been a short while.

* * *

Madge scrambled away from the door. Her heart was pounding fiercely and she could feel her palms start to sweat as the lock turned. She tried to keep Gale in mind as she looked up at the tall peacekeeper, his face unrevealing to what he was thinking or feeling towards her.

"Get up." He said gruffly. Madge used the corner of the room to stand but she couldn't stop her knees from shaking when he grabbed her arm with a tight grip. The peacekeeper did not waste a second before dragging her out of the room. Madge tripped over her feet and rushed to keep up with the tall man.

"Where are you taking me?" She gulped and watched the cell doors as they made their way down a long narrow hall. He didn't answer or look at her. He kept his eyes on the end of the hallway. Their pace had quickened now and Madge couldn't shake the bile working up in her throat.

They stopped suddenly. Madge was pressed against the black door, her cheek flattening against the cold surface. The guard dragged his hands over her body, checking for things left on her person. His hands lingered on her hips and his fingers caressed her shapely figure. She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop. But he didn't.

"Don't fight." He whispered in her ear. "It's been awhile since I've seen a pretty girl." Madge struggled against his harsh grip and the fingers feeling around her waist band. She cried out and he slammed the side of her face into the door. Madge weakened, her vision was blurred and she could almost feel the darkness in front of her eyes creep up.

"Stop," she pleaded softly. She found herself turn towards him. He pinned her with his strong knee against the door and worked at his belt. Madge's head fogged and she could feel her stress taking her away. "Stop," she groaned. Madge coughed. Her body shifted forward and she gagged. The man was too busy with his pants button, when Madge threw up, and his entire person was covered with the slime from her stomach.

He slammed the back of her head into the door and Madge slumped the ground. Her fingers were numb and she blinked away tears from the pain rolling down her body. Her arms folded around her stomach and she closed her eyes, sinking into the shadows of herself.

It was dark when Madge woke. She couldn't see and yet she could feel her eyes blinking. Madge reached out to the darkness but her hands were heavy with chains. Her fingers peeled through the air, trying then find something that was tangible.

"Hello?" She called and glanced around. The echo of her groggily voice thundered back at her. It sent her back to the seclusion. Madge felt along the ground, it was soft, like a sponge. A light flashed from the other side of the narrow room.

"Hello?" She called again and gasped as her words boomeranged back into her mouth. Her mouth was dry and her hands were cold. "Where am I?" She tried and her breathing faltered as the light flashed on. What was this place?

"Peeta?" She called. The light flashed briefly. The chains clinked against the wall and Madge reached over to feel them against her wrists. Madge touched her tender skin against the base of her skull and cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as she pressed her palms into the scratchy fabric of her shirt.

"Help." She murmured to the air around her. The light flickered and she thought her caught onto movement on the other side of the room. She stood hastily, grasping at her stomach. She moved towards where the light had been seen.

"Who's there?" She asked. The light flickered and she reached out to it. The chain snapped her back towards the corner of the room and her breathing faltered. Madge looked furiously around the room. She fell against the wall and wrapped her arms around her middle.

She waited for the light to return. Her knees gave out and she sunk onto the ground, looking up to where the light had been. Her stomach growled. Madge could feel a shiver run up her back. She reached around and pulled something squishy from behind her back.

"What...?" She murmured. The light flashed and Madge made out the distinct figure of a soccer ball sized centipede. She dropped the insect and jumped up, moving to the center of the room. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands on her pants.

She felt a tingling sensation at the base of her skull and her hands instinctively came up to it. She swiped her neck, feeling around for another bug. She walked from her spot to as far as the chain would let her. Her paranoia was rising. Madge could feel her hands and muscles becoming tense and painful.

She sunk to her knees, reaching out towards the ground with her palms. Her shoulders were shaking and Madge tried to control her hyper breathing. She reached up and pressed a firm hand to her stomach. She felt as though the room grew smaller every time she blinked.

"Help," she squeaked. The light flashed on and the walls around her shifted with movement. She walked up and pressed her hand against it. "What is this?" She yelped. The light flashed and hundreds of bugs filling up the wall space appeared under her hand.

* * *

Gale shifted on his feet and looked back at Rory. He let out a shaky breath and walked up to his brother. They looked back at each other in understanding. Gale reached out and set his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go back now." Gale sighed and slung his arm around Rory's shoulders. They walked around the house and jumped over the ruined fencing. The air was quiet and the hums of the hovercrafts were growing louder behind them.

"Get down!" Rory cried and sent them sailing into a thicket of bushes. Gale looked up at the darkening sky in confusion. The thin hovercrafts came into view from the edge of the forest. They were surveying the district.

"What...?" Gale stood and left the protection of the bushes.

"Get down." Rory hissed and jumped to get a hold of his brother.

"No, stop." Gale dropped Rory's hand and walked back into the district. He raised a hand to the hovercraft.

"It's a death sentence!" Rory cried. The hovercraft set lights on Gale. It shifted in the air with patience. Their wheels popped and the hovercraft moved to land. "Now you've done it." Rory sneered.

"These hovercrafts are not from the Capitol." Gale yelled back to Rory.

"How do you know?" Rory ran out to his side as the hovercraft rolled back and forth in the middle of the district.

"These are the hovercraft designs that Madge's father showed me." Gale gestured to the side panels. "And that's the district 13 seal, isn't it?" The hovercraft opened up. Rory jumped back and rolled his eyes at Gale.

"If they knew to blow the district, they can make the same ships, Gale. This is a trap."

"Shut up." Haymitch grumbled from the Hanger opening. Gale looked back at Rory and raised an eyebrow.

"Get the others and hurry."

"Others?" Haymitch grunted and walked out to Gale; other soldiers piled out of the hanger opening and out into the district. "Your family, Everdeens, and your wife?" Gale looked out at the district and the smoke still rising from the ashes of the seam.

"My wife didn't escape, Sir." The wind howled between them as Haymitch pulled a flask from his coat pocket.

"Poor girl..." He mumbled. Gale let out a deep breath and waved a hand.

"What I want to know is how they found out about the uprising?" Gale slammed a hand into the side of the hovercraft. "None of this would have happened without the complete secrecy."

"Aye well." Haymitch rolled his eyes and threw back the flask against his chapped lips. "There's a traitor or a bugging system throughout our residences."

"Not possible." Gale said and paced.

"You're an expert now?" Haymitch growled. Gale stopped and narrowed his eyes. "They took Peeta and a few others," Haymitch continued, "Who knows where their roots are within our society."

"They have Peeta?" Gale yelled. "This is a cluster fuck. You thought you had this all in control?"

"No." Haymitch said. "But we have a plan in action to retrieve his sorry ass."

"Oh, so do you have a plan to bring back this whole district?" Gale asked gesturing to the lingering smell of death in the air. "Do you have a plan to bring back my wife? My unborn child? My family's safety?" Gale jammed his finger into Haymitch's chest.

"No." Haymitch said calmly. A solider walked up with a heat scanner in hand.

"I only found three bodies in the house." The solider noted to Haymitch. "The mayor, the servant, and the mayor's wife. No sign of the mayor's daughter." Gale froze.

"Care to run that speech by me again, Hawthorne?" Haymitch sneered.

* * *

Madge collapsed in the middle of the room. She couldn't quiet her wails; they brought the light to a near flashing continuity, illuminating the disorienting room. "Let me out." She screamed. Her throat burned and she could taste the salty tears on her tongue.

The room went black. She shifted, glancing around her. A loud bell rang and long narrow lights flickered on above her. The room was small and bare. The walls were concrete and without insects crawling up and down them. The floor had a thin blue carpet.

"Hello?" She called. There was no door or windows. She backed against the wall; the chains clinked against the concrete.

"Hello, Madge." The hair on the back of her neck rose.

"Where are you?" She demanded, looking up at the ceiling. The light hurt her eyes and she squinted down at the ground.

"Don't worry about that." The calm voice slithered over the loud speaker.

"Where am I?" She hissed.

"Don't worry about that either."

"What is this?" Madge gestured to the room.

"It's a... experiment." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"What kind of experiment?" A bone chilling laugh rumbled through the room. The lights flickered off and Madge's breathing picked up.

"My dear girl..." the voice sounded as if it was coming from within the room.

"Where are you?" She sneered. "Show yourself." Her hair was dragged over her shoulder and she could feel a hot breath on the side of her neck. Madge jumped away from the person and let out a shriek. The light flashed but it revealed no one.

She backed up and into someone's strong arms. She tore away and shrieked, falling into the opposite wall. The light revealed no one. "We can create anything." The voice bounced off the walls around her. "Your worst nightmares, your dreams, your hopes." The lights flickered on and a door appeared on the other side of the room.

Madge stayed back as it creaked open. A tall man, with wild dark hair and a 5 o'clock shadow walked in. He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Madge." It was Gale. He looked so inviting. Madge let out a strangled cry and ran to him but the lights shut off and she ran straight into a solid wall.

* * *

"What does that mean?" Gale demanded, getting in the face of the soldier. His hands were shaking.

"It means your wife is MIA, taken, kidnapped, out in the woods, dead somewhere else." Haymitch snapped. "Not in that sorry excuse of a house." The mentor gestured to he burnt lumber.

"They have to have taken her." Gale cried.

"Why do you say that Hawthorne?"

"I was the messenger, I sent out the telegraphs and the phone calls. They probably intercepted. They know who I am, who I am working with, and who my family is."

"It makes sense, kid." Haymitch murmured. "But don't go crazy with the rescue mission; it's still a work in progress."

"You said you had a plan."

"And now it's a work in progress." Haymitch snapped and opened his flask. "Get on the craft." Gale rolled his eyes and climbed into the hanger. Soldiers wandered around with professorial clip boards and ear pieces.

"Hawthorne." Gale turned and looked back at Haymitch.

"You should know that the people in that ship are going to call you Commander or Sir." Gale sneered and ignored anyone who tipped their hat at him.

"Gale?" He stopped and walked back towards the doorway he passed.

"Catnip." He struggled to nod.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asked as she pulled on her uniform jacket.

"I'm going to work on the rescue plan." He admitted.

"So you agree that it's less than desirable?"

"I haven't even heard it yet." Gale smirked. "It's pretty damn important to me now though."

"Good. It should be. Peeta means a lot to this operation." Gale bristled.

"It's not important because of dough boy." Gale said and shook his head. "They have my wife and daughter in there. Dough boy isn't even on my radar."

"Wife... and daughter?" Katniss whispered. Her face was ashen and confused.

"Look, I can't talk about it now." Gale walked out and into the deep gray eyes of his brother. "Rory."

"Gale."

"I wouldn't be happy." Rory said.

"What do you mean?" Gale said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Your heart is jumping and you're excited. I can see it in your eyes."

"My wife isn't dead." Gale said and reached out to Rory's shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "She isn't gone. She's breathing somewhere." Rory pushed himself away.

"You don't get it, do you?" Rory screamed. "Madge was better off dead than with those killers. Who knows what they're doing to her. Who knows how they'll get in her head. How they'll corrupt her. When you get her back she won't be Madge. She'll be Annie Cresta. She'll be gone."

* * *

Madge rocked back and forth in the middle of the room. Her eyes were peeled open, glancing nervously around the room. Her breathing was inconsistent and her heart pounded painfully. Sweat pooled in the collar of her polo and her arms had permanent goose flesh.

* * *

"I can't afford to think like that, Ro." Gale sighed. "She means too much to me."

* * *

Madge's screams flooded the room. She couldn't stop her imagination from coming to the first conclusion of what was stalking her from the corners of the room. The back of her mind told her nothing was there. Yet, she could hear the shifting and she could hear the extra intakes of air.

* * *

**REVIEWWWW. **

**Erin**


End file.
